


Caged Humanity

by Ember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Everything else is kind of up in the air I will add to tags as needed, Humans are pets, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Pets, Stiles is Derek's pet, non-con elements, werewolves are in power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The other factors sounded like complete bullshit. Like about Companions having certain dispositions for submission, and a personality built around wanting to please. Fuck that, Stiles was a strong independent man who didn’t need no wolf. Submitting was straight up taught in classes. </i>Don’t talk back, try to reason not argue, never run away when your Mate was in heat.<i> Mate? More like owner. There was a reason Companions were called pets. God Stiles hated it all, the hypocrisy. It was an honor? More like a life sentence.</i></p><p>An AU where werewolves are given humans as pets called Companions, and a very begrudging Stiles is taken in by Derek Hale, much to both their displeasure. And then pleasure. Very, very sexual pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings! Dub-con and light BDSM! Probably less dub-conny than Red Against the Snow, but still dubious in nature.
> 
> This will probably have a slow relationship build but a quicker sexual one. The plot is currently up in the air, so please, suggestions! ANY SUGGESTIONS!
> 
> And, as always, nothing makes me write faster than comments/suggestions/edits. ;D
> 
> EDIT: Mari-Mcsly made me this [awesome cover art](http://mari-mcsly.tumblr.com/post/42287278933/) for the story, check out how awesome this is guys!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://mari-mcsly.tumblr.com/post/42287278933/cover-for-caged-humanity-by-ember-summary-the)  
> 

The Ceremony was less of a celebration and more of an endurance. All those who had turned sixteen since last year would gather up in the school gym and stand, line by line, the boys and girls separated. Not that it really mattered, wolves were notoriously uncaring about gender. And the lucky few humans who were picked would have to be pretty uncaring too, though they tried to be prudent with Selections. But if a wolf wanted you, and there were no other takers? 'No' wasn’t an option, just like it wasn’t an option now.

This had been mere weeks before Scott had been turned by a rogue Alpha, so he had been lined up too, sweating it out with the rest of them. It wasn’t a day that was televised or put up with pomp, and parents would sit nervously on the bleachers. Only close family allowed. Stiles’ dad was up there too, the same worry in his eyes as the rest of them. The Mediators, older werewolves who would travel throughout the state to every high school in the past next weeks, stood tall before the terrified crowd of teenagers. Not every high school would have students selected. It was a rare quality, being compatible as a Companion. Stiles had researched it thoroughly. Knowledge was how he dealt with stress.

Beacon Hills was of course special, so it was one of the first high schools to go through the Ceremony. That was because it was the location of two specialty schools, both under the careful watch of the Hale family. Or what was left of the Hale family in any case, Peter Hale with a niece and nephew that apparently lived on the outskirts of town. New teens, human and werewolf alike, would soon pour in after the Ceremonies were completed, filling up the dorms. It was almost a given that a local would be joining them.

The Mediators began by walking down the rows, and Stiles flinched as they moved towards him and Scott. He was a little old to be holding hands with his best friend, but he could have really used the support. Especially when the werewolf, gray stripes along the sides of his hair, stopped in front of the teenager. Especially when the wolf inhaled deeply, and Stiles had the unfortunate knowledge of what that meant. Companions were selected by scent.

Maybe it was an accident. Maybe Stiles just smelled off. He hadn’t gotten around to to the laundry, he hadn’t taken a bath since- okay, since yesterday, but. But teenage boys always smell bad, right? And the Mediator wasn’t smiling, so maybe... maybe...

“Name?” the wolf asked, lifting up his clipboard.

Stiles’ heart hopped into his lungs before taking a pitfall into the bottom of his stomach. Scott looked over with sympathy. His father looked devastated, like he was about to break. Stiles would have given anything not to have his father look like that.

“Stilinski,” he whispered, knowing there was no use in lying.

“Well, congratulations Stilinski.” The man’s smile came out more as a wince. “Welcome to a new life as a Companion.”

+++

Was it a selfish thought that Stiles was glad Scott had turned into a werewolf? At least they belonged in the same world now. The only sad thing was that they couldn’t really meet in person anymore, unless they snuck out. Which, okay yeah, they did a lot. The specialty school’s security was kind of a joke once Danny the hacker genius had been befriended.

The specialty schools were... different. Yes, they had the same high school curriculum as normal schools. Actually they had advanced curriculum, some of the best teachers and technologies available. AP courses were usually equated to top notch college classes. Professors would stop by and give special lectures. The dining halls had some of the best curly fries Stiles had ever eaten. Scott had pretty much painted the same picture of his own school. It didn’t really make it any better though.

Okay, yes, the Hale Institute of Lycanthrope Training (nicknamed HILT, to many teenage snickers) was important. Young werewolves and newly turned alike were taught to control their anger, their shifts, and the powers given to them. Ages ranged from pubescent to newly turned in their 30s (much older and the bite was unlikely to take). So classes were a bit more hodgepodge than Stiles’ school, which had a straight curriculum of junior and senior high school level courses. A sister school to HILT, the Hale Center for Companion Courtship (called HC cubed by most, Pet School by douches) was just as well maintained as HILT. Sometimes an odd older student would join, someone who may have caught a werewolf’s eye but not necessarily have classic Companion qualities. And just what were classic Companion qualities?

Well... that was debatable. As in Stiles debated them a lot, with just about anyone who would listen. The most obvious was, naturally, the scent that the students had, something that apparently any werewolf worth his or her salt could sense. It increased attraction, though not to the point where most wolves couldn’t control it, except perhaps a new Turned during a full moon or bloodlust. It was a pretty scientifically sound theory that there was a biological factor that made Companions smell attractive to wolves.

The other factors sounded like complete bullshit. Like about Companions having certain dispositions for submission, and a personality built around wanting to please. Fuck that, Stiles was a strong independent man who didn’t need no wolf. Submitting was straight up taught in classes. _Don’t talk back, try to reason not argue, never run away when your Mate was in heat._ Mate? More like owner. There was a reason Companions were called Pets. God Stiles hated it, the hypocrisy of it all. An honor? More like a life sentence.

Okay, for some people it was kind of an honor. There was no denying that being a Companion had perks. Wolves were the high ends of society, the c’est bonne of the c’est bonne. They had wealth and power, were the highest paid models (because they were basically all gorgeous) and the top CEOs. Take the Hale family, for instance. They got huge donations from every wolf born student, and government subsidies for every Turned. Companions were basically “sold off” to the highest bidders, compensation for training. Right, well, not exactly sold off. Companions did have the right to leave a wolf if they were mistreated, and the Hales were also in charge of that. At least Stiles had some basic human rights left.

But for people like Lydia Martin, the only other person in Stiles’ class who had also been selected as a Companion? Yeah, it was a social status money couldn’t even begin to buy. Oh Lydia, what sweet torture it was when Stiles had found out his all time crush was going to be with him for the next two years. Not that it mattered, because every Companion was forced to remain ‘pure’ before being given to their Mates. Not that _that_ mattered, since Lydia still didn’t give him the time of day, despite declaring that Danny and Stiles would have to include her in sneaking out plans once she had somehow figured out that they were leaving. And, thinking back on it, maybe Scott and Allison would have never fallen in love if that hadn’t happened.

Because Allison was Lydia’s friend, a Companion selected in San Francisco before moving to the dorms. She sure was a lot nicer than the red head, all smiles and dimples, and it was no wonder Scott had basically gone head over heels for the girl the first night Lydia had brought Allison along with them. The sickeningly sweet star crossed lovers would often go into a corner to kiss and cuddle, and Scott often bemoaned the fact that they weren’t allowed to do anything until the wolf claimed her when they graduated.

Stiles didn’t have such luck, despite discovering that he was fine to bat for both fields. Lydia and Jackson got together, and broke up, and got together again, and it was always up in the air if they would pair up after graduation. Erica and Boyd were lucky in that they found each other, which was rare. For some reason Wolves were often hostile rather than attracted to each other. The two didn’t have any reason to remain ‘pure,’ much to the rest of the groups disgruntlement. Even Danny had occasional flings with other wolves. The guy was so well liked that his preference in men didn’t even matter, he would probably have tons of proposals once he graduated and have his pick of the litter.

So, even though Stiles could have a choice out of the proposals he would inevitably receive after graduation, it just didn’t matter much. There was no one he really wanted to choose. And so, as graduation loomed ever closer, so did Stiles’ dread. Sure, it was horrible to be given away like a hunk of meat, but what happened when there was no takers?

+++

It turned out a lot of things happened after graduation. Scott got to be with Allison, despite the fact he was basically broke. Her loan would have taken the wolf a lifetime to pay off if it wasn’t so likely Scott was going to be rolling in the bank. Even Turned were pretty much guaranteed a well off job with minimal searching. Jackson and Lydia got together (guess they were more in love than it appeared). Danny was actually rare. He had shown such aptitude for computer technology that the government had intervened and whisked him away to a far off facility for special training. Stiles wondered if Danny would get a Mate after the training, and couldn’t help but feel jealous. Sure, Stiles could get a job. That is, if his mate let him.

And about that... Well, it wasn’t all that rare for a Companion to graduate without offers right away. Stiles was to remain in the school until a match had been settled. And that involved some very awkward interviews in the meantime.

The first was with a vivacious woman who made Stiles think that, hey, maybe this being a Pet wasn’t such a bad thing. She had taken one look at him, made a face, and walked out the room. Whoa, way to be an ego booster lady, would you like to take a kick at his nuts while you’re at it? Just in case you didn’t take away his manliness enough already.

The second was an older man, probably in his late 40s, and that was really weird to think that a man his father’s age might bid for Stiles. Sure the guy was attractive in that DILF leaning towards GILF kind of way, but it was kind of awkward thinking of the age difference. The man basically winced through a few questions before admitting that his daughter had set up the interview, and that he wasn’t ready to take on a new Companion. The sadness that creeped into the man’s eyes as he spoke of his late wife made Stiles uncomfortable with how much it reminded him of his dad talking about his mom. He hoped that the werewolf was honest about not placing a bid.

The third was a big surprise. Isaac had graduated with Scott, but had only joined the friend group late in senior year. Stiles wouldn’t call him a close friend, but the guy had been through a lot and was pretty close to Scott.

Isaac looked just as surprised, and smiled awkwardly as he sat down. “Sorry, I only looked at the first name when I signed up. I didn’t realize it was you.”

It was obvious Isaac hadn’t been harboring secret feelings for Stiles, and he wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Isaac was handsome, and though he was a bit cocky at times Stiles got the feeling that was just a facade put on after being Turned. The wolf had some genuine moments, especially with Scott. Actually, Stiles had been a bit jealous before he learned about Isaac’s dad. If anything could help heal sadness, it was Scott.

“That’s okay. I haven’t exactly hit the jackpot either,” Stiles joked. “And these interviews aren’t helping.”

Isaac winced in sympathy. “Yeah, talk about awkward. Half of them hate you on sight and half practically jump in your lap. I’m getting dizzy with all these mixed signals.”

“Doesn’t feel very... natural, does it? Like, you’re suppose to meet your true love by chance, at a coffee shop or something. But we can’t do that. No, we get five minutes of 20 questions.”

Isaac smiled at that. “Anyone ask you about sex kinks yet?”

“Oh god,” Stiles cried, horrified. “They do that?”

It turned out that yes, they did. Often. Stiles had no idea what felching was, but that was one Google search he wasn’t about to pop the smartphone out for. He also wasn’t sure what the werewolf kink with bondage was, or just why his skin would look so great against leather. He definitely wasn’t sure if his shocked reactions was helping deter those certain individuals either. Both the women and men kept giving him hungry looks that made him shiver, and not not _not_ in a good way.

Finstock, a man who was neither Werewolf nor Companion yet somehow in charge of Stiles’ interviews, decided to give the teen a pep talk after an hour or so.

“We’ve gotten a great reaction kid, just great. Only they’re saying you’re being a bit... what was the word? Oh. Dumbass.”

Stiles wanted to point that one couldn’t be dumbass, but the last thing he needed was to add fuel to the fire which was a Finstock rant. God, how did his economics teacher end up being a mediator for Stiles’ fate?

Finstock was nowhere near finished with that sentiment. “Show some enthusiasm Stilinksi, or you’ll be picking from the bottom of the barrel. Do you understand how horrible the bottom of the barrel is in these situations? Rotten apples don’t fall far from the tree. So I highly, _highly_ suggest you start learning to show a bit of enthusiasm if you don’t want to be barreling rotting apples for the rest of your life.”

Behold, the glory which was the Finstock rant. Basically so incomprehensible that the original point was often lost by the end of it.

“Now this next interview is probably the most important of your life, and more importantly, my career.” Finstock looked down at the clipboard in his hands. “If I can be the one to land this guy a Companion I’ll be set, and you’ll be set for life too. So if you want to stop fishing for rotten apples, I suggest you don’t throw this one back in the barrel.”

“Who is it?” Stiles asked, gleaming that Finstock meant that the next wolf was going to be an important figure, which probably meant rich. Or, well, richer.

“Derek Hale.” Finstock gave Stiles a pointed look. “He’s rejected every interview he’s ever been in, and his Uncle’s put him through a lot, so don’t feel special, Princess. But if you can pull this off, there’s no two ways about it. You’ll be set for life, living a luxury life of nice, ripe, not rotten apples.”

Stiles answered with a shrug. “I’ll give it the old college try.”

Really, there was no reason to get worked up. No way Derek Hale was going to pick him. The guy was notorious for being a recluse after his family was burned alive, leaving only him, his sister, and his Uncle. It would take a Companion a lot more special than Stiles to spark the werewolf’s interest. And, what with Derek’s messed up past, was that really a bad thing?

Stiles had no idea that he was about find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles grimaced. “Whoa, way to be considerate dude, she looked freaked out.” He suddenly realized what deep shit he was in. Companions were suppose to be placate and all loving of the system they were in. Derek worked for the school technically, at least Stiles guessed he did. What if Stiles was about to get in trouble for being defected? What if he was kicked out? Wait... wait. That was perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God guys, sorry this took so long to finish up. And by long I mean less than a week. Still, I think I'm having comment withdraw. Seriously. I have symptoms!

Derek turned out to be just as painfully handsome as the rest of them. Okay, perhaps a bit more painfully handsome. Would be a lot more handsome if he actually smiled, Stiles bet. But the guy seemed to have this permanent scowl thing going on, and not even Stiles was about to attempt to crack it. The conversation, so far, had been a bit painful.

“So...” Stiles fiddled with the pen in his hands. He had been encouraged to take notes, but instead he had just doodled between interviews. “What are you looking for in a Companion?”

Derek shrugged. “Nothing in particular.”

“Wow, what a fountain of knowledge you are,” Stiles couldn’t help but mutter.

Derek’s eyes narrowed, and yeah, werewolf hearing could be a bitch sometimes (see: all the time). “If you have something to say, say it to my face,” he commanded.

“Hmm? Well, okay then.” Stiles put down the pen and clasped his hands, leaning on his elbows. “You’ve barely said anything beyond three word responses to all my questions, you seem to be completely disinterested in anything I have to say about myself, and beyond the fact that interviews are suppose to last five minutes I have no idea why you haven’t stalked grumpily out of the room yet.”

Derek looked a little impressed, but that was quickly shoved under a more glaring demeanor. “Big words for someone who doesn’t even have one measly bid yet.”

Stiles had to roll his eyes at that. “Yes, good one. Not that I give a damn, but I’m pretty sure after these interviews that’ll change.” That wasn’t even a boast. Companions barely lasted a week before bids started pouring in. There was a definite discrepancy between the amount of werewolves and Companions in the world. “And then you’ll be alone, and at least you’ll be happy with the outcome, and I’ll be stuck with some sick freak who wraps me in leather. Win-lose in any case.”

Derek considered him with contempt. “Not all werewolves are like that.”

“Yeah, well it seems the ones I attract are. I’ll be no better than a pillow they rutt into, and unless they smack me a bit too hard I have no right to complain.” God, Stiles hated this system. Where was the equality?

“Mates aren’t like that,” Derek growled, seeming to get more agitated by each word. “We protect the humans under our care. It’s built into us.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, right. I’m just an organic sex doll to satisfy whoever places the highest bid.”

Derek slammed his hand on the table. “It’s a meaningful bond on both parts. No wolf is complete without a mate-”

“Mr. Hale?” A prompter, meticulously dressed in business attire, entered the room. “Your interview session is over, sir. If you would follow me please?”

Derek didn’t shift his gaze from Stiles, and the teen found his pulse racing. Stupid pulse. The wolf raised a hand. “Give me five more minutes.”

The woman looked taken back. “But sir, the schedule is packed as it is. Your Uncle-”

“Leave my Uncle to me and give me five. More. Minutes,” Derek ground out.

The woman nodded, looking near terrified as she smoothed down her skirt. “Very well sir.” She walked out woodenly.

Stiles grimaced. “Whoa, way to be considerate dude, she looked freaked out.” He suddenly realized what deep shit he was in. Companions were suppose to be placate and all loving of the system they were in. Derek worked for the school technically, at least Stiles guessed he did. What if Stiles was about to get in trouble for being defected? What if he was kicked out? Wait... wait. That was perfect.

“She’ll be fine.” Derek didn’t seem to have one ounce of concern for the woman. “Mates are an important part of werewolves lives. We’re not complete until we have one.”

“Yeah, right. I’m not just a pet to be put on a leash then?” Push it, push it. And yeah, these complaints? Completely authentic. Take that, werewolf lying sensors. “God, it’s not even to the level of sex slave, it’s more like beastiality, and we’re suppose to grin and bear it? No thank-”

Derek grabbed Stiles shirt and pulled him close.

“-you,” stiles finished, suddenly feeling his lungs constrict.

“Stop.” The man’s hazel eyes flashed bright blue.

Oh shit, Stiles knew what that meant. Perhaps he pushed a bit too far? “Whoa, calm down man! I can have these opinions if I want!” No going back now. “And here you’re talking about how wolves aren’t complete without a Mate when you won’t even take one! Don’t be such a hypocrite.”

“If I found a Mate I would claim them.” Derek seemed to be constraining other signs of the shift. “And don’t think so highly of yourself. A month with a wolf and you’d be crying at the thought of leaving them.”

Stiles glared. “Well it’s not like I have the chance at a trial period.”

“Fine.” Derek released him and sat back, the blue draining slowly. “You’ll stay at my house for a month, and I’ll show you what it means to be a Mate. If you want to leave after a month, you’re free to do so. I’ll terminate your Companion status myself. You’ll just be a normal human.”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not all wolves had the political clout to cancel a Companion’s status, and there were definite benefits to being one that most humans wouldn’t dream of giving up. But Stiles wasn’t most humans. A month of torture via Derek Hale for a lifetime of freedom? He couldn’t sign up fast enough.

“Deal!” Stiles extended his hand for a shake, only to pull it back in when Derek glared. Stiles grinned in reply. “But don’t think I’m going to make it a walk in the park for you either.”

Derek stood to leave. “Same here.”

+++

Stiles expected a mansion or a castle or something when the driver pulled up. What he got instead was a large house, yes, but simple in build. Something that a large family might live in, but not a home that particularly screamed wealthy. It was a bit surprising. The annual Companions of Tomorrow Banquet in Peter Hale’s estate had painted a picture of prestige and upper class luxury. The guy had freakin gardens, like some sort of Jane Austen novel. Derek’s house seemed plopped in the middle of the forest. The only sign of the man’s wealth came in the form of a black, shiny Camaro parked out front.

Stiles looked at the car and remembered his old jeep forlornly. His dad had sold it after he had entered HC3. No point in a car when it was difficult to leave the premises, not that family visits were all that rare, but still. Fond memories with that jeep.

Stiles stepped out of the car, not a limo but still nice, and saluted the driver. His belongings had already been shipped ahead of him, and all that Stiles carried was a backpack with a few personal items like his laptop. He had been (somewhat) paranoid that his stuff was going to be taken away in some weird, overbearing bid by Derek to make him feel helpless. He didn’t know if the wolf was capable of such a dick move, but then again, what did he know about Derek? Seriously, let’s list it.

1\. Derek Hale had an uncle Peter Hale and a sister Laura Hale. The family had been in charge of the two schools in Beacon Hills for a long time, like generations. It had been a large family until a house fire killed off most of them 8 years back. No one knew what caused the fire, though arson was thought to play a part, perhaps with anti-werewolf extremists involved.

~~2\. Some part of him- and Stiles didn’t know how potent that part might be- wanted- wait, no, wrong series, wrong series.~~

2\. Derek Hale was actually the dean of HILT, something Stiles hadn’t known until he started researching the guy after their interview. Laura was the dean of HC3, something that Stiles had been aware of because of the woman’s active role in the students lives. Her office had always been open (not that Stiles ever went, but other students spoke of how caring she was) and she always showed up to important events. Stiles had to admit that she had always appeared genuine with students, though he still believed she worked for an unjust system.

3\. Derek Hale’s bet with Stiles stated that if he wanted to no longer be a Companion after one month of living with the wolf, then he was free to leave the system. Stiles had absolutely no idea what motivation Derek had from doing so. Theories so far had ranged from some sort of weird sex kink, to a bizarre training regime, to a horrible trick that was being played. But Derek had seemed a man of his word, strangely enough, and certainly not the type to delve into humor of any kind. Even sick practical jokes.

So, with that fountain of knowledge, Stiles was pretty much walking into a potentially dangerous situation with little more than those three measly facts. Oh, excuse him.

4\. Derek Hale was ridiculously hot.

That really had no bearing on the situation on hand, but it was a fact and Stiles had to admit it. There were worst looking guys that he could be stuck with for a month. Not that they were- wait... Would Stiles be expected to have sex with Derek? No way, right? Companions were suppose to remain pure. And after the month was up, if Derek’s plan was to succeed, Stiles would be a happy little pet who would love his lot in life and then- and then what? Would he be set up with some more interviews, or would Derek keep him?

That was an odd thought. Why would Derek want to keep him?

No, to be honest the training theory was the best bet. Derek didn’t want a werewolf to complain that their Companion was broken, so he was going to housetrain Stiles before sending him off to a caring home. Clean and simple explanation.

Heh. Derek had no idea what he was about to get into.

Said wolf decided at that thought to make his grand entrance. Grand entrance being walking moodily out of his house in jeans and a very delicious henley. No, not delicious. Just because it was tight and left very little to the imagination did not make it delicious. (Okay, fuck yeah it did, Stiles literally had gone all of HC3 without dating a soul, he was a little desperate at the moment okay? Even if it was just with appreciating a nice set of abs.)

The owner of said abs was still frowning.

Stiles smiled. Time to start pushing some buttons. “Wow, way to make a Mate feel welcome. That is what I’m suppose to be, right? I thought that was the whole idea behind this month.”

Derek decided to respond by scowling harder before putting on the most sarcastic smile in the history of sarcastic smiles. (And Stiles should know, he was a self proclaimed master of the art.) He stopped short of the teen. “Welcome home. Make yourself welcome.”

“Whoa, I didn’t know Mates used sarcasm to show affection. Interesting thing to note. Luckily I happen to have a natural skill set in-”

Derek grabbed the front of Stiles’ shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. It was a hard press of lips, possessive in its ferocity. The man’s mouth was warm. It was Stiles’ first kiss.

“-the art,” Stiles mumbled after Derek released him.

Derek's smile turned into a very genuine smirk. “Your stuffs in the house. Come on, I’ll show you your room.”

Stiles nodded and stumbled behind Derek as they walked into the house. Wait, no. No stumbling, no being quiet. The teen shook his head. Snap out of it! Just because a douche of a werewolf decided to steal your first kiss- and hey, this wasn’t some sort of romance novel, first kisses meant nothing. Actually, thinking back on it, didn’t he kiss a girl in middle school? Yeah, that awkward time with the dancing and the braces. So who even cared, Derek stole his second kiss. No big deal. It wasn’t even all that great.

The tingling feeling in his lips would go away eventually.

By the time this thought process had taken place they had taken the stairs up and entered a room that Stiles assumed was his own. There was a plush couch, huge TV, and a desktop computer (A PC, thank god, he had games to play) already set up, complete with a comfy office chair. A small crowd of boxes designated Stiles stuff, and it was kind of pathetic how small the pile was. There was just one thing missing.

“Dude, where’s my bed?” Stiles looked around, like it was hiding in the corner. “Does the couch pull out? Cause I have to say, if you couldn’t even spring for a bed that’s pretty lame.”

Derek smirked again. “You’re sleeping in my room.”

“What?” The teen swiveled his head to stare at the man. “Stiles is doing what now?”

“Sleeping. In. My. Bed.” Derek said each word slowly, like Stiles was in elementary school. “You’re my Mate, remember? Mates share beds. I thought you would surmise that from common knowledge.”

Stiles nearly eeped. Nearly. “And let me guess... I don’t get a say on the matter? Wow, way to be a just and fair owner Derek. Are you going to start picking out my clothes too? Take me out in a leash and collar when we go to stores?”

Derek took the insinuations with a casual air. “If we were actually Mated I would give you the option of whether you would like to sleep in my bed. But given that you’re only with me for a month, you get the crash course. I hope that’s not a problem?”

Oh, fuck Derek and his dry wit. What was he even doing with that whole, cocking an eyebrow and trying to look debonair. What even. Gah.

Stiles plastered on a smile. “No problem at all.” Hit him with your best shot, he was going to be walking out of this house free as any normal human being on this planet.

+++

“What’s for dinner?”

“You’ll find out when I finish it.”

“It smells weird, is it something weird?”

“You’ll find out when I finish it.”

“Is it some weird animal you hunted in the forest? Am I going to get rabies from it? You did remember that humans can get rabies, right?”

“You’ll find out when I finish it.” That last line out of Derek was more of a growl than a sentence, and Stiles took that as a sign that one more question and he may get his throat ripped out. Metaphorically. Or maybe literally, the wolf looked pretty pissed as he stirred the pot full of what Stiles supposed was chili. To be honest, it actually smelled pretty fantastic, but there was no way he was going to admit to that. It probably tasted horrible though.

It didn’t taste horrible. It was actually delicious. Damn, Derek knew how to cook. It was loaded with meat and spices, but it wasn’t particularly hot. Stiles originally had this big plan of pretending he hated it and refusing to eat more than a bite, but somehow that went completely out the window after the first taste. He wiped the bowl clean with a roll (store bought, but Stiles wasn’t complaining, they were good) before asking for seconds.

Derek seemed strangely pleased as he dished out another scoop. He had already gone through three bowls himself, and Stiles wondered if they would have leftovers for tonight. He hoped so, nothing was better as a midnight snack than reheated chili and some tortilla chips.

“What’s for dessert?” Stiles mumbled between mouthfuls.

Derek shrugged. “I don’t really have anything sweet. You can shop with me tomorrow for something.”

“Oh... okay. Thanks.” It was weird to think that this was the first time Stiles would be in a grocery store since being selected. Wait, no, he was suppose to be annoying. Be annoying Stiles, be annoying. God, it came so naturally with most people.

Derek took their empty bowls and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, do you need help?” Oh, shit, _wince_. Why had his parents insisted on teaching him good manners?

A shrug. “Can you grab the serving plate and wrap it in some foil? We can have it for lunch tomorrow.”

Stiles grabbed the plate because there was no going back now. “Oh, do you mind if I eat it as a snack tonight- I mean. I mean. Yeah, do you mind?” Why was this so hard? God dammit!

“Yeah, go ahead. You can eat anything in the house, whenever.” Derek started putting the dishes in the the dishwasher. “Go ahead and take a shower after this. I go to bed and wake up early.”

Oh shit. Yeah, that was right. Bed.

+++

Stiles was clean and in his pajamas within the hour. He had been woken up ridiculously early to get to Derek’s place that morning, and was pretty tired himself. At least he was before he had the thought (in the shower nonetheless, was nothing sacred anymore?) that Derek may be expecting to have sex, and boy was there nothing more to give you a shot of adrenaline than that horrifying thought. Cause that’s what happened before sex, right? You took a shower. Stiles had seen enough pornos to know that much. Okay, stick to the original thought of there was no way that Derek was actually interested in you Stiles. House training, remember? People didn’t sex up pets they were house training. Right? Oh god, what if the wolf was into that? Kinky house training. That was definitely a thing. Stiles had seen enough pornos to know that much.

But when he entered the room Derek was already in bed, covers on top of him. His bare arms showed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, though further south was completely covered. Derek looked asleep already. The room was cold, and Stiles wet hair seemed to gather chill. His old buzzed style, a year or so in retirement, would have been very convenient in the situation. Allison had told him that long hair was a definite improvement though, and even Lydia had been quick to agree. That just meant damp hair in a room where the AC seemed to be on full on blast. The hell, it wasn’t even that late into the summer yet.

Stiles turned off the lights, walked to the other side of the bed, and slipped under the covers, making sure to not touch the other man. The blankets were definitely not nearly thick enough to be sufficient giving the current cold-as-ever-living-hell temperature the room was, so Stiles ended up hugging himself and rubbing his arms for warmth. As if on cue, Derek turned over and took Stiles in his arms. He was ridiculously, temptingly warm, and Stiles froze in the embrace. At least he now knew that Derek was wearing pajama bottoms. What the hell was going on?!

“What the hell is going on?” Stiles began to attempt to struggle free (emphasis on attempt). Things were starting to get way too intimate. He had seen enough pornos to know that much!

Derek’s hold tightened. “If my Mate was cold I would warm them,” he mumbled into Stiles' ear, sending shivers that had nothing to do with the chilled room. “Stop wiggling and go to sleep.”

“I was doing perfectly fine on my own!” Stiles hissed back.

Derek’s tsk blew against Stiles’ nape. “You’re going to freeze to death like that. Besides, you signed up for the full experience. Chickening out on me already?”

Stiles lips grew tight. Even if he was in the middle of a forest, in the middle of winter in the middle of freaking _nowhere_ , and about to literally freeze to death he still wouldn’t want Derek to touch him. No matter how warm the werewolf was or how many muscles he had. (Okay, muscles didn’t really have much to do with warmth, but it was a sign on bonus that Stiles was trying very hard to ignore.) “No. It’s fine. Cuddle me to your heart's content. Why don’t you just call me Sir Cuddles while we’re-”

Derek turned Stiles’ head and planted a kiss, sweet and lingering, on his mouth. It was just as warm as the first one. Stiles was too surprised to react. The wolf settled back down into the bed after it was done, rubbing his head against Stiles’.

“What was that?” Stiles asked, a bit too stunned to sound angry.

“A goodnight kiss,” Derek answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Why, do you want another?”

Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, no I’m... I’m good.” Shit, he was not good, he was freaking out. He didn’t even remember about werewolf senses, and as soon as he did he couldn’t help but worry that Derek was going to call him out on his lie. It wasn’t really a lie though, was it? Stiles didn’t want another kiss. Right?

Derek didn’t though. Call him out on it, that is. Instead he pressed himself close and fell asleep.

It was a long time before Stiles could do the same.

+++

Breakfast was awkward. Waking up had been less awkward because Stiles had woken up alone, thank god. By the time he had dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs, Derek was already making breakfast. It was scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. A blurry eyed Stiles was handed a plate with a grunt.

They were both seated at the table, eating silently, when the doorbell rang followed by frantic knocking. Derek got up calmly and went to answer it, Stiles following quickly behind after taking a chug of his orange juice.

Derek opened the door without even checking the peep hole. “You can’t be serious, Laura.”

Laura Hale was dressed in what Stiles could only assume was a fashionable light jacket and skirt, with cherry lipstick and attractive yet casual makeup. She seemed to be only a little older than Derek, and like her brother, was gorgeous. Unlike her brother, however, she had a bright smile and was carrying a white chihuahua.

“You must be Stiles!” Laura put down the dog, who then proceeded to run into the living room and hide beneath the table, probably to get away from Derek’s look of hatred. “I don’t believe we had the chance to meet. Personally, that is.” She held out a hand. “You can call me Laura. We’re practically family now, so no need for formality.”

Stiles shook the offered hand, a bit confused. “Yeah, you can- well, you already called me Stiles, but you can continue to do that?” He glanced at Derek for some sort of cue, but the man was busy glaring at his sister.

Laura sighed and turned to her brother. “You said you would look after her.”

“I said I would look after your dog,” Derek was quick to correct. “ _That_ is not your dog.”

“She’s a stray we took in, my friend found her and couldn’t keep her- look, I’m not arguing about this with you, Derek. A dog’s a dog, and taking care of Bear would be no different.”

“Bear is a dog. That,” Derek said with a jerk of his head towards the chihuahua’s general direction, “is a rat.”

“I have a vacation to organize and you promised you would take in my dog! Well, she’s technically my dog now, no matter how I feel about it, and you’re going to keep your promise.” Laura rolled her eyes. “Really, Derek, we always take Bear up to the cabin with us. She loves running around the woods.”

“And the reason why the rat couldn’t join you?” Derek muttered darkly.

“She’d get lost or hurt, and I’m not about to worry about a dog that I don’t know yet while watching over the twins.” Laura began to glower, and whoa, she got scary fast. “Do I have to use my authority as your alpha? Or just use the fact that I’m going to leave now and that dog is staying in your house when I do?”

“What’s her name?” Stiles asked, hoping to defuse the tension a bit.

Both siblings turned to look at him, their eyes intense.

Laura’s gaze softened (at least her eyes weren’t red or anything) and she smiled again, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes like it had before. “She doesn’t have one yet. The twins can’t decide between Periwinkle and Destructor, and then they got into a fight, and Hannah kept arguing you couldn’t name a dog after a color, and Henry kept shouting that she was too cute to be Destructor- To be honest, if you want to give her a name go ahead. I’m sure you couldn’t do much worse.”

“No,” Derek cut in. “He won’t be naming the rat anything, because it’s not staying with us. You can take it to a kennel.”

“How about Daenerys? Cause she has white hair,” Stiles suggested. “We can call her Dae for short.” He already had a Danny in his life, no need for another.

“Ooh!” Laura crinkled her nose. “I love it. I’m sure the twins won’t mind it either.” She turned around and gave Derek, still glaring, a big kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you in a week. If that dog is hurt I’m going to cut off your toe. The big one, I think.” She turned to Stiles and winked. “I would like to get to know you better Stiles, but I really do have to run. Don’t put up with his bullshit, okay? His bark is worse than his bite.” She turned to waltz out the door, and said with a wave, “Have fun you two!”

Stiles gaped as the door slammed behind her. “What was that?”

Derek snorted. “My sister.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Suddenly this felt way too much like a married couple talking about a kid rather than two men conversing on a puppy. That was an odd thought, having a kid with Derek. Adoption of course, unless they wanted to get a surrogate mom, but really adopting a kid wouldn’t mean Stiles would love him or her any less- and whoa, wait, why even go down the path of this line of thinking? One month, that was it, and then the boy was out the door on to greener pastures. He had already started writing admission letters._

Daenerys was still under the table when Laura left. Stiles kneeled down, only to notice that she was shaking. Suddenly his heart turned into pure, gooey mush, and he had to resist the urge to go straight to babytalk. Hey, real men are connected to their feelings. That was a life lesson Derek seriously needed to learn.

Stiles held out his hands and said soothingly, “Here Dae, it’s all good now. The big bad wolf won’t hurt you.”

Said wolf glared at him, something Stiles resolutely ignored.

Dae, for her part, ran into his hands with a wagging tail. It was easy to pick her up, she was so light. He snuggled her to his chest and wondered at how soft she was against his hands. Seating himself at the couch, he leaned his body backwards so she could lie against him. It was natural, almost instinctual. She pressed her nose against his neck and stopped shivering.

Derek continued to look sullen.

“Come on dude,” Stiles said calmly, not wanting to scare the puppy. “I’ll look after her for you. It won’t be a big thing.”

“I only have food for a big dog,” Derek said resignedly. “We’ll have to grab some more at the supermarket.”

Stiles eyebrows raised. “Well... that was quick.” Derek had given up a lot sooner than expected, especially for all his belly aching.

“If I’ve learned one thing it’s that my sister will always have her way, no matter what my opinion is on the subject.” Derek began to walk over, muttering darkly, “She better not have fleas.”

“Dude!” Stiles staged whispered. He petted Dae’s now shaking form. “No stalking! You’re freaking her out!”

Derek scoffed but stopped, crossing his arms. “I’m not-”

“Well you are,” Stiles cut off quickly. “She’s in this strange, huge house with strange, huge people and one of them is _freaking her out_. So you best get with the program and come say hello properly.”

After another chilling glance, Derek walked slowly to the couch. Stiles eyed him down the whole time, squinting his eyes in warning. Derek sat on the couch slowly, and said in a voice that was barely constraining his annoyance, “What now?”

Stiles wasn’t sure. He’d never had dogs up to this point, and there was really no time to google this shit. Dae had stopped shivering though, but he made sure to keep petting her. “I don’t know, aren’t you the wolf? What do your instincts tell you to do?”

“Eat it for lunch,” Derek joked with a straight face. At least Stiles hoped he was joking. Oh god, please let him be joking.

“Okay, well bar that, what do you normally do with dogs? You seemed okay with the idea of watching Laura’s other dog, what’s-his-name-”

“Her,” Derek corrected. “And her name is Bear, and she’s named that for a reason.” Derek shook his head and muttered to himself, “I can’t believe Laura’s tricked me like this.”

“Well what did you do when you first met Bear?” Stiles shifted Dae from chest to lap, and she curled up into a ball and snuggled close to his stomach. Heart. Melting. Can’t handle. Cuteness.

Derek was silent for a few moments before saying, “I didn’t really have to do much. She was more aggressive than scared, and all it takes to calm an aggressive dog is a good stare. They have the natural instinct to submit to werewolves. Then I just fed her something and we were good. Dogs aren’t very complicated.”

“Well then why don’t you get something out of the kitchen you can feed Dae? Maybe some sausage or something.”

“She’ll throw it up.”

“No she won’t. How do you even know she would do that?”

“Because small dogs always throw up. Or piss on things.” Derek was getting more agitated by the sentence. “Or chew up everything in sight-”

“Cut it out with the rant, dude! Can’t you see she’s bugging out?” It was Stiles turn to glare. “Look, here.” He picked the dog up and plopped it into the man’s lap. Sink or swim, right?

Dae’s eyes went wide but she didn’t move. Derek’s eyes were wide too, his bushy eyebrows shooting straight up into his forehead. He looked kind of terrified, if that was even possible.

Stiles scoffed. “Don’t just stare at her, pet her or something. Pick her up. Skinmenship is important early on in relationships, don’t you know?”

Before Stiles had a time to continue his rant and warn against being too rough, Derek was already lightly scratching Dae’s neck and petting her back. Gently. Way more gently than Stiles ever imagined Derek would be capable of doing. Even the his eyes seem to be kinder, more serene.

“Oh, wow.” Stiles scooched closer and started petting Dae too. “She’s not shivering anymore. See, that wasn’t so hard.”

It wasn’t until he looked up that he realized how close they were now. Their thighs were lightly touching, and Derek’s face was so close they could easily kiss. Stiles licked his lips as he remembered yesterday. Would Derek kiss him now?

Derek looked at Stiles questioningly before suddenly snaking his arm around the teen's waist.

“Hey, what-!”

“Shh. You’ll startle the dog.” Derek sounded way too reasonable as he said this. He slowly lowered his head, pressing his nose against Stiles neck, inhaling as he did so.

Stiles was frozen, his breath coming quicker. He wished that Dae was the only reason he couldn’t move away, the dog choosing that moment to put her head on Stiles’ thigh while still remaining on Derek’s lap. But to be honest he was startled. His current picture of Derek was one of begrudging kindness and sour disposition. He didn’t know how to take these gentle actions.

For they were gentle. The way that Derek nosed his way across the side of Stiles’ throat, which should have tickled but for some reason didn’t. Derek's mouth soon pressed against that pale line of flesh, his lips pressing against Stiles’ racing pulse. His teeth scratched down ever so lightly, and Stiles flinched in surprise. Dae whined softly and jumped off Derek’s lap, making her way back under the table. Sorry princess, Stiles wasn’t exactly thinking of you when a freaking wolf had gone for his throat.

But hey, no more dog right? That meant no more need to remain calm, no need to not struggle to get away. But at this point Stiles was a little past rational thought, and all he could do was shudder as Derek pushed him down onto the couch, pressing their torsos together. He couldn’t help but remember last night, of the warmth that blossomed from each contact of skin. Of the silky feeling as Derek's flesh rubbed against his own. Even if it was only arm against arm, nose against neck, calloused fingers against that small strip of stomach as Stiles’ shirt had ridden up.

Those same fingers were now rubbing circles into his hip bones in a distracting way. But not too distracting. Well, not too distracting for very long anyway.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Stiles pressed up against Derek’s chest, squirming to get free.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrists and pressed them against the couch arm. The wolf slid forward so his legs were pressed against the sides of Stiles’ hips. “Didn’t you say so yourself? Skinmenship is important early in the relationship.” He emphasized the sentenced by nibbling the flesh between Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

A particularly sensitive spot apparently, not that Stiles would ever had known until this point. In fact, it seemed like Derek was determined to show that he had a lot of sensitive areas. Like his ribs, at least when Derek put his hands in Stiles’ shirt and slid his hands up and down them. Or collarbones, did anyone else know that collarbones were this sensitive? Especially when Derek skidded his lips against them, his tongue warm and wet as he bit down upon them delicately, swiping his tongue against the red marks left there. Stiles chest bobbed up and down as he fought to remind himself how to breathe.

Or his cock as Derek rubbed their hips together. Wait, oh yeah, he pretty much knew about that particular sensitive area. He would feel a lot more superior about the fact that Derek was now sporting a hard on if the Stiles’ didn’t have one of his own.

No, this wasn’t right. Stiles closed his eyes and went rigid. This was a bet, a stupid training regime. He was just a pillow for Derek to rut against, that’s all. It wasn’t until he stopped moving that he realized just how caught up in the moment he had been. How he had reacted to every touch, and leaned towards that sweet warmth. Wanting.

Derek froze too. He growled against Stiles’ neck. It didn’t sound angry though, more huffy, frustrated. He released the Stiles' hands and got off the couch, stomping to the front door and slamming it behind him.

Stiles sat up and watched him go, his breath still a bit haggard. He palmed his erection and willed it to go away. No way was he going to give Derek the pleasure of masturbating to what just happened. No way.

But a few minutes later he was in the downstairs bathroom, doing just that.

+++

It wasn’t until a few hours that Derek came back. Stiles had spent the time lying on the couch watching TV with Dae sleeping on his chest. It was pretty chill, despite the piece of furniture now being tainted by the morning’s debauchery. At least there was cable and snacks.

Derek entered the house shirtless and sweating, though not glistening, definitely not glistening. (Okay, glistening a little, from a purely observational viewpoint.) He still looked kinda pissed, though not to the level that he had exited the house, and walked into the living room with crossed arms. “I want to get to the store soon, so we’re going to leave after I take a shower.”

Stiles shrugged but refused to look away from the television screen. “Okay, sounds good to me. I’ll let Dae out before we leave then.” Yes, he was going to ignore everything that just happened. Like a boss. Wait, he had an idea. “Which store are we going to anyway?”

“The one on Main Street,” Derek answered before walking away.

Stiles grabbed his cellphone and started texting. _Dude, Derek’s taking me to the grocery store on Main in a bit. Wanna meet up?_ It wasn’t that Derek had forbid him from meeting with Scott, persay, but Stiles had a feeling that wasn’t going to be a very fun conversation. Better to just make plans. Always better to beg forgiveness than be told no, right?

Scott shot a text back. _K. Allison wanted to get some stuff. Text me when you’re leaving._

After that Stiles took Dae outside for a bit, made a sandwich, and waited for Derek on the couch. It wasn’t long before the man was dressed and ready to go, and they both entered the car silently. Stiles texted Scott that they were leaving.

“Who are you texting?” asked Derek. He didn’t really sound mad, just curious.

Stiles couldn’t help but be defensive anyway. “Just Scott. Why, am I not allowed to text my best friend since forever now?”

Derek shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. “Scott McCall, right?”

“Yeah... How do you know that?”

“I’m Dean of the school, I know all the student’s names. Has he got a Mate now?”

“Yeah he does. Allison.” It was an odd question to ask, but Stiles guessed that Derek was actually concerned with his former student’s well being. Maybe meeting at the grocery store wouldn’t be a bad thing then. “They’re going to buy groceries too, maybe we’ll meet them at the store.”

Derek scoffed. “I bet you didn’t have anything to do with that.” But it was a teasing tone, light. He turned on the radio and they didn’t talk for the rest of the car ride.

Stiles went into the store feeling a childish excitement. He couldn’t believe that he had once thought grocery shopping was a chore. A chore! This was true freedom. Getting to pick which foods to buy, which brands. Not having to choose from a pre-selected menu, however diverse and well cooked that menu usually was. If Stiles wanted to eat nothing but curly fries for a week, he could eat nothing but curly fries for a week. Yeah, sure, that sounded disgusting, but still. He could.

Derek went straight towards the produce section and started sniffing vegetables. It was almost comical, the act more reminiscent of a housewife than the big, bad wolf. Stiles supposed that was one way to use werewolf senses, sniffing out rotten produce.

“Any preferences?” Derek asked, chucking some green peppers into the cart.

Stiles shrugged. “Not really, though I wanted ice cream for dessert. I don’t have any allergies either.”

“I already knew that.” Derek grabbed a large onion. “Though your family has a history of heart disease, so we’re not getting the large tub.”

Okay, creeper much? Well, yeah, the school would probably have medical records on hand, and Derek would have access of said records, but still. “Is that a normal Mate thing, creeping on medical records?”

“The school sends a copy to each werewolf who gains a Companion so we know what to watch out for.” They were in the dairy section now, and Derek examined, sniffed, and collected a few blocks of mozzarella. “Standard procedure, I assure you.”

“Oh, okay. I’ve heard of that before... from dog breeders.”

Derek snorted. “Humans are so delicate that it’s easy to forget how vulnerable you are. Especially the younger wolves. It’s things like medical reports that help us remember that.”

They were heading up the pasta aisle when Stiles spotted Scott. Look, Stiles, look! See Scott run! See Stiles smile! See Derek glare...

“Hey man, long time no see!” Scott stopped a few feet from the cart, giving Derek a nervous glance but still grinning. “Sorry but Allison wasn’t feeling well, so she couldn’t make it.”

“Aw man, don’t tell me she’s pregnant already?” Stiles joked.

Scott looked horrified. “No way man, we only just started- you know. Besides, we’re going to college in the fall. Didn’t I tell you that?”

“What?” Stiles’ stomach fluttered. “No, I didn’t know that. Which college?”

He should be happy as his best friend talked about the where and when and how of colleges, but Stiles just felt anxious. Scott was leaving Beacon Hills, and who knows, it might be for good. And Allison was going too- damn, Stiles had heard that wasn’t unusual. Even older wolves let their Companions attend higher education, it was grounds for leaving if they didn’t. Even Derek would have to let Stiles go to college if he wanted to, and wait...

Wait. Stiles was going to be set free after a month, right? And it wasn’t like the Stilinskis were broke, or that Stiles didn’t have the grades. In fact, he was going to go college shopping as soon as he got home. Maybe even look into the one Scott and Allison were going to. Stiles smile grew stronger as the thought grew wings.

+++

On the way back to the house, the groceries piled in the back and the radio now turned to low, Stiles felt more talkative than usual. Maybe it was the excitement of seeing Scott, or the aspect of school shopping, but he couldn’t help but keep chattering on. “I mean, we all knew Scott and Allison were going to get together from the moment they saw each other. It wasn’t like that for Lydia and Jackson for a long time. Then Jackson got really hurt that one time and she freaked and started crying and they confessed their love- well, that’s when I think I finally realized my crush was over. Not that Lydia Martin would ever really had considered me in the first place, you know? Well I know you don’t really know, I mean, you’re hot, that much is obvious.”

Derek cut into the rant with, “I don’t know where you came up with this idea that you’re unattractive.”

Stiles blinked hard a few times. “Uh, life experience? Lack of anything resembling a dating life? You can pick and choose.”

What the hell was Derek getting at? Yeah, Stiles wasn’t ugly or anything, but he wasn’t exactly a prime example of manly charm. Sure, he had broadish shoulders and good height, but for some reason that didn’t seem to attract many suitors. Even with men- that one time that Danny took Scott and Stiles to a gay club on a dare, and Scott got a freaking drink and Stiles got some drag queen’s number. Big difference.

Derek paused for a while before saying, almost begrudgingly, “Well, I think you’re handsome.”

A few more hard blinks. “Whoa, what? Dude,” Stiles said with a grin, “you sound like a dad when you say that.”

Derek responded by glaring at the road.

“No, wait, worse than a dad.” Stiles put a hand up. “An aunt or grandma or something. ‘Oh Stiles, you’re such a handsome boy, don’t be so hard on yourself!’”

“Well what am I supposed to say?” Derek muttered. “I think you’re pretty?”

And suddenly it wasn’t really funny anymore. Suddenly Stiles was feeling shy, and he couldn’t help but tentatively ask, “…You think I’m pretty?”

Derek glanced over and raised an eyebrow. “You rather I call you pretty than handsome?”

“For some reason it sounds more genuine. But, to be honest, it does bruise my manly ego a bit.” Though not before lifting his spirits a little.

“Well what would you like me to say?”

Stiles pondered this a bit before answering, “A fine piece of ass?”

At that was when Derek _really_ started to glare. “I will never call you that.”

Stiles shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

+++

Dinner was baked zitis. Yes, it was delicious. No, Stiles couldn’t help but eat every last scrap of it until he felt like his stomach was going to explode and a baked ziti alien baby was going to burst out. Did it even matter? Stiles was the one making the choice at the end of the month, the one that was going to decide what the outcome of the bet would be. And college shopping with Dae on his lap was the most liberating of experiences.

Derek walked back into the living room and jerked his head towards the stairs. “Time for bed.” He walked towards his room without another word.

Stiles was already in his pajamas and let Dae outside for a bit to do her business before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. Derek was already there and in his pajama bottoms (no shirt, but was that really a surprise?), and glared as Stiles walked in.

“Put the rat in its cage,” Derek growled.

Stiles cuddled the dog close. “She’s not a rat, she’s a chihuahua, a proud Mexican breed that you should learn to respect, and her name is Dae. And she’s sleeping with me tonight because your house is ridiculously cold and she keeps shivering.”

“Give her some blankets in her kennel and call it a night. We can get a heating pad tomorrow or something.”

“No. I’m not going to let her suffer just because you’re unreasonable. Either she sleeps in the bed, or I’m sleeping with her on the couch. It’s your choice.”

Okay, yes this was part way a ploy to get Derek to let Stiles sleep alone. Last night had been awkward, and after the incident today it was probably going to be even more awkward. But Stiles did have a heart, and Dae would shiver when she wasn’t under the covers and cuddled up to him! So yes, just because an act of kindness on his part was going to benefit Stiles in the end didn’t mean that it wasn’t an act of kindness all the same.

Derek contemplated this angrily for a moment. Stiles was sure the wolf was going to say no. Right? No way that Derek (I hate everything cute that walks this earth) Hale was going to say yes to the request. But then he did.

“Fine.”

Say yes, that is.

Stiles gaped at him. “What? Really?”

“Yes.” Derek didn’t look pleased by the decision, but he went under the covers without saying anything further past, “If she pisses in my bed I’m cooking her for lunch.”

Well... this was not what Stiles expected. Still, there was absolutely no way that Derek would initiate the sexy times with a puppy in the bed, right? At least this is what he told himself as he laid down with Dae on his chest, making sure the covers covered them both neatly while still trying to avoid contact with Derek.

Why did he even try? As soon as Stiles settled down Derek rolled over and gripped him tight. Same position as the night before, arm across his waist, nose buried into his neck. Warmth that was hard to complain about, even to himself. Skin that was soft against his own. It was a weird feeling, having another person touch you so intimately. The difference in temperature alone was enough to intensify each small contact.

Stiles tried to steady his breathing, but his chest was getting a bit too bumpy for Dae’s liking. She whined as she stood up, and before Stiles could reach up to readjust her she slid right into the crevice of his and Derek’s stomachs. She laid there, perfectly content to remain between them, and promptly seemed to fall asleep.

Stiles had followed her movements, and thus ended up facing Derek who was very much awake. “Sorry, sorry,” he whispered nervously, moving to sit up. “I’ll move her, give me a second.”

“No, it’s fine.” Derek tightened his grip, though he didn’t actually restrain Stiles, most likely thinking of the puppy between them. “She can sleep there tonight.”

Suddenly this felt way too much like a married couple talking about a kid rather than two men conversing on a puppy. That was an odd thought, having a kid with Derek. Adoption of course, unless they wanted to get a surrogate mom, but really adopting a kid wouldn’t mean Stiles would love him or her any less- and whoa, wait, why even go down the path of this line of thinking? One month, that was it, and then he was out the door on to greener pastures. He had already started writing admission letters.

Stiles didn’t know why, but when Derek closed his eyes again he couldn’t help but mutter, “What, no goodnight kiss?”

Derek’s eyes snapped back open. “Why? Did you want one?”

Stupid, _stupid_! Don’t poke the bear! “I just thought that, you know, it was suppose to be a Mate thing-”

Derek inched forward until his lips were nearly touching Stiles’ own. “You’re right,” he said, and Stiles could feel each gust of breath. “Why don’t you show your Mate a little love then?”

It was a dare, Stiles knew it was a dare. Just a stupid taunt meant to make him feel uncomfortable and cowardly. Well, too bad Mr. Hale, he had had enough of your bullshit. Stiles closed his eyes and pressed his lips forward.

Derek seemed to still at first, surprised. After only that moment of hesitation he leaned forward and deepened the kiss, bringing his hand to settle on Stiles’ neck, a thumb stroking the teen’s chin. Derek bit softly on Stiles' lower lip, and as Stiles opened his mouth in surprise the wolf allowed his tongue to rub against Stiles' own. Oh. _Oh_. This was something new. Kisses so far had been surprising, heart fluttering affairs, but this was just erotic. The slick press of spit and clash of teeth as Derek took the kiss with bruising passion. Stiles forgot to breathe until Derek moved back, admiring the teen’s wet lips with a stroke of his thumb. Dae hadn’t even woken up.

Before Stiles had proper time to recover, Derek put his mouth up to his ear and said, “Good night, Stiles,” in a rough whisper.

Stiles twisted himself so that he was facing the other side, closing his eyes tight. “Good night, Derek.” He wasn’t ready to admit how much he burned for another kiss, or how if they had gone on for much longer he would start reacting in... certain, not safe for work or puppies, way.

Derek pressed his chest against Stiles’ back, though Dae (thank the lord, he owed her a treat after this) didn’t allow for full body contact. Still, the thought of Derek’s bare chest was enough to make Stiles want to squirm in a very-not-not-good way- gah, this was just too much.

As Derek settled down, pressing his nose against the nape of Stiles’ neck, the teen couldn’t help but wonder how much trouble he was in when Laura took Dae back.

+++

When the package arrived the next day they were eating breakfast, all three of them. Once again Stiles had woken up to an empty bed, both of his sleeping companions already gone. And, once again, Derek had been making breakfast. Dae looked content as she nibbled on her alpo, and Stiles couldn’t help but follow her lead as pancakes were heaped in front of him.

And yes, Stiles was still munching on the syrupy goodness as Derek walked back into the kitchen with the brown box. He scowled at the letter in his hands.

“What’s it say?” Stiles asked, mouth still stuffed.

“It’s from my uncle.” Derek handed Stiles the card. “Here, you can just read it. I know you’ll bug me if you don’t.”

Well, at least that stage of the relationship was over. If there was one thing Stiles was good at, it was finding out information. Hell, he could be a spy. Maybe not a spy spy, like 007 or anything, but a spy like Q or something. Hey, the newest Q was younger, right? Stiles could totally do that super hacker stuff, Danny had showed him a few tricks.

The letter read thus: _Greetings dearest nephew, I’m glad that you have found a companion that is to your liking. I wish you both luck in your courtship. I am happy to announce that I’m throwing a ball for all the newly Mated couples in a week, and thus you and young Stilinski are of course invited to attend. As for the present, feel free to use it as you see fit. I’ve found that after the initial interactions of mateship, something new is always nice to rekindle the flames. With best regards, Peter Hale._

Rekindle the- what? Okay, Peter had always had the creeper vibe, but what the hell was in that box? Stiles glanced up to see a brooding Derek holding the present, a simple leather collar and a matching leash.

“What the hell!” Stiles flailed his arms. “What is that suppose to be? Is that for me?”

“Apparently,” Derek muttered darkly, gripping the leather tight.

“What- do I have to wear that to the ball or something? I mean, do we even have to go to your pervert uncle’s ball? Can we just not?”

Derek shook his head. “It’s mandatory for all newly mated couples to attend. This way we can see if both participants are happy with the match, or at least working towards happiness.” He threw the collar onto the kitchen counter. “And to answer your first question, no. I’m sure my uncle had... another use in mind when he sent this to me. He has questionable tastes, to say the least.”

Stiles blanched. “Well, you might as well throw it away now. And what the hell, he doesn’t even have a Mate! I thought you guys mated for life?”

“Having sex and having a Mate are not the same thing.” Derek sat back down on the table, flexing his fists. “His Mate died in the fire that took my family, and he hasn’t found anyone to replace her yet. Wolves react differently to a loss of a Mate, and only some choose to remain alone afterwards. Some may immediately seek to fill the void left there, while others... well, I suppose it’s the same with humans. My uncle handles his loss through a string of lovers, something I may not agree with but isn’t too odd for a man of his power, I suppose.”

“How romantic,” Stiles said dryly, forking another piece of pancake. “So we have to go to your pimping uncle’s creeper ball in a week, and he’s trying to encourage you to have kinky sex with me?”

Derek shrugged. “It’s formal wear. We’ll get a suit fitted for you today.”

Oh, Stiles was not looking forward to this, and he couldn’t help but hope that Derek wouldn’t remember last night’s promise to buy a heating pad. It was awkward enough with Dae in bed. Stiles couldn’t imagine a night without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dae is leaving soon, so if there was anything you wanted her to do or any puppy hijinks you imagined Stiles and Derek having, please comment now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A heavy silence followed. Stiles couldn’t help but fidget as Derek gazed down at him with furrowed brows. It felt like an eternity before Derek quietly said, “Do you mean that?”_  
>     
>  _“What, taking away my laptop? I know I’m pretty much addicted to the internet, but if you’re reasonable-”_
> 
>   _“No, not that,” Derek cut off. “About me... spanking you.” His eyes flashed blue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates lately, last two weeks of school and then I'm done! Yay!

Derek didn’t buy a heating pad for Dae. Either he had forgotten about it or... okay, Derek had definitely forgotten about it. Because actually being nice and realizing that Stiles felt uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping with him alone? Yeah, definitely not possible. The man was a straight up sadist.

Take shopping for a suit for example. First Derek had barked at the employees, then sneered at every single one of Stiles’ suggestions, and finally picked out a suit without even asking Stiles' opinion. Okay, so it was probably the most fashionable, well _suited_ (heh) choice. A blue blazer with a black vest and a white dress shirt underneath. Stiles had balked at the idea of a tie, and luckily Derek had agreed. Of course the comment about Stiles not being mature enough for anything but a clip on hadn’t really won the wolf brownie points, but still.

And if Derek really wanted to be nice, wouldn’t he be letting Stiles sleep on the couch or, and this was going pretty far but, actually buying a _bed_ for Stiles’ room? But no, night after night it was the same cuddle and snuggle routine, to the point where it wasn’t even phasing. Okay, that may not be entirely true. It was still disconcerting, especially how much Stiles was starting to like it. Not that he would admit that to anyone, least of all himself, but it was beginning to be comforting, falling asleep in someone’s arms. Even if those arms belonged to one Derek Hale.

Pure, unadulterated attraction was something that couldn’t be denied though, not that Stiles didn’t try. So on the fourth day of his imprisonment, as he was outside taking Dae for a walk around the house, he couldn’t help but appreciate the view of Derek shirtless. He was cutting logs with an axe, like the freaking mountain man he was. What even.

Derek wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up. “Enjoying the view?”

Stiles gawked for a second, pointing behind him where Dae was sniffing a muddy puddle hesitantly. “Just taking Dae out for a walk, that’s all.”

Derek smirked and set up another log. “Don’t let her run off.” He hefted the axe, and the way the action made his abs _flex_? Hard not to take note of. “I’ll tell Laura you’re the one who lost her if she does.” Light gleamed from the silver of the axehead as it dropped down, cleaving the wood in two in a fluid stroke.

Well, that didn’t sound and/or look threatening. Or hot. Definitely not hot. “She doesn’t like to even go into the woods, I doubt she’ll run off.” Stiles leaned against the side of the house. “Why are you even cutting logs? It’s summer in California.”

“Doesn’t mean the nights aren’t cold,” Derek retorted as he picked up the next log.

“Right, I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t just turn on the, you know, _heat_? That little modern day convenience that you obviously have never heard of, despite the fact that you have a thermostat in the living room.” It was password encoded. Stiles knew, he had tried to turn it up. The house was too damn cold. Why was that even a feature a thermostat could have?

Derek was quiet for a moment as he set the log up before answering, “My family would use the fireplace until it was winter. Smells better than burning the oil.”

“That’s-” Stiles bit back his words. Saying that it was ironic, given that they had all died in a fire, wasn’t exactly the most sensitive way to handle the topic. “That’s cool.” He looked up at the house. “Is this it? Your old house, I mean.”

Derek didn’t look up as he swung the axe down again. “Yes. I had it renovated a few years ago.”

Stiles fidgeted. “Is that... isn’t that a bit weird? To live in the same house, all by yourself. Kind of like you’re left with all the memories.”

Derek paused his hand from picking up another log, his shoulders rigid. He glanced up, his gaze hard and his eyes enigmatic. “It’s better than losing them.”

Stiles looked away, rubbing his neck. He couldn’t deny that, he still had a photo album of his mom. It had been one of the items he had put in his backpack and made sure to carry to Derek’s house personally. No matter how sad it made him to look at it, there was something comforting in how he could still remember what her perfume had smelled like at his tenth birthday party. Or what her laugh sounded like after his first middle school lacrosse game when they had all gone out to dinner with the McCalls to celebrate. Or how her eyes crinkled when Stiles cracked a joke, she would always brag that he got his sense of sarcasm from her side of her family.

That was when Dae decided to walk into view, obviously uncaring about Stiles trip down memory lane, and somehow she had gotten every inch of herself covered in mud. She stood there, shivering, looking every bit as miserable as Stiles felt looking at her. He looked up at Derek hesitantly.

The wolf just glared.

+++

“Okay, do you have any apple cider vinegar?” Stiles said between frantic google searches. Perhaps Yahoo Answers wasn’t the most valid source to get information on how to wash a Dae without dog shampoo, but it was the first link to pop up.

Derek glowered up at him. He was currently adjusting the water temperature, holding Dae with one hand so she wouldn’t jump out of the bathtub. “No.”

“Okay, well this says we can use Dawn in a pinch, and I mean they use it for oil spills and stuff but I don’t know.” Stiles bit his lip. “Maybe we should just go buy some shampoo?”

Derek pointed to the door forcefully. “Go get it from the kitchen.”

After some running around and frantic yelping, Stiles finally found the Dawn and ran back upstairs with it. By that time Derek had already started rubbing the mud out of Dae’s coat with the shower head.

Stiles rushed forward. “Is it lukewarm? The website said it should be lukewarm-”

“It’s fine.” Derek kept his voice soft, and his hands were gently rubbing Dae’s fur. She didn’t look happy exactly, but at least she didn’t look scared. “Hand me the soap.”

Stiles hesitantly handed it over. “Just a little, okay, and don’t get it in her eyes-”

“I’ve washed dogs before Stiles.”

“Yeah, but she’s a little dog, okay? Don’t be too rough with her, she gets freaked out easily-”

“Stiles. Sit. Down.” Each word was grounded out from between Derek’s teeth in an attempt to not sound angry. It didn’t work. Dae began to whine and panic, scrambling to jump out of the tub. Derek clenched his teeth. “For christ’s sakes!”

Without hesitation Stiles stripped off his shirt and went into the tub. He picked Dae up and sat down, placing the dog on his lap. He stroked her sides and shushed her softly, attempting to calm her down. She was still shivering but leaned against him, obviously exhausted. Stiles gave a sigh of relief and said, “I think she’s okay for-,” but the words caught in his throat as he looked up and froze. 

Derek’s gaze was molten, not angry but heated. Okay, no denying it, Stiles definitely knew what that look was about. What was attractive about his skinny ass? Derek quickly looked at Dae and muttered, “Don’t let her squirm too much.”

The rest of the bath went pretty well, if one didn’t take into account that Stiles was self conscious as hell. Derek was shirtless too, it shouldn’t be this weird. Two men, bathing a dog, shirtless. But the way that the Derek kept glancing at him, or how the man’s calloused hands would briefly sweep across Stiles’ skin as they rubbed the soap into Dae’s fur. Stiles couldn’t help but follow the dog’s lead in those moments and shiver at the slick touch.

After the bath was finished Dae was a wet, shivering, but clean puppy. Stiles jeans were soaked and covered in swipes of mud, and he quickly raced into his room and threw on another pair before heading back to the bathroom. Derek had already wrapped Dae in a towel, her white head poking out as she gave Stiles’ the most miserable set of black puppy dog eyes ever beheld. Heart... turning to mush... urge to cuddle... rising. Stiles rushed forward and took her into his arms.

Adventures with the hair dryer didn’t go well at first, the sound alone making Dae yelp and attempt to scramble away, but after awhile she relaxed and let Derek dry her off. Stiles brought her into his room and sprawled on the couch, the puppy lying on his chest. They were both tired by this point. God, Dae wasn’t even that big, he couldn’t even imagine if she was any larger. Still, it hadn’t been too bad. Derek had been awfully considerate through the whole ordeal. It had actually been kind of surprising. Maybe the wolf wasn’t so bad after all.

It wouldn’t even be two whole days before Stiles would regret ever having that thought.

+++

It had all started with an online Halo tournament. Stiles took these things very seriously, and Derek had begrudgingly agreed to let him hook his Xbox into the giant television in the living room, bless the wolf’s blackened heart. Nothing more beautiful than video game graphics shown in high definition. The thing was, Stiles had never really had to really worry about anything during these zen like hours other than his own humanly needs, like bathroom breaks and snacks. Certainly he had never had to worry about letting a dog outside. So, was it really that horrible then, that he had forgotten about Dae so long she had peed on the living room carpet? First time and all, right?

Okay, Stiles felt really guilty when he noticed the wet spot in the corner of the room. Dae was under the table whining, glancing at the corner with a childish guilt that broke his heart in two. Oh god, what kind of monster was he? He scrambled to get some cleaner. Okay, what did you put on a carpet? Wait, Derek had bought some stuff for dog piss at the store, right? Insisting that Dae wasn’t house trained and they would need it. Which wasn’t true at all, Dae was very well trained, hadn’t been a problem until Stiles had completely douched her out and ignored her for hours, god he was horrible. He grabbed the bottle off the counter and rushed into the living room along with a scrub brush he found under the sink and a glass of water.

So there he was, on hands and knees, scrubbing away at the still damp stain with all he had, when Derek walked in. And sniffed ominously. And glared hatefully. And stalked towards Stiles- _oh god, oh fuck, oh god_.

“Stiles,” Derek seethed.

Stiles hands shot up defensively. “Okay, I can explain, really! I was playing Halo and I kind of- I never had a dog before, okay? These things happen!”

Ignoring the rant, Derek bent down at the coffee table and grabbed Dae with one hand. She whined softly but otherwise didn’t struggle.

Stiles leapt up. Nobody messed with his baby, not even Derek Hale. “What the hell Derek!”

“I’m letting her outside so she doesn’t piss again, something you should have done from the start.” Derek was still glaring, but he cradled her against his chest carefully as he walked towards the front door. “Finish cleaning that. We’ll talk about it after you’re done.”

Stiles began to mutter darkly after he heard the door slam shut. Who did Derek think he was, bossing people around and acting all superior? Was Stiles the wolf’s pet and _maid_ now? “Not like I wasn’t going to clean it up anyway, but still, no need to treat me like a freaking child.”

By the time Derek was back, Dae running ahead of him and demanding to be picked up, Stiles had finished cleaning and washed his hands. He scooped the dog up and sat on the couch, looking down at the floor miserably. Derek still looked pissed. This wasn’t good.

“I won’t even tell you I told you so,” Derek began, pacing back and forth. “I won’t even tell you how irresponsible you were, or how now she could pick up bad habits and do it again- no. I’m just going to tell you that she’s going to sleep in the cage at night now.”

“But she’ll get cold!” Stiles protested, looking up in surprise. He snuggled Dae close.

Derek shook his head. “I don’t care. I’ll go into town and buy a heating pad today, but she needs to learn discipline.”

“But she’ll be lonely! She’s a delicate soul, Derek, she can’t handle being alone all night!”

“She’ll be fine. And you’re not allowed to sleep with her down here either.” Derek walked up to Stiles and grabbed his chin, making the teen meet his eyes. “She’s being punished, not moved. You’re not allowed to be there with her. She needs to learn to sleep alone.”

Stiles was the one glaring now. He slapped Derek’s hand away. “Where do you even come off? It wasn’t even her fault! I was the one who should have let her out, and who ignored her for freaking Halo! I should be punished, not her!”

Derek crossed his arms and raised his brow. “Really? And what do you propose I do? Cut down on your allowance?”

Stiles didn’t appreciate the sarcasm about his non-existent allowance. Actually, an allowance would be pretty cool. Better than the current broke state he was in. Not exactly the best time to bring that up, however. “Come on, can’t you think of something? Lock me in my room, take away my laptop, fucking spank me if you want, just don’t take this out on Dae!”

A heavy silence followed. Stiles couldn’t help but fidget as Derek gazed down at him with furrowed brows. It felt like an eternity before Derek quietly asked, “Do you mean that?”

“What, taking away my laptop? I know I’m pretty much addicted to the internet, but if you’re reasonable-”

“No, not that,” Derek cut off. “About me... spanking you.” His eyes flashed blue.

Stiles mouth suddenly felt dry. Derek’s eyes hadn’t turned blue since that one time in the interview room. “What, seriously?”

Derek’s eyes shifted back to their normal hazel. “If you’re not serious about it then I don’t know why you even bothered asking.”

“No, no!” Stiles hesitated just a moment longer before conceding, “Okay, fine. You can spank me if Dae can still sleep with me.” He didn’t say with _us_ , though that was probably a given. No way Derek was letting him sneak out of cuddle duty after this.

Derek contemplated this for a moment, appearing to be divided. The smug bastard. “Well, I suppose I can let her off, this one time. If you’re willing to do that.” He smiled, and his teeth were white against his lips. “And, as they say; no time like the present.”

+++

Stiles walked to the couch like a funeral march. He had put Dae in her cage in the kitchen, because Derek had reasoned that he didn’t want to ‘scare her.’ Scare _her_? What about Stiles? Stiles was terrified. Stiles was about to be the one to piss on the carpet now.

Derek patted his knees, which was a ridiculous motion given how straight his face was. His voice was like hot gravel, grating down upon Stiles’ nerves as he said, “Take off your pants and lay across my lap.”

Stiles gulped. “Can’t I leave my pants on? I mean, come on, this is humiliating enough as it is-”

“Never mind then.” Stiles didn’t even have time to sigh in relief before Derek went on to say, “Take off your underwear as well then.”

“What?” Stiles balked. “Come on, I don’t know why it’s necessary to-”

“Your shirt too now.” A finger was held up in warning. “And if you complain one more time we can forget the whole punishment now and go back to my original plan.”

Stiles held his tongue and sulked quietly, wondering what he had done to deserve this. Still, it wasn’t even about the fact that bedtime would be way more awkward with Dae gone. He really had let the dog down, and he knew that sleeping alone really would upset her. He had to make it up to her. He stripped without looking at Derek, pulling off his shirt and yanking off his pants and boxers in one go.

Stiles walked up to the couch, keeping his gaze firmly on the knees he was about to drape himself across. Really, he’d never been spanked as a child, but this seemed a little too far. It would probably hurt just as much with his boxers on. No need to strip down to his birthday suit. He kept his mind firmly on how unfair this was, and what a freak Derek was for making him do it, as he laid across Derek’s knees, staring resolutely at the couch cushion.

Derek, for his part, had no hesitation as he reached out and stroked Stiles’ ass. The teen bit his lip to keep from calling out in surprise. The fingers were warm and rough as they slid against the pale skin. A coil of tension wound itself up down Stiles’ spine as he shut his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. God, what was his life right now?

Derek tsked. “Embarrassed?”

Stiles clenched the sofa cushion. “No. Didn’t you know? They taught us this in school. Sexual Humiliation 101. The class was a bit too hand’s on for my taste, but all in the name of being a good little Companion I su-” Stiles sentence was cut off with a yelp, his eyes snapping open as Derek’s hand came down hard against his ass. The slap was biting, not bruising, but was still on the edge of painful. Stiles could already imagine his skin turning red. And Derek had a front seat view, oh god. He felt himself blush for the first time in a long time.

Derek rubbed the spot where he smacked, the action mockingly soothing. “Was that too much for you? If you beg I might go a bit easier.”

Stiles shook his head stubbornly. “No. It’s fine.”

Derek brought his hand up and down again, the slap echoing in Stiles’ ears. He stifled a cry, forcing his lips closed. There was no way he was going to give the wolf the satisfaction of hearing him cry. Not now, not ever.

After each slap Derek would rub the hurt tenderly, stroking the sensitive skin until even that caused discomfort. Stiles wriggled desperately, trying to get away from the tantalizing feel of calloused hands on red flesh. His cock began to swell, his erection rubbing against the stiff fabric of Derek’s jeans. Derek wasn’t counting, and would it even had mattered? He had never given out a number. How long was this going to last? Stiles was stifling moans right along with cries of pain now. It wasn’t even that he enjoyed it, it was just so embarrassing, and Derek was touching him so softly in between the slaps. And his cock kept riding against the wolf’s leg, like Stiles was a fucking dog in heat. He wanted nothing more than for this to end so that he could run off to the bathroom and jerk off.

Slap. Stoke. Slap. Stroke. A continuous, maddening beat. 

“Okay,” Derek said after what felt like an eternity, sounding eerily calm. Stiles writhed on his knees, sweating, his body flushed red. “That’s enough now.”

“Thank god,” Stiles muttered, the tension from his shoulders easing. He moved to get up but felt that his legs had cramped, and crumpled to the floor. He went on his knees, legs splayed out, and grabbed the coach for support.

Derek chuckled darkly and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Sore?”

Stiles shook his head. No, he was fine, just fine. Just had to get his walking legs back, ah ha ha ha. Any minute now...

Derek slinked down from the couch. Before Stiles even had a chance to ask him what he was doing, the wolf grabbed hold of Stiles’ hips and bent down to swipe a long line of tongue against Stiles’ ass. The action was so surprising, the trail of spit tingling against the red skin, that a moan ripped itself out of Stiles’ mouth. He closed his mouth with wide eyes, and clung onto the sofa in an effort to ground himself.

“Like that?” Derek said, and Stiles could hear the smirk.

“No!” Stiles shot back. This was not contingent upon the original agreement! Spanking did not entail licking afterwards! This was a completely disregard for any sense of respect and-

Derek licked again, making sure to trail his tongue slowly. “I’m just trying to make you feel better.”

Stiles was beyond retorts at this point. Derek Hale was licking his ass. How did you even respond to that? Stiles thought he was doing pretty well by shoving his face into the sofa cushion, attempting to block out the moans escaping him. This wasn’t happening, this _wasn’t_ happening.

Derek wasn’t even kind enough to politely ignore the raging hard on Stiles was currently sporting. Instead he took it upon himself, still merrily licking Stiles’ ass like it was the greatest salt lick in the world, to take a single finger and trace a line down its underside.

Stiles’ hips jerked forward at the motion, wanting more, needing more.

Derek forced Stiles to turn around, the teen’s shoulder blades pressing into the sofa. Stiles closed his eyes again, refused to open them, _couldn’t_ open them. But the feeling of warmth and wet and too much, far too much overwhelmed him as Derek took the entirety of his cock into his mouth. Stiles’ hips canted upwards, his knees pressing down so hard into the carpet he could already feel the rug burn. The edge of the couch seat dug into his shoulderblades.

It was toe curling, moan wrenching, golden sparks beneath his closed eyelids good. All those intimate years of experience with his own hand, no matter how slick and warm, could hold nothing to this. This heat, this intensity. And the knowledge that the one giving him this pleasure was Derek Hale, a man that few could hold a candle to in looks, a wolf who took what he wanted without thinking twice... To know that he wanted Stiles now, to give Stiles this sensation, was pleasurable beyond words.

Stiles did something very stupid then, and opened his eyes. Derek’s eyes were closed now, the black eyelashes long and striking against his pale cheek. His mouth was slowly working it’s way up and down the length of Stiles’ cock, the tongue swirling around the head, lips wet with spit.

As if on instinct, Derek looked up, his ice blue eyes glowing in a way that made Stiles shiver. To know that mouth could just as easily sprout fangs, or that the hands pressed into his hips could so easily grow claws. It was a dangerous pleasure, a leap of faith that was being forced, not asked for, so easy was Derek’s confidence that he could control his wolf. Or, perhaps, that his wolf was already controlling him.

And it was that look, that connection of gazes like two sparks meeting, that finally sent Stiles over the edge. 

+++

It wasn’t that awkward afterwards. Okay, it wasn’t _as_ awkward as Stiles had thought it would be. Maybe that was because he was so tired. He hadn’t even protested when Derek had carried him upstairs, cradling Stiles in his arms like a child. Not a peep was heard when Derek deposited him into the bed. Not a sound made as Derek came back from the bathroom with a wet, warm towel and wiped the spit off Stiles’. There was no cum to clean off at least. Derek had licked and swallowed it all.

And if Derek took off his shirt and crawled into bed afterwards, cradling Stiles' to his chest, well, Stiles wasn’t about to complain. Not when he was so sated and sleepy, so ready for a lazy afternoon lap. And certainly not when Derek was so warm, stroking small circles into Stiles’ stomach as they drifted off to sleep.

+++

The rest of the week was a bit more awkward. And by a bit, Stiles meant a lot. A lot more awkward. Conversations were stilted and short, and every time they accidently touched (fingers bumping while handing salt over the dinner table, arms brushing in the car) Stiles would flinch away. It wasn’t that he hadn’t liked... well, admittedly, the beginning wasn’t quite to Stiles' liking, but the end of it had been great. Greater than great, fucking spectacular. Not that he was going to ask for an encore performance, especially if he had to deal with the embarrassment of being told no. But still, every touch reminded him of that moment.

That counted bedtime too, though Derek didn't give an inch when it came to cuddling. Though after the first night it wasn’t that bad. The bed (ironically) almost became like a neutral zone of comforting touches, nothing more. Derek didn’t once kiss him, or ask Stiles for a kiss. Dae was always there as the ultimate bed buddy, devoiding all possibility of sexy times.

It was a few days later, Stiles walking into the kitchen one bright morning, that he learned just how aware Derek was of the night time situation. It came in the form of Derek’s shiny new iphone, which had been left on the dining room table with no wolf in site. It wasn’t even a question whether Stiles was going to read it or not. Not like Derek was giving him any privacy.

There were surprisingly (okay, not so surprisingly) few contacts in his phone. Most seemed to be business related. Stiles scrolled down to a familiar name. Laura. He clicked to see latest string of messages sent.

Laura: _Is Dae okay? You know what I’ll do to you if she’s hurt, right?_  
Derek: _Rat’s fine._  
Laura: _Are you making sure she’s warm? She gets cold very easily!_  
Derek: _It’s fine._  
Laura: _Did you at least get a heating pad for her at night?_  
Laura: _Derek?_  
Laura: _I will get an answer Derek so help me god if you locked her in that cage all night!_  
Derek: _Stiles brings her to bed._  
Laura: _HAHAHAHAHAHA You’re getting cockblocked by a chihuahua?!_  
Laura: _Derek?_  
Laura: _Poor baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings._  
Laura: _Okay, fine. Sulk._

Okay, saving that thought for later. Not that Laura was entirely incorrect... At least someone could lord above Derek. Just then a text message popped up from Peter.

 _Peter: _Stiles can wear the collar if he wants to. It would create quite the stir, I’m sure.__

Stiles clicked the screen off and set it back down on the table. No way was he going to read more about that. Oh god, the ball was today. Why did it have to be today?

Dae walked in while Stiles was frying up some bacon. She stared up at him with black button eyes.

“What’s wrong girl? Do you miss Derek?” Stiles snorted as he shimmied the pan. “No way, right? Who would miss Mr. Grumpypants? Certainly not a cute, sweet girl like you, certainly not. Who needs the brooding guy anyway, sulking it up in this house? Certainly not us, that’s right, certainly not-”

“She wants some bacon.”

Stiles swiveled his head back and saw that Derek was leaning against the kitchen entrance with the most I’m-not-amused face that was ever not amused.

Stiles laughed nervously, squeaking out, “Oh, yeah, course,” before turning back to the task at hand. Nope, not going to get into an argument this early in the morning. Not before breakfast. And he wasn’t embarrassed, if that’s what anyone was thinking, certainly not. Not embarrassed at all, this was him, frying bacon and not being embarrassed.

Nervous, maybe, especially when Derek decided to come up from behind him and sniff right next to his ear. Stiles could feel the wolf’s body heat along his back, though they weren’t touching. They could be, if Stiles leaned back, not that he wanted to. He certainly did not want to lean back into that muscled body that he had come to know so well after so many nights of cuddling- no, that didn’t sound comforting or anything at all.

“Don’t burn it,” Derek muttered in his ear, and oh god, how was the world fair when the man’s gruff voice sounded that laced with pure _sex_?

Stiles glared into the pan. “I won’t. Why don’t you just take a seat while I finish up? Eggs are already on the table.”

“Hmm,” Derek murmured in agreement before slinking off to the table.

They were halfway through breakfast (not another word yet spoken between them) when the doorbell rang. They both went to the entrance, and Derek opened it to reveal Laura. Dae started jumping up excitedly, placing her paws on the woman’s legs, tail wagging. Laura looked only too happy to oblige and pick the dog up.

“‘Bout time,” Derek said gruffly.

“Oh, shush you. Stiles, sweetie, nice to see you again!” Laura came in for a one armed hug. “We really must get together sometime and get to know each other more. How was taking care of Dae? Nothing too bad happened, I hope?”

Stiles felt a bit shy all of the sudden. It wasn’t that he wasn’t use to women, he had plenty of female friends in high school, but just that Laura had this matronly feel to her. It kind of reminded Stiles of his own mom. He didn’t really know how to handle that. “No, she was fine,” he managed to get out.

Derek tsked. “She was a nuisance all week, don’t expect me to take care of her again.”

Laura pouted her cherry red lips. “Oh, don’t act so high and mighty!” She turned to Stiles. “We had to take care of our Aunt’s terrier once, and Derek adored that dog! He even put pink bows on the poor puppy, and when we told him that it was a boy he just said, ‘Boys can be pretty too!’” Laura gave her brother a mischievous grin. “Remember that, Derek?”

Derek’s brow furrowed. “That was a dark time in my life, and I’d rather you not bring it up.”

Laura’s laugh was light and tinkling, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the sound. “Oh, you poor thing. Sorry to make you go through such hardship, poor baby brother.” She pinched his cheek to his obvious annoyance. “You’re coming to the big ball tonight, right?”

“Like every year,” said Derek with evident exasperation. Obviously he was not looking forward to the event.

“But this year is different! Didn’t you know, that’s why Peter made it so early. He did the same thing when I was paired with Ivan.” Laura turned to Stiles and leaned in, her smile faltering a bit. “And if Uncle Peter says anything... odd to you, just let me or Derek know.”

“Well,” Stiles smirked, “that doesn’t sound disconcerting at all. Will do.”

Laura threw back her head as she barked another laugh. “Oh, I like this one! He’s got spirit! Now, I really must be off because Ivan is waiting with the twins in the car. After this whole Ball fiasco you really must bring Stiles over for a proper hello.” She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. “And don’t forget to say goodbye to Dae! She’s going to a family in Arizona after this, they’re picking her up tonight. So this will be your last chance!”

Derek scowled as the dog was thrust before his face. Dae, for her part, didn’t shake. Stiles was so proud, his little girl had grown up so fast. He was going to miss her and her cock-blocking ways. And, just to prove how brave she was, Dae even gave Derek’s nose a tentative lick.

Stiles was expecting Derek to growl or complain, but instead he simply took a step back in surprise and wiped his nose, looking almost... dare Stiles say it... bashful? Maybe even a little sorry to see Dae go, just for a second? Then it was quickly covered up with one of his patented, Derek Hale scowl.

Stiles, for his part, gave Dae lots of pets and loving, and got a few kisses in return as well. “You’re gonna do great in Arizona, it’s even warmer than here. I’m sure you’re new family will love you just as much as we did.”

And it wasn’t until Laura had left, the door closed, not even until they were both seated at the dining room table, that Stiles realized that he even said _we_. As in, Derek and himself. And looking up at Derek, who might look angry to the casual observer but somehow came off as sulking to Stiles, he knew he had meant it.

And they had another thing in common too. Both them were obviously, so not looking forward to the ball tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you were all so lovely in you Dae suggestions (and I hope I got at least part of all your suggestions), I wanted to ask you guys what you wanted to see at the Ball! Just about every character in current canon will be there, or at least can be there. So, clothing (it's all formal), interactions, and cameo appearances- now is the time to make your suggestions!
> 
> Of course normal comments about how you feel about the chapter are welcomed too =P As I've said, nothing makes me want to write more! lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Another pause before Derek leaned down, causing Stiles to flinch back into the sofa. He spoke softly into Stiles’ ear, his voice low and sensual. “I think we both know there’s a big difference between me and my uncle on that matter, Stiles.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Stiles tried to keep his heart from thudding, or his hands from fidgeting. It was a losing battle. “Really? I would love to be enlightened on that fact.” He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt._
> 
>  
> 
> _Derek took his fingers and touched Stiles’ neck, almost exactly where Peter had touch only a few minutes prior. “That when it comes to things I do, you’re more than willing.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : Hey guys, if you'll check out the tags I've added non-con elements! If you don't like scenes with non-con elements, then I would highly suggest you don't read this. I'm trying to not spoil what happens, but it's a fairly short scene that doesn't go "too far. I would call it "light" molestation. And, *SPOILER ALERT* it's not Derek but it does involve someone and Stiles, I'm not saying who!
> 
> Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way, please enjoy!

Peter Hale didn’t live in a house. Hell, Peter Hale didn’t even live in a mansion. Peter freaking Hale lived in an _estate_. The kind that appeared in Jane Austen novels, or, more to Stiles’ experience, movies based on Jane Austen novels. The wolf lived in the countryside with sprawling gardens, a wine cellar, and a cluster of buildings that (though only built recently) looked like it sprang up in the Victorian era. If Derek’s house was an understatement of wealth, Peter’s home was literally screaming upper, _upper_ class.

He even had servants. Freaking servants! Humans who were all too happy to dress up in waiter outfits and serve little appetizers and non-alcoholic beverages (most Companions were still underage, and wolves were notoriously hard to get drunk and notoriously dangerous when they did manage it), parading around with huge smiles and perfectly made up faces. If there was ever a definition of harem, it was personified in the young and beautiful wait staff of Peter Hale.

And the host of the ball (because really, you definitely wouldn’t degrade a Hale get together by calling it a _party_ ) was the most well suited up of all. He was wearing the latest fashionable formal wear, and despite the fact that Derek had come in a tuxedo, the older wolf was definitely outshining every other man at the party. His slicked back hair and stubbled smiled (seriously, was stubble a Hale thing or what?) spoke of an easy confidence that one just couldn’t learn outside of years of experience.

Stiles kind of hated Peter, but was sure if he knew the wolf a bit better, he would hate him even more. Peter represented everything that was wrong with the social system, how humans were just suppose to bow down to their werewolf overlords and smile and just freaking take it. It didn’t help that, no matter how quiet and clipped Stiles was with him, Peter seemed to be absolutely besotted with him. Can you say, creepy? It had actually been a fear for a long time, that Peter would try to claim Stiles. Or be the only one to claim him, anyway, because there was no way Stiles would have agreed to that little arrangement. Or even that Peter would have used his werewolf clout to scare others into not claiming Stiles. 

It may sound boastful that Stiles thought this, but there was just way too much evidence to ignore that Peter was infatuated with him. Seriously, did he give off Hale attraction pheromones or something? Every stupid ball that Stiles had ever been forced to attend (it was hard to fake sick when the nurse had lying sensors), Peter had always made sure to talk to him, and their conversations had never turned out well. Ever. Peter had always goaded Stiles into complaining about the Companion system, and then laughed and say something condescending like, “Oh, one day you’ll learn to like it. Maybe I’ll even take that duty upon myself.”

See? _See_?! This creepy ass- can Stiles be blamed for dreading every single event? If he didn’t know Danny and Lydia had his back, he would have been terrified of the bad touch. Not that Peter didn’t touch him, rubs against his arms, pats against his shoulders, small things like that that would make Stiles shiver in a very not good way.

Speaking of his friends, if there was one thing he was glad for, it was that they were here tonight. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks since he saw them last (a couple of days with Scott, but still), and yeah they did keep up with texts and stuff a lot, but to see them face to face it was great.

The first couple he saw was Lydia and Jackson. Lydia, as usual, outshone just about everyone else with her russet hair messed to perfection and the most suitable dress in the most suitable green that made her eyes shine majestically. Oh yeah, old crushes really did die hard, especially when the dress had a slit down the side that showed off her legs wonderfully. Jackson looked perfect as usual, whatever, like Stiles even cared.

Lydia smiled. It had been awhile since their high school days of her being part of the popular group, ignoring Stiles at every opportunity. After Stiles had pretty much accepted that they were only ever going to just be friends, and that she loved Jackson more than the douche really deserved, they had actually turned out to be pretty close.

“Hey Lydia, gotten into Harvard yet?” Stiles joked. Though not really, because Lydia was probably the smartest person he knew. Even Danny with his computer hacking madness couldn’t really compete with the genius that was Lydia Martin.

“Stanford, actually, I decided to stay in state.” She looked smug about that, but then again, Stiles would have looked pretty smug too if he had gotten into one of the best schools in the nation. “Jackson got in too, he’s joining their Lacrosse team. They have a werewolf division and everything. Naturally he should be captain within two years, three tops.”

Stiles whistled. In high school Stiles had barely made it off the bench, but it had always been obvious that Jackson was going to go onto a college league, even before he was turned. “Yeah, Scott talked about Lacrosse too.” He turned to Jackson. “Maybe you guys will even compete?”

Jackson sneered, which was the usual Jackson reaction. Even though Stiles had learned he wasn’t nearly as much of a jackass as he first appeared to be, Jackson would forever be just a bit of a pompous tool. “Can’t wait to have the chance to crush him then.”

That was when Derek came back with two drinks, looking even more annoyed than usual. Stiles had to admit, Derek did pull off the black tuxedo thing way too well. Jackson immediately stood straighter and wiped the sneer off his face. Interesting...

“Mr. Hale,” Jackson said with a slight nod of his head, sounding more respectful than Stiles had ever heard him before.

Derek nodded too. “Whittemore.”

“Whoa,” Stiles broke in, “no need to get all emotional guys! Seriously, you’re embarrassing me!”

“I don’t think you need anyone’s help with that,” said a smooth voice, and suddenly Danny joined them with a debonair smile and a cream colored suit that only Danny could probably pull off.

That was when Jackson finally decided to break out a smile. If there was one time when he was less of a tool, it was when he was confronted with his best friend.

The conversation naturally lead towards Danny’s new place as a government hacker, which Danny laughed and assured the group (much to everyone’s disbelief) wasn’t nearly as cool as they thought it was. He pointed out a tall, thin man in the most generic, black government suit that was ever sewn, and bragged jokingly how his new bosses saw fit to send him off with his own personal werewolf bodyguard.

“Looks kind of scrawny to be a bodyguard,” Jackson said haughtily.

Danny wrinkled his nose. “Looks can be deceiving.”

Derek nodded in agreement. “You should never judge a man by his looks, Whittemore. Especially when it comes to werewolves.”

Throughout the entire conversation Derek had been, surprisingly, talkative. Though not a social butterfly by any means, he could actually hold his own in polite conversation. And, paint Stiles shocked, Derek was kind of good at it. Or at least really good at faking it.

The conversation ended when the music started up, and everyone took that as a cue to begin dancing. Danny excused himself to go stand by the mysterious government agent, and they quickly fell into a private conversation. Lydia and Jackson, never missing an opportunity to upstage everyone, began to waltz with such grace that they made swans look like pigeons, or some bogus metaphor like that.

Stiles was totally expecting to go stand by the wall as well, but was surprised when he found Derek grabbing his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor.

“Dude, what gives? Are you seriously making me dance?” Stiles couldn’t believe it.

Derek shrugged as he pulled Stiles into position. “It’s customary for Mates to dance at the ball. I wouldn’t want to break tradition.”

Well, it wasn’t like Stiles didn’t know how to waltz (they taught just about every formal dance in gym, both leading and following, _yay_ being a Companion), but still. The fact that Derek’s arm was wrapped around his waist, and Derek’s hand was holding his, and Derek’s face was the one that was now ridiculously close to his. Yeah, it was making Stiles feel uncomfortable to be this close, especially when the lights were so bright and the music was so loud.

“Danny’s not dancing!” Stiles protested, his voice a bit shaky.

Derek ground his teeth, but was calm as he explained, “Danny doesn’t have a Mate. Full experience, right? And I know you learned the waltz in school.” And then, like the leading man he was, Derek began to move.

Stiles staggered for the first few steps, trying to remember when to go right and when to go left, stepping on Derek’s toes more than once. He kept looking down, and felt embarrassed to be so clumsy when Derek was coming off as so suave.

Derek didn’t complain though, and guided Stiles through with strong pushes and pulls, even muttering, “One-two-three, one-two-three, there, you got it.” It was surprisingly nice, the way Derek slowed, going off beat until Stiles remembered the steps again.

+++

Scott didn’t arrive until much later. By then Derek had started a conversation with some other wolves who Stiles didn’t know or care about. Relief flooding him, Stiles ran up to Scott with an enthusiasm that was met by an uncharacteristically pained smile. Something was up.

“Yo, dude, what’s wrong?” Stiles patted Scott’s arm. “You can’t be that upset to see me, right?”

Scott sighed heavily before blurting out, “No, no I’m really glad to see you all and everything, but Allison is just really stressed out tonight and I’m not sure why. She took forever to get ready and we only just got here, and now she’s in the bathroom with Lydia and I just don’t know man. It’s really strange, I wonder if she’s sick.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “Aw man, that sucks. If she wasn’t in the girl’s room I would totally go talk to her for you. Did she look sick?”

It was strange, now that Stiles thought about it. Everytime Peter threw one of these balls, Allison would always somehow manage to get sick that night. And it had to be legit, because the werewolf nurse was not about to give anyone a sick pass for just any old reason, even if said person begged and cried and tried to make her understand that, _yes, his life could be in danger if he went_. But yeah, Allison never did show up. It was weird, but Stiles never really knew how to ask.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I just don’t like not knowing what’s up, you know?” Scott was wearing khaki pants and a black jacket with a tie that he started to loosen nervously. “You know how I get with her, I mean it was really bad when we first got together...”

Understatement of the century. Scott had been head over heels, literally tripping over himself like the eager puppy he was to get Allison to like him. And, luckily for everyone involved, Allison fell just as quickly. But every time she got sick, or they even had the tiniest of arguments, Scott would flood Stiles with text messages asking how Allison was, and had Stiles talk to Allison yet, and did you think Allison would forgive Scott if he did this? It got to be more than a little annoying after awhile, but luckily had all cooled down as everyone got older and more mature.

Before Stiles could think of the best super supportive best friend thing to say, Scott came out with the provocative and eye opening question of, “So... you and Mr. Hale, huh?”

Stiles squinted suspiciously. “What do you mean, you and Mr. Hale? What are you trying to imply there?”

“Dude, relax!” Scott’s hands shot up in defense. “I mean, I don’t like thinking about my friend boning anyone, much less my former principal but-”

“What?!” Stiles shouted, momentarily forgetting he was in a room with other people. A few stared at him, and he made sure to lower his voice as he seethed, “I am not sleeping with Derek Hale! I mean, yes, technically we sleep in the same bed, but nothing sexual- we haven’t had sex or anything, okay?”

“Oh... sorry. You smelled like him so I guess I just thought...” Scott scratched the side of his head. “Well, that’s surprising.”

“Whoa!” Stiles seriously could not believe what was coming out of his supposed friend’s mouth right now. “Am I really that much of a wanton creature to you?”

“No, dude, relax. It’s just, even if you guys are pretending to be Mates, it’s still... I don’t know, like an urge?” Scott shifted his shoulders, looking more and more uncomfortable as he continued on. “To... mark your territory? I’m surprised that Mr. Hale suppressed it, to be honest.”

“What? Didn’t you and Allison go two years without... you know... marking her territory?” Stiles made a face just thinking about it. Ew, it was like thinking about his dad having sex. So not okay.

Scott frowned in disgust. “Dude, no, just no. And that was basically hell, okay? If there was a way she could sneak out without you guys... or if we could sneak off for a bit- I don’t know, she felt embarrassed about that, so I wasn’t going to pressure her into it. But yeah, basically that took all my willpower not to pressure her into more. And that was probably because I knew she was kind of mine anyway?”

“Well, Derek doesn’t like me like... that. It’s just a stupid bet-slash-training regime, he’s not actually interested.” Not in a soul mate sort of way in any case. Okay, Stiles couldn’t deny that Derek was sexually attracted to him, but that was it. No deeper meaning, no deeper connection. Just pure physical attraction, and the feeling was mutual. Stiles may think that Derek was sex on muscular legs, but that was it, end of story.

“Oh... Well, why are you guys sleeping in the same bed then?” asked Scott, still looking pretty uncomfortable and pretty confused.

“He said it was a Mate thing- it’s just a scare tactic, okay!” Explaining the sleeping arrangement to Scott was somehow more embarrassing than having to sleep with Derek in the first place.

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, shaking his head in disbelief. “Admit it man, there’s definitely something going on.” He looked over his shoulder and quickly took his hand off. “And if you don’t believe me, just check who’s coming over now. Mr. Hale is basically giving me the death glare just for touching your shoulder.”

Derek was coming over, but by the time Stiles saw him he had a blank expression on his face. Okay, so Derek was a little possessive. Wolves were a little possessive, they had learned that much in class. Didn’t really mean much. Did it? No, no of course it didn’t.

Derek stopped and gave the go to manly-man nod to Scott. “McCall.”

Scott nodded to, and obviously this was a wolf thing. “Mr. Hale.”

Stiles attempted to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Attempted being the operative word. “Great, now that we have the mushy greetings over with...”

And then Derek said something surprisingly cordial. “Where’s your Mate?”

Scott look a bit startled. “Oh, she’s in the bathroom. She’s not feeling very well.” He looked at the floor nervously as he added, “We may leave early.”

Oh god, why couldn’t Scott have just shut his mouth and left? Now Derek was going to go full on lecture mode on the importance of Mates and ceremony and how these sorts of things were important, and be a general jackass about the whole thing. Stiles would have helped Scott and Allison slip out the back himself. Hell, he may have even joined them in their great escape.

Derek didn’t look upset though. In fact, he almost sounded relieved when he said, “That’s good. Your Mate’s comfort should be your biggest priority. Thank you for coming tonight anyway, I know that this is mandatory. I’ll inform my uncle that she wasn’t feeling well.”

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise. “But I thought... with the law and all...”

Derek shook his head. “Anyone with eyes can see that you’re content. If she has any qualms, she knows how to contact us. But from various reports it seems like a happy match. You have my permission to leave.”

Scott nodded, and for the first time that night he looked relieved. “Thank you Mr. Hale. I really appreciate it! I’m going to go find her now.”

Stiles shook himself out of his surprised stupor to say, “I’ll go with you, since I haven’t seen her in forever.” He turned to Derek with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, if that is okay?”

Derek nodded stiffly. “Go ahead. Just make sure to find me again afterwards.”

On the way to the bathroom Stiles asked Scott, “Hey, what do you mean the law and all?”

“What, you mean you don’t remember? That’s the whole point to this thing. To make sure the werewolves and their Companions are happy with matches. Mr. Hale and his uncle have to basically talk to everyone and make sure they’re doing okay and no one is being mistreated or anything. It’s the law, dude.”

Stiles hadn’t remembered it, but now it was kind of coming back to him. That’s right, it was a federal mandate to make sure there was no Companion abuse going on. If memory served him right, parties like these were mandatory annually for the first couple of years. He supposed that was why he hadn’t recognized so many of the Companions here, as they hadn’t graduated with him. Alright, one slightly less corrupt niche in the system. Didn’t really change Stiles perspective all that much. He guessed it was decent of the Hales, making the process more comfortable than it could be, but still. He was 99 percent sure Peter Hale just liked to show off.

Allison and Lydia were sitting outside the bathroom, whispering to each other somberly. Allison did look a little pale, and her smile was tepid as Stiles demanded a hug. She was wearing a purple jacket and black cocktail dress combo, and slapped Stiles lightly when he called her Hawkeye. Hey, at least that was a good sign. Allison had obviously not lost her spirit.

After a few polite hellos and how are yous, Scott told Allison they were allowed to leave, much to her obvious relief. Stiles made her promise to get some rest and to text him whenever she felt bored, and she solemnly promised before leaving with Scott, the wolf putting his arm around her waist protectively as they walked to the main entrance.

“Is she okay?” Stiles asked Lydia. He didn’t think anyone here could be more eager than him to get away tonight.

“She’s just feeling a bit anemic, I think,” Lydia answered in a manufactured way. There was obviously more to the story than she was letting on.

Stiles bit his lip before asking, “Is she pregnant or...?”

Lydia looked horrified. “No! Why would you- look, it’s really just not my place to say why she didn’t feel well. If you really want to know, you should ask her yourself.” She huffed and walked away, her high heels clacking against the tiled floor.

Stiles scratched his head as he watched her go. What was up with her?

+++

As Stiles walked back he noticed Erica and Boyd on the dancefloor, having arrived late as well. Erica was wearing a sparkling gold gown with a plunging neckline, not afraid to flaunt her sexiness, as always. Boyd was wearing a dark-gold vest and white collared shirt, and even without a jacket he looked perfectly suitable to have Erica within his arms. He was looking down at her like she was the only woman in the room. Stiles decided he would talk to them later.

The next couple he saw was a bit more odd. Finstock was somehow dancing with Greenberg, a Companion of no particularly distinguishing features. Finstock kept barking at him about where to place his feet and that Greenberg better keep time, and Stiles shook his head in pity. Why did the teacher always see fit to pick on the poor guy?

When Stiles finally found Derek again, dread knotted in his stomach. The wolf was talking with his uncle. Just as Stiles was about to make a getaway, Peter made eye contact and gave a predatory smile, waving him to come over. Oh great, no going back now. Derek looked more sullen as usual, and as soon as Stiles came up to the duo he positioned himself by Stiles' side, sticking close. Weird, but okay.

“Ahhh, Stiles. Nice to finally see you tonight.” Peter’s voice was the very definition of smarmy.

Stiles gave the wolf a tight smile. “Nice to see you too, Mr. Hale.”

“Please, I’ve told you before. Call me Peter. Especially since I share my last name with someone so..,” Peter’s lips curled up mischievously, “intimate with you now. How are you liking your new living arrangement?”

“It’s fine.” Stiles wasn’t about to go off on a rant about how he was going to be gone in a few weeks anyway, so even if Derek was annoying to live with and deal with, it didn’t really matter. No, no rants tonight when Peter would take everything Stiles could say as a chance to start on one of his pro-Companion speeches.

“Well, If you ever find yourself growing bored, you’re always welcome to visit me...” Peter touched the side of Stiles’ neck with the pads of his fingers. Before Stiles had a chance to react, to flinch back and glare, Derek was there grabbing Stiles’ waist, pulling him close and out of range of the touch. And, whoa, that was some glare, even for Derek.

Peter smirked. “Come now Derek, no need to be hasty. Though you never were one to share your toys.”

“And you were never one to keep your hands to yourself,” Derek answered back, hostility lining his words.

Stiles wasn’t too keen to play chew toy between two dogs. He wriggled in Derek’s hold. “Not like you’re one to talk.”

Derek shot him a look that said, _Be quiet for once_.

Before Stiles could start talking, simply out of principal of doing the exact opposite of whatever Derek wanted, Peter said, “I hope that my present was to your liking, at least. I do wish to be supportive in your new endeavors of finding a Mate.”

“We haven’t used it yet,” Derek shot back, still not releasing his tight grip on Stiles’ waist

“Yet?!” Stiles squealed in surprise. What the hell was Derek implying-

“Shame,” Peter said to Derek. “You’ll have to tell me how it goes. The sales clerk who recommended it to me was awfully sure it was comfortable for human use. Not that I would judge if you used it on yourself, though I always thought you did take after me in that regard.”

“In _what_ regard?” Stiles asked, more than a little alarmed at how this conversation was going.

Derek was quick to reply, “If we do use it I’ll be keeping mine and my Mate’s private life to ourselves. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other guests to attend to.” He turned to walk away, dragging Stiles with him.

“Like I said, Stiles,” Peter said as they left, “you’re welcome here at any time.”

+++

“Man,” Stiles said a few minutes later, placated by Derek’s offering of appetizers as he sat in one of the sofas by the bathroom, “your uncle gives me such a creeper feel. Sometimes I get this feeling he wants to bone me or something.”

Derek’s frown deepened. “He does. I thought that much would be obvious.”

Stiles nearly choked on a shrimp. “Dude! Gross! Something I never really want to even think about, getting the bad touch from your uncle- gah.” He shook his head to clear the mental image threatening to form.

“He would never do so without your interest.”

Was Derek really trying to defend Peter here? Stiles felt the need to ask sarcastically, “Are you sure about that?”

There was a long pause before Derek said, “You shouldn’t judge all werewolves on the fact that my uncle may, at times, have a momentary lapse in moral judgement.”

“Well you’re not exactly showing that to be true by personal example,” Stiles couldn’t help but point out.

Another pause before Derek leaned down, causing Stiles to flinched back into the sofa. He spoke softly into Stiles’ ear, his voice low and sensual. “I think we both know there’s a big difference between me and my uncle on that matter, Stiles.” 

Stiles tried to keep his heart from thudding, or his hands from fidgeting. It was a losing battle. “Really? I would love to be enlightened on that fact.” He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

Derek took his fingers and touched Stiles’ neck, almost exactly where Peter had touch only a few minutes prior. “That when it comes to things I do, you’re more than willing.”

Stiles slapped Derek’s hand away, and looked hard into the wolf’s eyes. “Just because I don’t mind the kissing and the... other stuff, which hey, I’m 18 and was forced to remain freaking celibate my entire high school career, doesn’t mean I like everything you do. Especially when you’re trying to pull it off as a sick form of punishment or whatever.” Yes, Stiles was referring to the spanking. There was no way he liked that, no way at all. It was humiliating and he had felt powerless and shaky and... and...

Derek’s smirk was almost as perverted as his uncle’s. “Just keep telling yourself that.”

Stiles shoved Derek away and stood up, leaving in a huff. He had dealt with enough Hales’ tonight. In fact, Stiles had dealt with enough everybody tonight. What he wanted more than anything was to be alone. He quickly walked into a hall and opened a random door, leading to a guest room that thankfully wasn’t locked or occupied. He didn’t turn on the lights, the large window allowing for the waxing moon to flood the chamber. Fuck, this was a chamber wasn’t it? He was in a fucking estate with fucking chambers, and he was pissed. He sat on the perfectly made bed and put his head in his hands.

Where did Derek come off even insinuating that Stiles had enjoyed everything that Derek had done to him? Even the spanking! Stiles could admit he liked the kissing and the groping and the blow job... But who didn’t like those things, right? What normal 18 year old bisexual man wouldn’t enjoy an admittedly hot older man doing those things, especially with such finesse? Hell, even Peter... okay, maybe not Peter because Stiles actively hated Peter, but Derek could have been almost anyone and it would have been just the same!

Stiles just had to keep telling himself that. Just remembering the feel of Derek slapping his ass, or how powerless he felt as he wasn’t allowed to touch his own erection. The slow burn of his cock growing hard, yet being too embarrassed to even say it out loud. The need to beg for release, yet knowing that Derek wouldn’t have given it to Stiles, even if he asked. It was horrible, it was inhuman it was...

It was making him hard as fuck right now. 

Stiles rubbed at his hard on with overwhelming panic. Oh god, not now, not now! He could not masturbate in a house full of werewolves!

And that was when someone opened the door.

Stiles quickly grabbed a pillow and put it over his lap, hoping to look casual. He was surprised to see Isaac \, wearing only a dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned and black slacks, the most dressed down person Stiles had seen all day. 

Isaac smiled brightly as he closed the door. “Stiles. I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Oh, you know, just wanted some fresh air.” Oh, ouch, okay, that didn’t make sense since they were in a freaking room. “Or, you know, just to get away from everyone. A moment alone, if you will.” He resisted the urge to flinch at how panicked he sounded.

Isaac walked towards him with an understanding nod. “I know, me too. I feel like every wolf wants to give me dating advice, and every single Companion is desperate to get in my pants. It’s getting pretty annoying.” He plopped down next to Stiles with a sigh. “Sometimes I wish that I could just forgo the whole thing, you know?”

“Uh... well, you know how I feel about being a Companion and all.” Really, Stiles would love to have a discussion about his political views, but at the moment he had a _surging_ problem. Why couldn’t Isaac tell? He knew that werewolves smelled pheromones and shit, why wasn’t Isaac getting what was happening here?

“Yeah. It’s like, society just wants you to do something, and you have to do it. And if you don’t, or you take too long, or if you fall in love with the wrong person... They just don’t accept it.” Isaac looked into Stiles’ eyes, and it was very disconcerting the way they flashed yellow. “Just makes you want to break all the rules, doesn’t it?”

Before Stiles had a chance to ask what the hell Isaac was talking about, the wolf pounced. Suddenly Stiles found himself flat on his back, the pillow ripped from his hands, Isaac leaning up against him, holding both his arms above his head. What. Was. Happening?

Isaac sniffed Stiles’ neck. “He hasn’t even claimed you yet, has he? He’s rubbed his scent all over, but you still smell like a virgin to me.” He palmed Stiles’ erection, hard.

Stiles’ winced before yelling, “Dude, this isn’t funny anymore!” It hadn’t been funny in the first place, but whatever sick joke Isaac was trying to pull, Stiles was having none of it.

Isaac’s eyes were still glowing yellow. “You smell so fucking good, don’t you know that? All you Companions smell so fucking delicious. And they just flaunt you in front of us, asking us to take our pick like the little whores you are. And if we don’t, if we decide not to fuck one of you, do you know how much fucking flack we get?” Isaac bit down onto Stiles’ neck harshly.

Stiles ground his teeth to keep from calling out. This wasn’t exciting. Isaac was his friend, someone who he trusted. What was going on? He squirmed as he tried to reason, “Dude, this isn’t like you. Come on, calm down! Get off me and let’s talk about this!”

“That’s what you’re saying, but I know you want someone to fuck you, Stiles.” Isaac reached down into Stiles’ pants, grasping his straining cock. “And why shouldn’t it be me, huh? Then maybe everyone will stop bitching about-”

The door slammed open, and Derek filled up the doorway like an angry shadow. He moved quickly, running up to the bed and lifting Isaac off Stiles, throwing the younger wolf into the wall. Derek’s eyes flashed blue as his fangs elongated, and his growl was feral as Isaac cowered against the floor. He moved to step forward

Stiles jumped up and put his hand on Derek’s arm. “Wait! I don’t think he’s-”

Derek growled again, softer this time. He grabbed Stiles’ chin and forced him to face upwards, glaring at the red bite mark that was sure to bruise, clashing against Stiles’ pale neck. His fingers tightened at the sight, just a fraction, and he gnashed his teeth as he looked back towards Isaac.

“I’ll handle him,” Peter said as he strolled into the room, looking as calm and collected despite the fact that Derek was about to rip Isaac’s throat out. He didn’t go up to Derek, but instead made eye contact and shook his head. “Go take Stiles home, Derek. I’ll make sure Isaac learns the dangers of what he did.”

Derek looked torn, glancing between Peter and Isaac like a trapped animal. Stiles knew that he was going to be the one to convince Derek to leave. He learned against the wolf’s body, hugging him close. It wasn’t even hard, really. He felt very shaky all of the sudden, and it was nice to have something to support himself with. Stiles muttered into Derek’s chest, “I want to go home.”

Derek swept him off his feet in an instant, carrying him out of the room. The last thing Stiles saw as he looked back was Peter kneeling down in front of Isaac, his eyes cold as he stared down at the younger wolf and grabbed his chin. Isaac looked like he was about to cry.

+++

The car ride home was awkwardly quiet for the first couple of minutes. Derek was seething in his seat, going far faster than Stiles was strictly comfortable with, and the teen just didn’t know how to break the tension. He was glad that they snuck through the back door though, he certainly didn’t want anyone seeing Derek carry him out.

So, after Stiles had texted Lydia that he had left early because he wasn’t feeling well, and knew that as soon as Lydia knew everyone would know, he decided to start up the conversation with, “So... I didn’t think anything could top that conversation with your uncle in awkward things to happen tonight.”

Derek didn’t respond, or even take his eyes off the road. Which was good because they were going 80.

Stiles took another swing at the dark. “To be honest, I’m surprised your eyes didn’t flash blue when we were talking to him. You seemed pretty pissed.” Not as pissed as when his eyes flashed blue with the whole Isaac situation, but still, pretty pissed.

Derek snorted. “I have better control than that.”

Oh, yes, sweet. Finally, a reaction! “Dude, don’t even lie. Your eyes flashed blue the first time we met, and you can’t tell me you were actually angrier at me than with your creepy ass Uncle?”

“No that was-” Derek caught himself and was quiet for a few beats before finishing, “That was different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just different. Drop it, okay?” Derek’s clipped tone said that this was the end of the conversation.

They were home soon anyway, and Stiles got out of the car quickly, walking briskly into the house. Derek followed closely behind, even going so far as to follow Stiles up the stairs, yanking him back when Stiles went past the bathroom door.

“You should take a shower,” Derek grunted.

Stiles wrinkled his brow. “What? I just took one before we left-”

“It’s not that, it’s...” Derek shifted his eyes. “You smell like Isaac and it’s irritating me. My wolf doesn’t like it, and I’m not going to be able to sleep without you showering.”

There was a long pause before Stiles softly said, “You actually care that much, huh?”

“I know, it’s weird, but will you just trust me on this one?”

Stiles had to admit it, whether he wanted to or not. Derek was protective of him, and if jealousy was anything to go by, then there was a genuine attraction here. But still, did that really mean much? Derek had shown no signs of being anything but physically attracted to Stiles. There was no emotional connection, no true signs of love. Everything was about the physical, and Stiles admitted that he fully reciprocated on that level.

It wasn’t like Derek was a bad guy. A little backwards, yeah, but he had never been insulting or cruel, even mean, really. Beyond forcing Stiles to sleep in the same bed with him, and the whole spanking thing, which could also be chalked up to physical attraction. And could Stiles really blame him? Could he really say, had the shoe been on the other foot, he wouldn’t have done the same? Especially when the participant had been... just a little... willing?

He could sleep with Derek now, even. Stiles didn’t think he was being boastful when he knew that Derek was more than willing to have sex with him. And would it be that bad? Stiles wanted it too.

_Stiles wanted it too._

It was almost like a revelation, but it had been so obvious. Why had Stiles been fighting it this whole time? If it was only physical attraction, was physical intimacy really that bad? People had casual sex all the time. It wasn’t like werewolves had sexual diseases, it wasn’t like either of them could get pregnant. What was the downside? Stiles would be able to finally get some experience, and if any of the rumors on werewolf sex were true, really fucking good experience. And then, once the month was over? He would go off to college and find someone to have that emotional bond with, without the awkwardness of being a bumbling virgin.

So, what Stiles said next wasn’t forced, or panicked, or spur of the moment. It had been something that that had been building up this last week, the inevitable end of how tonight was going to go. And the only thing that Stiles thought as he said it was a relieved, _finally_.

“Why don’t you wash me then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for smut, uh, now would be the time to suggest it. Remember that I'm going to play with light bdsm, and yes, there will be a bathtub scene =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The bed. Why had Stiles ever even felt apprehensive about being in bed with Derek? Really, there were only positives to the situation. Skin to skin contact. A nice, comfy place to slowly kiss. Good surface to fuck on, that was for sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late/short update, though it is sex so I don't think many of you will complain on the "short" front. Like I said, finals/coming home/christmas madness all combined to make me really busy. I should be more on track with updates from here on out, but winter break delays may continue!

Derek’s eyebrows shot so far up they nearly touched his hairline. He gaped for a moment, and it was the most uncool facial expression Stiles had ever seen the guy have. The most human too. It was kind of endearing.

“You... what?” Derek croaked out.

Stiles bit his bottom lip. The last thing he had expected was for Derek to break. Though, given the wolf was a robot, was that such a big surprise? Those abs had to be molded from something, no way nature just gave those things away. “I said, why don’t you wash me? If you’re so worried about me smelling like Isaac. I would think with werewolf hearing and all...”

Thoughts swirled behind Derek’s eyes, and he paused for only another moment more before grabbing Stiles’ arm and slamming the door open. It was difficult to walk into the bathroom when they had their lips clamped together in a wet vise of tongue and teeth, even if Derek was mostly dragging Stiles along. Somehow they managed it.

Derek seated Stiles down on the edge of the bathtub and pulled away from the kiss, closing his eyes to say, “If we do this, I can’t stop in the middle for you. Even if you want to. Even if you get scared.”

Stiles twined his fingers through Derek’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss before breaking apart to ask, “Who says I want you to stop?”

The growl that emanated in Derek’s throat sent shivers of excitement across Stiles’ skin.

Somehow they ended up undressed. Stiles’ supposed that, logically, Derek would have had to turn on the water and filled the tub while they were making out, though he couldn’t remember it happening for the life of him. All he knew was that he was suddenly naked, with Derek in a similar state, and they were in a tub full of warm water. As Stiles was straddling Derek’s hips, the water sloshed out of the sides and they continued to kiss.

Stiles broke apart once more to take a breath. Kissing was great, but breathing was kind of required. Derek didn’t take this separation kindly, and responded by grabbing Stiles' hips and sliding their wet and aching cocks together, causing Stiles moan like the wanton creature he was. Seemed he owed Scott an apology.

Stiles may have forgotten the original reason for bath time, but Derek certainly hadn’t. The wolf grabbed the soap bar and lathered up his hands, making sure to bite along the side of Stiles’ jaw as he did so. Stiles put both hands on Derek’s shoulders and began to rub against him like a cat in heat, making sure their cocks aligned as he worked towards his own pleasure. It was almost as good as the blow job he had gotten a few days ago.

Derek began to rub soap along Stiles’ chest with his bare hands, obviously feeling no need to use a washcloth. Stiles’ had never known his nipples could be so sensitive as they perked up from the calloused rub of Derek’s fingers, his hands going down further to rub circles into Stiles’ stomach. God, just a little lower, almost there, Stiles needed a direct touch to find his release.

But Derek, as always, wasn’t quite willing to give Stiles what he wanted most. Obviously the tease of the century, his hands began to move up, rubbing gently across the side of Stiles’ neck, causing the bruised skin to flare up lightly. Ah, that was right. Isaac had bitten him there. Stiles’ had almost forgotten. Looking down at Derek, it was evident the wolf had not. Hazel flashed blue, just for a moment. Stiles’ shuddered and closed his eyes, the intense look too much to take in while so much stimulation was happening all at once.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ chin, startling him into opening his eyelids. Their gazes seemed connected by a thread of tension coursing through them both. Something was happening. Something big. Something very new, at least to Stiles, as Derek shifted the teen’s hips up and back, rubbing his hands along Stiles’ spine, his tailbone, his ass, sending shivers along each inch of skin touched by warm, wet hands. Staring into each other’s eyes the entire time, Derek’s hypnotic gaze not allowing Stiles to look away.

Derek circled his finger along Stiles’ hole, causing the muscle to contract and tighten in surprise. Shame filled Stiles as he realized how much he wanted this, how much he had been yearning for Derek to touch him there. It wasn’t like he had never fingered himself, he was young, curious, and horny, but somehow this was so much different. Just like when Derek and touched his cock, it was far too intimate, far too personal to be anything close to resembling masturbation. Stiles closed his eyes and dropped his head onto Derek’s shoulder for good measure.

Derek chuckled deeply as he teased his way inside Stiles, a thick finger dragged up to the knuckle. “Having too much fun already?” he whispered hotly into Stiles’ ear before biting the lobe softly. “We’re just getting started.”

Stiles shivered, and he knew that Derek could feel every shudder, hear the raising of his pulse, every little gasp as Derek pushed his finger deeper. This wasn’t how Stiles had imagined it. There was no kind kisses or whispered reassurances, no gentle voice to tell him it was okay, or to relax. Just a hungry wolf, finger merciless as it pushed in and pulled out. Stiles whined softly into Derek’s shoulder. It created a slow burn, and though not particularly pleasurable, it sent streams of lust through Stiles, making him want more, so much more.

No, it wasn’t like he had imagined. But somehow, somehow it was so much hotter.

Derek rubbed Stiles’ back with his his free hand, long strokes along his spine. “You like that, don’t you? You’re greedy for my cock, I can already tell.” Derek rubbed his lips against the side of Stiles’ neck, right along the bruise that Isaac had already left, his stubble rubbing roughly against the skin. He raised a knee and rubbed his thigh against Stiles cock, a teasing touch that left the teen only wanting more, whining softly. Derek tutted. “I feel like you want something,” he teased. “Go ahead, tell me. I’m more than willing to do anything for my Mate.”

Stiles bit his lip, could feel his face turn hot. There was no way he was going to ask Derek to use the hand that was lazily trailing up and down his back to get him off. Defiant to the end, Stiles took his own hand and moved to grab his cock.

Derek was quick to snatch the hand up. “Well now, that’s not very polite. You asked me to wash you, didn’t you? I must not be doing a good enough job.” He curled the finger in Stiles’ ass, causing Stiles to hiss. “Is there some part I forgot to wash? You have to use your words here, Stiles.”

Stiles scowled. Derek knew exactly where the teen wanted him to 'wash'.

Derek began to whisper into his ear again, the words gaining urgency. “Come on Stiles, say it. Say where you want me to touch you. I can be so good to you, if you’d only behave.”

“No,” Stiles ground out, and he lifted his head to stare defiantly into Derek’s eyes. “I won’t.”

Derek glared straight back before surging forward and capturing Stiles’ mouth again, licking along lips and teeth and tongue. Stiles kissed right back, rocking back into the finger that was opening him up with renewed speed that began to turn from a slow burn into a lusty ache.

“Fine,” Derek muttered against Stiles’ lips before grabbing the teen’s cock. “But soon I’ll make you beg for release.”

Stiles had no time to argue back or even moan before Derek was kissing him again. The finger in his ass and the hand pumping his cock were quickly sending him over the edge. He could feel his orgasm approaching, a tidal wave threatening to pull him under as Derek’s hands grew faster. 

Derek pulled away from the kiss and licked his way down Stiles’ jaw, his neck, until finally reaching the bruise and biting down hard on the exact spot. Stiles’ cried out in shock, the pain sending an electric current through his body, his spine curving down as he came in a blinding flash, like lightning coursing through him.

+++

Stiles couldn’t help but notice how incredibly soft Derek’s bed was as he laid on it, feeling positively boneless. Perhaps it was different now that he was naked. There was something about the way the sheets pressed against his bare back, or how the pillow cradled his head, his hair still damp. Or perhaps it had something to do with Derek himself, hovering over Stiles’ body, kissing his ears, his nose, his lips. Taking special care against the Stiles’ bruised neck, rubbing his lips softly against the ache, his stubble trailing lightly over Stiles’ skin.

Derek had been surprisingly gentle after Stiles had all but collapsed on top of him in the bathtube. Lifted him up, allowed Stiles to lean against him. Showered them both off with careful attention, though perhaps a bit teasing too. Even the light spray of the shower head made Stiles twitch as the water hit his over sensitive cock. But Stiles had been a bit too light headed to care at the time. There were few orgasms he could compare to out of body experiences, but this was definitely on that list. And then Derek had toweled them both off, like Stiles was a little kid, before scooping Stiles up in his arms and sweeping into the bedroom. 

The bed. Why had Stiles ever even felt apprehensive about being in bed with Derek? Really, there were only positives to the situation. Skin to skin contact. A nice, comfy place to slowly kiss. Good surface to fuck on, that was for sure.

Not that Stiles was particularly in the mood for sex. Not that he didn’t want to, hey, teenager and horny, remember? But he would just as likely take a nap right now, the tiring night and the post-orgasmic haze clouding his mind. Maybe start up again in the morning. Yeah, definitely start up again in the morning, because this was fantastic.

But Derek, as always, had his own agenda, and whether Stiles was in on said agenda or not wasn’t really an issue. Stiles should find Derek’s lack of compromise annoying, unnerving, and completely unacceptable. Instead, he couldn’t help but find it just a little (a little, okay, not a lot) sexy. Especially since that agenda included what was turning out to be some incredible sexy times.

Derek lifted Stiles’ knee, trailing his hand up Stiles’ thigh. “Tired?” he murmured into Stiles’ neck before kissing it softly again.

“A little,” Stiles admitted, unsure of how he wanted Derek to react to that statement. Respecting the fact that this was all going pretty fast, and that it had been a long night and Stiles was feeling tired, was probably the right thing to expect.

“Hmm. That’s good.” Derek’s hand reached between Stiles’ legs, trailing downwards so it rubbed his still slick hole. “You’re nice and relaxed for me to fuck you then.”

Stiles’ dick seemed to cast the vote for that being the most hoped for response. It began to stiffen in anticipation, and Derek’s warm hand was there to catch hold and pump it slowly into hardness. Stiles wiggled his hips and stifled a moan at the action, biting his lower lip.

Derek reached over the dresser drawer, pulling out lube. He squirted some into his fingers, rubbing a little to warm it. He kissed Stiles quickly, biting the lip that had just been worried as his fingers began to work their way in and out of Stiles’ ass. Stiles grabbed Derek’s biceps, digging his fingers in at the slightly chilled intrusion, squirming at the feel. He was still loose from the bathtub though.

Derek’s impatience was evident, and his erection had been apparent throughout the entire exchange. He slathered lube onto his cock, slicking the length up as his fingers worked faster, harder, pressing in and out in a maddening beat, Stiles’ writhing beneath him, before aligning his cock up to Stiles’ ass.

Derek smirked down at his hazy lover. “Ready for the true mating experience?”

Stiles stopped his shuddering to glower. “You said it yourself. Sex and mating are different.”

Derek’s smirk dropped for an instant before returning with a razor sharp edge. He leaned down to whisper dangerously into Stiles’ ear, “The full course experience, remember? You’re not some sex friend who’s only in it for the benefits. For this month you’re my Mate, and that means you’re my bitch.”

The retort died in Stiles’ throat as need consumed him. He needed so badly not to want to be this, to be some sadistic wolf’s pet. It was the basis of who he was, the structure for all his moral reasoning. But he couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as Derek stretched Stiles’ ass wide and pressed his cock inside.

God, the stretch alone. It hurt, Derek had a pretty huge cock, but it was mostly that good kind of hurt, like stretching a sore muscle. An ache that shot straight to his cock, even though Derek wasn’t more than halfway in. Stiles’ legs seemed to move on their own as they hooked around Derek’s waist, and it surprised both of them when Stiles’ moved on instinct and shoved his body down, pushing Derek in to the hilt.

For the first time tonight, Derek was the one who shuddered, closing his eyes against Stiles’ sudden tight, hot heat.

Stiles began to pant heavily. It was too much. This pain was too much, this feeling was too much, this night was too much. He’d gone from dancing to being molested to this. To having Derek’s dick up his ass. His chest shifted up and down as he tried to remember how to breath.

“Stiles,” came Derek’s voice, heavy and deep, an anchor which Stiles’ found himself latching onto. Derek grabbed hold of his chin, and Stiles opened his eyes into bright blue. “I have you,” Derek whispered, gently, strangely gently. He leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Stiles’ lips. “It’s going to be okay.”

Maybe it was shock that Derek Hale, of all people, could be nice that did it, but Stiles began to breath normally. He shifted his hips a little, feeling Derek inside of him. It was strange, this huge length of flesh suddenly rammed up his ass. It felt weird and intimate, somewhat uncomfortable and not particularly arousing. Well, the whole intimate situation itself was pretty arousing, but so far the actual act of sex only seemed good for making Stiles nervous.

That was until Derek moved. Not that it was like a button that switched on, it just felt strange at first. Weird. Derek was slow, taking care to allow Stiles’ to get used to it. Staring into his eyes with a hypnotic gaze, like a predator in the midst of devouring prey, causing Stiles to frequently glance away and back, his hands clutching at Derek’s arms nervously. It hurt at first, the pain causing Stiles’ to bite his lip to keep from whimpering, but soon it felt more than that. That lusty ache was beginning to return, and it quickly kicked into overdrive as Derek changed angles.

Suddenly the only thing Stiles could do was curve his back upwards and moan. Eye contact was no longer a problem because Stiles didn’t really think he could open his eyes now. Not when he was slowly turning into puddle of hormones and sweat.

Derek bit down softly on the unbruised side of Stiles’ neck as his hips began to snap rhythmically forward. The pace picked up but still seemed controlled, a maddening beat that was quickly vocalized by the headboard smacking into the wall. Bang. Bang. Bang. Stiles’ couldn’t help but be awfully glad he was the wall in this situation, because he couldn’t even move right now he was so in ecstasy.

First times shouldn’t be like this, right? It was suppose to be awkward and stumbling, and sometimes it didn’t even get you off. But Derek, despite having no Mate for the last few years, was obviously no beginner when it came to this. He seemed to trace Stiles’ blood rate, smell his lust, because as soon as he hit the angle that made Stiles’ toes curl he worked that exact spot like the good little mutt in heat he was. Despite the pain, Stiles was feeling something, though not enough to get him off.

Derek sounded breathy as he whispered into Stiles’ ear, “I won’t make you beg tonight,” and reached down to pump Stiles’ cock with his still slick hand.

Stiles’ cried out, his fingernails digging into Derek’s biceps as the wolf stroked him mercilessly. His hips began to thrust with the movements, demanding release, wanting that ultimate end of pleasure. The second orgasm was always harder to work for, but Derek knew just how to touch, just how to rotate his wrist and rub against the slit. Soon, so quick it was almost a surprise, Stiles’ found himself thrusting his hips forward as he found his release.

And even as he laid there, panting and sweating, Derek still thrust into him, crashing into his over sensitive body in a way that almost made Stiles’ want to cry out if he wasn’t so out of breath. Derek licked the sweat pooling in Stiles’ collar bone, rubbing a hand against the cooling cum now splattered on Stiles’ stomach.

“Derek,” Stiles whimpered, looking up with pleading eyes. “Please.”

Derek growled low and feral as he came with a full body shudder, pumping his cum inside Stiles, biting into his shoulder. Thankfully Derek didn’t knot. Stiles’ didn’t want Derek to knot, right? Right, of course not. Derek collapsed as he finished, his hot breath tingling against the cooling sweat lacing Stiles’ skin.

Stiles let go of Derek’s arms at last, little crescent indents left over that quickly healed over, his legs flopping onto the bed. He felt overworked, exhausted, and was now experiencing the afterglow that came after having the best orgasm in his life. At least one rumour was true; a werewolf made one hell of a lover.

+++

_Hypothetically, why would you flash your wolf eyes at someone if you weren’t mad at them?_

After writing it Stiles stared at the cellphone screen for awhile. Scott was okay to send the question to, but who else? Stiles didn’t even have Jackson’s number, and what with that whole weird thing with Isaac... And this really did seem like a werewolf specific question. Stiles added Boyd to the send list after a moment of consideration. They weren’t particularly close, but it wasn’t a particularly intimate question or anything. And Boyd was the one who always seemed to know the most about werewolf lore. Erica though... she would probably laugh. Yeah, definitely not Erica then.

Maybe sending the question shouldn’t have been his biggest priority right now. He had, after all, just lost his virginity last night, to Derek of all people. Not that it mattered who you gave your virginity too, it wasn’t like everyone first had sex with the person they were going to be with forever, that was just a stupid way to look at the whole process, but still. It had been... something else. 

Okay, it had been freaking amazing.

Stiles’ had fallen asleep quickly afterwards, sometime between Derek washing the cum off of his stomach and hugging Stiles’ close for their nightly cuddle session, which sex obviously didn’t detour. Not that cuddling was really all that embarrassing now, having a guy’s cock up your ass really put things into perspective.

And then Derek had brought him breakfast in bed. Which was great, because for the first hour or so of waking up Stiles had a bit of trouble with the whole walking thing. Not that he was in pain or anything, just felt sore making certain movements. Derek had even offered to carry him into the bathroom, something Stiles had been particularly adamant about not happening. It was one thing to be chauffeured around after have the drugging effect of an orgasm, another to be completely cognitive and aware of it happening. Stiles was an adult man, damn it.

But still, the question last night about Derek’s eyes flashing blue. When Stiles’ had asked him in the car about it Derek had simply brushed it off. What did it mean? Luckily Stiles got replies in pretty rapid succession from his ever faithful werewolf friends.

Scott: _Sometimes it happens when I’m.. you know. In the mood? I never noticed until Allison told me._

That made sense. Derek eyes had flashed blue last night in particularly... heated moments. The change was triggered by heart rate, so both anger and lust could cause it. It didn’t really explain the first time they met though. Unless, straight from the get go, Derek was physically attracted to him to that extent?

Boyd: _We learned in class that showing your eye color is suppose to be shown as a sign of defiance or challenge, a way to show our might and power. That’s why it shows during anger. Lust is another reason because our inner wolf is showing off for potential mates. In a weird way the two reasons are very similar in that aspect._

Oh. _Oh._ That was it! Stiles had been challenging Derek’s authority as a wolf by complaining about the whole Companion system, so his eyes had flashed blue to show who was boss. Yeah, that made sense. And Derek had probably not wanted to admit that he had felt threatened or whatever by Stiles rebellious nature. Okay, yeah, that actually made perfect sense. Still, hadn’t Peter kind of being doing the same? Questioning Derek’s authority over Stiles? But those were two different things. Derek obviously saw tradition and honor as more sacred than Stiles’ ass. Stiles was sure that he wasn’t really worth Derek turning his eyes blue over.

Stiles texted back thanks to both Scott and Boyd just as Derek walked into the living room. He looked up, turning off his screen with only a little guilt. Derek wouldn’t ask to read Stiles texts, so it wasn’t really necessary, but no need to take chances.

Derek looked grumpy, which certainly wasn’t unusual. “My sister want us over for lunch or brunch of something tomorrow. Do you want to go?”

“Do I really have a choice?” asked Stiles, a little incredulous that his opinion really mattered.

“I don’t really think either of us do in this case.” Derek breathed out exasperatedly, and plopped himself on the couch next to Stiles. He laid his arm on the back of the couch, right behind Stiles’ neck.

While ignoring the fact that the hairs on the back of his neck were now standing up, Stiles asked, “Can we go to my Dad’s for dinner then? Tomorrow. Since we’ll be up and about.” Stiles hadn’t seen his father since the graduation ceremony, and while he had pretty much been living off the knowledge that in a few weeks time they’d be living under the same roof again, meeting up with him would be nice.

“You want me to meet your father?” Derek asked with suspicious eyes, leaning closer.

Stiles frowned and inched to the side a little. “No, I want to see my dad. You can come along or not.”

Derek nodded, dropping his arm off the couch back and wrapping it around Stiles’ waist. “Right, that’s fine. We’ll see my sister, and then go to your father’s house.”

 _My house too_ , Stiles reminded himself, trying to ignore the fact that Derek’s fingers were now trailing lightly under his shirt. “Fine, but don’t expect me to get dressed up or anything.”

“No, I don’t really think Laura expects you to.” Derek moved closer to Stiles, pressing their thighs together, and went to kiss beneath Stiles’ ear. “Are you good with kids?”

Stiles could feel his pulse rising again, and his eyes became half lidded as he shuddered from another kiss along his neck. “Alright, I guess. I have some little cousins. Why?” Shouldn’t he be protesting this? But then again, the way that Derek’s hands were moving along his stomach, and the feel of his stubble against Stiles' collarbone... why exactly did he want that to stop again?

Derek smirked and murmured, “You’ll see,” before going in for a kiss.

Stiles didn’t really ask questions after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this fic is going to have a lot more sex, so if I didn't get in your suggestion I probably will. Feel free to make more suggestions of future sexy times or family visits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles winced. Sure, he may be against the whole Companions system, but anti-werewolf extremists were hardcore crazies. They came in all shapes and sizes. Some claimed to be messengers of God. Others cited ancestral “hunters” blood that somehow gave them the right for cold-blooded murder. That had been the type that set fire to the Hale house, a group of self-righteous human beings who thought “cleansing the earth” was reason enough to kill innocent people, including children. Disgusting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! End of break madness and then moving into my new dorm, plus the addition of two room mates and internet troubles @x@ But yes, it's finally up! This one is going to have a lot of world building, but the end should hopefully satisfy ;D
> 
> Next update is uncertain for now, what with classes starting up, but I'll try to keep my updates regular.

As soon as they walked through the door Stiles realized that werewolf children were vastly different from human children. Like, take any hyper seven year old and multiple the energy, strength, and volume by ten. Then multiply that by two, and you got the twins. Oh, they were cute alright, but Stiles knew that looks could be deceiving. Hadn’t that been him when he was seven? The cutest ball of sunshine you ever saw until he started running around like a madman. But these twins, Hannah and Henry Hale, they were something else. 

As soon as they had walked in the twins had scrambled up to Derek and demanded to be picked up, shouting, “Uncle Dere-dere!”

“Uncle Dere-dere?” Stiles smirked.

Derek shot him a death glare and muttered, “Not a word,” before bending down and picking them both up for a hug.

Whoa. Derek was smiling, and bonding, and actually spending time with children without looking pained. He actually, dare Stiles think it, looked like he was a decent uncle, judging by the huge smiles on the twin’s faces. They both had their mom’s wavy, thick black hair and their dad’s freckles. Hannah had her father’s dark blue eyes, and Henry took after his mother’s hazel ones, a Hale family trait apparently. 

Laura’s smile was almost as bright as her children’s. “Stiles, so good to see you!” She was quick to give him a bone crushing hug.

Stiles patted her back awkwardly. “Whoa, uh, okay, nice to see you too- can you let me breath now?” he gasped out before Laura dropped him quickly and backed away with an embarrassed smile.

Her husband chuckled. “Sorry about that. Laura forgets about us humans sometimes. I’m Ivan, by the way.” He held out his hand. 

Stiles shook his hand with a half hearted smile. Laura’s husband was tall, straggly, and so ginger it was ridiculous. A bonafide Companion to boot. Not that Stiles was about to break out the bonding moments, though he also wasn’t about to diss on the guy just because Ivan seemed to be placate with his lot in life. They looked good together, this big werewolf family. And yeah, that was fine, Stiles could admit that people ended up happy. Didn’t make the system fair.

Derek was busy letting the twins hang on his arms and shaking them around like a carnival ride. Derek. Ride. Okay, not exactly an okay thought to have when children were present, let’s move along shall we.

“I’m starving. When’s lunch?” Stiles asked. Knowing that a double family visit was probably going to involve more food than he could handle, he had forgone breakfast.

“Ivan’s just finishing up with it, aren’t you hun?” Laura stepped close and rubbed her husband’s back.

Ivan grinned. “Yup, just a few more things to get done and we can have a nice, quiet brunch,” he stated dryly.

That was evidently sarcasm, as Hannah was now being thrown in the air by a smiling Derek while Henry shouted it was his turn, Hannah already got her turn, when was it his turn?

“Oh, well, I can help if you want,” Stiles offered.

Laura waved her hands. “No, no, you’re a guest! You should go into the living room and take it easy.”

Ivan but in with, “And the living room is the place to take it easy with the hellhounds nipping at his heels? No, let the man relax in the kitchen for a bit before he eats and gets the energy to deal with those two.” He waved a hand at the twins.

Laura pursed her lips. “Alright, I suppose. Don’t make him do too much work, I won’t have anyone saying I’m a subpar hostess.”

Ivan kissed her cheek. “No one would dare utter such a thing.” He turned to Stiles. “Come on, before they catch the scent of new prey.”

They walked to the kitchen with a fridge so big it belonged in a restaurant. Stiles whistled at the huge appliance. “Whoa, I know what I want for christmas.”

“Laura said it was necessary for when the twins get into their teens.” Ivan went to the oven and opened it up, checking on what smelled like a delicious ham. “That’s far too much thinking thinking ahead for me. They’re scary enough as children, I don’t want to think about what hormones are going to do to them.”

“Are werewolf kids hard to raise?” Stiles was curious for curiosity’s sake, that’s all. He wasn’t planning on raising any anytime soon. Though he did hope to be a godparent to Scott’s kids, so it wasn’t like he would never have to deal with them.

“Oh, the worst.” Ivan was smiling though as he grabbed a pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge. “They chew up the furniture, keep you up all night with howling, change into little furry beasts when they get into a temper tantrum.” He picked up a sifter of powdered sugar and began to dust tea cakes. ”And apparently twins are nowhere near uncommon, so if we try for another one- well, like I said, too much planning ahead for me.”

Stiles inched towards the tea cakes. “Yeah, I can imagine. Still, marrying an alpha must be stressful, right? I mean, not that Laura- I mean, she’s nice, I didn’t mean-”

Ivan waved a nonchalant hand. “It takes a sort of passive personality, I admit. She’s shit at most things I suppose traditional wives are supposed to be good at, but then again, I’m shit at most husband things. So, somehow, it works out.” He picked up a tea cake without looking up and handed to a surprised Stiles, who happily ate it. “My parents were a bit upset I wanted to take her name, but that was really important to her, keeping the Hale name and all. I don’t really mind, there are plenty of McDuffs in this world.”

Stiles licked the powder off his lips. “Oh, so that’s why she’s still Laura Hale. I was wondering.”

“My parents say it’s like I married a man.” Ivan rolled his eyes and went to the cupboard to collect some cups. “I tell them they’re far too traditionalist in their thinking. 50 years ago or so they’d probably have joined an anti-werewolf fraction or something, spouting about how God doesn’t approve of creatures of the night mingling with us oh-so-holy humans.”

Stiles winced. Sure, he may be against the whole Companions system, but anti-werewolf extremists were hardcore crazies. They came in all shapes and sizes. Some claimed to be messengers of God. Others cited ancestral 'hunters' blood that somehow gave them the right for cold-blooded murder. That had been the type that set fire to the Hale house, a group of self-righteous human beings who thought 'cleansing the earth' was reason enough to kill innocent people, including children. Disgusting.

Laura’s voice floated into the kitchen. “Ivan? Is the food ready yet?”

Ivan sighed and muttered, “If you want food so bad why don’t you make it?”

“I heard that!” she shouted back.

Stiles couldn’t help but grin as he grabbed another tea cake.

+++

“This one’s Spider Man, he can climb walls and shoot webs and stuff,” Hannah explained seriously as she showed Stiles her action figure. She looked quite the picture, dressed in a fluffy white dress with a red bow and a motley of superheroes in her arms.

Stiles nodded sagely as he pet Bear’s head, the dog lying down peacefully next to him. She had been out in the backyard while they ate lunch, and she definitely lived up to her name. “Yeah, I think I’ve heard about this guy.” Or just about knew enough to write a biography on the matter, but Hannah was so cute as she explained her toys he didn’t want to ruin her fun by upstaging her.

Henry came forward with a coloring book, wearing a little red vest with a white undershirt. Really, how long were their parents expecting these outfits to remain clean? “Do you want to color a picture with me?”

Stiles shrugged. “Oh, yeah, that might be fun-”

“No, Uncle Stiles is gonna play superheroes with me!” Hannah stomped her shiny, black shoe in emphasis.

Whoa, when did he become _Uncle_ Stiles? He had been just Stiles all throughout the meal, which had been a fun round of personal interrogation on Stiles part, being asked questions about his childhood up to his favorite color. The whole family had joined in, and the twins had seemed to want to know every facet of his likes and dislikes. Hannah’s eyes had lit up when he told them he was into comic books, and Henry had immediately asked about coloring which Stiles had admitted to liking too. He didn’t now he had created a war zone.

Henry pouted angrily. “He probably doesn’t even want to play stupid superheroes with a wimpy girl like you.”

Hannah gasped. “Mom! Mom, Henry’s being sexist again!”

Laura interrupted her conversation with Derek and Ivan on the couch to say, “Henry, do we need to have the equality talk again?”

“But she’s being unfair!” Henry complained, looking close to tears.

“We don’t bring gender into insults, you know that,” Laura reprimanded.

“Fine!” Henry turned back to Hannah. “Uncle Stiles doesn’t even want to play stupid superheroes with a wimpy _person_ like you.”

Hannah gasped again before shouting, “Moooooooooom!”

Ivan chuckled. “He wasn’t being sexist honey, you’re on your own with this one.”

“Hey, hey,” Stiles cut in, “why don’t we all play something together?” The delicious meal he had just eaten was so not worth this kiddie drama. The brats had been pretty well behaved when there was a plate of food in front of them...

Hannah shook her head. “No, I don’t wanna color stupid pictures in! I want to play superheroes!”

Henry nodded in agreement. “And I don’t wanna play with stupid dolls, I want to color!”

“Uh, well...” Stiles looked up from his spot on the floor. The adults seemed content enough to smile pitifully at him. “Maybe we should do something else instead?”

This prompted a whining session that no, Hannah didn’t want to do anything else, and no, there was nothing else Henry wanted to do, and that playing superheroes or coloring was the only two activities on the face of the earth that would appease the twins. Bear just continued to lay there, obviously use to such chaos around her.

Derek, seeming to take pity on Stiles’ bewildered panic, joined them on the floor and reasoned, “I can play with you Henry, and then Stiles can play with Hannah.”

Hannah shook her head. “No, if Uncle Dere-dere is playing I want to play with him too!”

“Isn’t that a little unreasonable?” Stiles asked, worrying that Derek’s entrance into the situations may have escalated things.

Henry looked close to crying. “No, why do you always get your way! You’re not the alpha Hannah, you can’t be the boss of everything like Mom!”

“Okay, fine,” Derek said calmly. “We can all play together if we choose something else to do. If not, you have to just play with Stiles, Hannah. So it’s your choice.”

“Okay, fine, we can color!” Hannah conceded with a long suffering sigh. “But I’m getting my superheroes coloring books!”

Derek smiled, and Stiles was once more disarmed with how genuine it looked, how warm it was, how much he secretly wished that Derek would smile at him like that- no, he didn’t want Derek to smile at him. No way, forget that. But still, around his family Derek seemed like a halfway decent kind of guy. He was respectful if a bit bratty with Laura, even cracked a few jokes with Ivan, and with the twins... well, if Stiles were in the state of admitting hard truths, Derek seemed like pretty great dad material. It was shocking, how peaceful Derek really could be.

At least, that’s what Stiles thought until they went to his dad’s house.

+++

At the start the Sheriff seemed determined to be civilized, though it seemed he couldn’t help but come off as hostile. After giving Stiles a hug he had turned to shake Derek’s hand with a steely look before saying, “Nice to have you for dinner, Derek,” in a way that implied he had hoped that Derek would be butchered and placed on the table.

Derek nodded and said politely, “Honored to be here, sir.”

Stiles had warned his dad about the bet, and while the Sheriff hadn’t been the most supportive person of the plan, he had begrudgingly agreed it was probably the best way for Stiles to escape the Companion system. The Sheriff had also never been a very big fan of the system, complaining about it throughout Stiles’ childhood, probably prepping his son for a long life of loathing of it. He had written letters to government officials, donated to every anti-Companion organization created, and overall made sure to tell anyone who he met about his poor opinion of a werewolf dominated system. Though nothing had ever really come to light from these attempts, it was always nice to know how much Stiles’ dad really did care about him, that the Sheriff wasn’t about to lie down and let his son become a Pet.

Dinner was a store bought roasted chicken and some microwaved vegetables. Stiles was proud that his dad had stuck to a more healthy diet when Stiles had been sent away. That perhaps had to do with Stiles’ constant nagging texts and guilt trip emails, but his dad really did seem to be looking after his health now. The thought of the Sheriff having a heart attack had almost triggered more than a few panic attacks around the time of Stiles’ mother’s death.

“So, Derek,” the Sheriff started as he speared a greenbean, “I hear you run the local werewolf school here in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles glanced at his father warily. What was with the sudden interrogation? Wasn’t this time for father-son bonding?

Derek nodded and swallowed his food before answering, “I’m the principal of the Institution, yes. Though technically my uncle, being the head of the family, is supervisor of both schools. So he would be the one I would say runs them.”

The Sheriff nodded. “Right, and your sister runs Stiles’ old school?”

“Yes, she’s the principal there.”

Uh oh, Stiles’ rant senses were tingling. He had gotten enough lectures in his life to know when his father was about to go off.

“And does she care for her students?” the Sheriff asked.

Derek stiffened, answering quickly, “Of course. We both do.”

The Sheriff took a sip of water. “Just odd, I suppose, that your sister should care about people who werewolves seem to place below themselves.”

Derek clenched his fork, and Stiles worried the metal was going to bend. “She’s always been concerned about their welfare and well-being. All of her policies revolve around them getting the best education possible.”

The Sheriff stared incredulously, slowly chewing his food before saying, “But not freedom, I suppose?”

Stiles jumped in with, “Hey, Dad, want some more green beans?” He grabbed the bowl.

“No thank you, Stiles.” The Sheriff turned back to Derek. “And just what is your justification of imprisoning minors, Derek?” He had a dangerous sounding cheer in his voice.

Stiles picked up the carving knife. “Wow, Derek, do you want some more chicken? You look like you could use some more chicken.” 

“No thanks, Stiles.” Derek wasn’t even trying to hide his glare now as he looked at the Sheriff. “We have one of the highest rates of student performance in the state. The food and facilities are state of the art, and it doesn’t even come out of their family’s pockets. They’re well taken care of, given a better education than many of them could dream of.”

The Sheriff didn’t sound friendly, fake or not, when he countered, “But it’s not their dream that matters, does it? Taken from their homes, some of them from miles and miles away.”

“We pay for travel expenses so parents can come visit in regular intervals. The students are allowed internet access, cell phone privileges, we even hand out laptops to those who can’t afford one. Most parents thank us for it, in the end. Especially those of lower economic status, or those that dealt with delinquency from their children before they came.”

“And what about the kids who were perfectly happy where they were? Who had friends, bonds, a sense of community? Only sixteen and they’re plucked from everything they know, any semblance of comfort or closure, all on a whim of those higher than them.”

“I wouldn’t call it a whim. The system is around for a reason, and it’s an important tradition to both Companions and werewolves alike. And what I’m describing doesn’t sound far off from college, which is where most of these students would have ended up in just two years anyway. Many still choose to do so.”

“You’re comparing it to college? I think you can still come home in college. There’s breaks throughout the year, the kids can home during the summer.”

“All students are free to visit home after they’ve found a Mate. I have no qualms with Stiles visiting you now.”

Stiles opened his mouth to remind him that it didn’t much matter, since Stiles was moving back in with his dad in a month anyway, before remembering that Derek didn’t know that he had told his father.

The Sheriff smirked. “Doesn’t matter much, since Stiles will be moving out in a few weeks.”

Shit.

Derek glanced at Stiles coldly before looking back at the Sheriff. “Nonetheless, while he is in my care I will not restrict his freedom. My family is very strict on the happiness of Companions after they have been matched. We do not allow for wolves to hold abusive relationships with them.”

The Sheriff chewed his corn thoughtfully before asking, “And how would you know? I’ve seen plenty of domestic abuse cases in my time. The victim isn’t always so willing to talk, especially when they feel threatened.”

Derek shook his head. “A little hard to lie when the ones doing the investigating can sense it. I’m one of the people who interviews Companions, and if I sense a moment of hesitation to standard questioning I make sure to investigate the matter. It’s not common, but it does happen.”

Stiles hadn’t really been a part of the conversation, though his dad had been reflecting some of his more hated aspects of the Companion system. To be honest he hadn’t really wanted to fight with Derek the one night that he got to see his dad. But he couldn’t help but ask Derek, “Does it really matter sometimes though? I’m not happy being a Companion period, and you know that’s not a lie. But you won’t do anything for me.”

Derek’s brows furrowed. “Those are... special circumstances. And I have taken your wishes into account. If you decide to leave, you will be allowed to.”

Stiles snorted as he stuffed the last of his green beans in his mouth. _If_ he decides to leave, right.

The Sheriff clapped his hands with his first genuine smile since dinner began. “So, who wants dessert?”

+++

On the car ride home Stiles did what he always did when he felt guilty about something. He texted Scott. _Dude, my dad totally told Derek he knew about the bet! I’m fucking screwed._

Scott’s reply came within five minutes. _Hey, at least you didn’t have to go to Allison’s parents house. Those people terrify me man, I nearly pissed myself._ He always seemed to know how to make Stiles feel better.

Derek was quiet the entire way back home, and Stiles wasn’t about to disturb the silence. The tension lining Derek’s shoulders screamed that he was pretty pissed off, probably from both the Sheriff’s interrogation and the fact that Stiles had blabbed about the bet. Stiles just wasn’t sure how to go about... well, should he apologize? He wasn’t really sorry, for all the guilt tripping Derek was laying down right now. His father had had to live with the fact that his son was going to be sold off to some perverted werewolf for years now. Stiles hadn’t wanted to extend that worry, even if it was for a month.

But still, a bet was a bet, and Stiles had known that he wasn’t suppose to tell. Derek had emailed him notes outlining the procedures, and talking to others on the subject was a breach of contract. It was pretty cocky telling both the Sheriff and Scott, now that Stiles thought on it, but he had been overconfident that the hermit known as Derek Hale wouldn’t really find out. Stupid.

A sudden panicking thought came to him as he walked behind Derek into the house. Did this make the contract null and void? It wasn’t like Stiles really signed anything, the email had just been guidelines. He had okayed the initial agreements, nothing more. He hadn’t given a written, typed, or verbal assent to the email. Sure, he had never spoken against the terms, but still. Derek wouldn’t cancel the contract because of this.... right? Stiles sat heavily on the bed as Derek went into the bathroom.

No, there was only one way to solve this, and that was apologizing. Try to show Derek why he did it, all of the consideration for his father’s emotional state. Even if it was for a month. Derek was obviously caring about his own family, would he really be upset that Stiles did this? What if the same thing had happened with Laura?

As Derek walked back into the room Stiles said, “I’m sorry about telling my Dad!”

Derek shrugged and took off his shirt, which was a distraction but not a deterrent. “It’s fine.”

Wait. What? Why the hell was Derek being nonchalant all of the sudden? He had obviously been pissed off that Stiles had blabbed. What was with the actual reasonable forgiveness?

Weary, Stiles continued, “I mean, I know you sent that email and all-”

“You were worried about your dad, right?” Derek removed his pants as he spoke, still avoiding eye contact in a decidedly chilled way. “It’s fine. I understand.”

Stiles fidgeted in his seat, and said quietly (almost sulkily he had to admit), “Then why do you still seem mad?”

Derek paused from folding his pants before throwing them into the hamper. “I just wish you had asked me first, is all. I don’t think you quite understand the legal ramifications of our contract. It’s an extremely delicate situation.”

Stiles sneered. “What, worried about your political standing all of the sudden?”

Derek looked Stiles directly in the eye with an unflinching gaze that made Stiles twitch. “No. The standing of my family, perhaps, but mainly for the privacy needed for such a thing to succeed. I hope you at least asked your father to keep this quiet.”

Stiles nodded, suddenly feeling sick. “You mean if this got out the deal would be off?” Shit, if Derek had told him that he might not have risked telling anyone. Scott at least, not that he didn’t trust Scott, but the guy wasn’t the best known for handling delicate situations.

Derek shook his head. “I gave you my word, and I’ll make sure to keep it. But it would be... trickier to do so if this got out. Best to keep the whole thing quiet for now.”

Stiles shook his head desperately. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’ll make sure to be more careful.”

For some reason this seemed to only make Derek irritated again. He muttered, “Good,” in a biting way.

Stiles gave him an annoyed frown. “What? Do you think I fucked up once so I’m going to fuck up again?”

“You’re telling me you didn’t tell anyone else?”

Stiles croaked. He took a few moments to figure out how he could possibly get past that one with the fact that Derek could easily sniff out a lie.

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Please at least tell me that it’s only Scott.”

Damn, did Stiles feel ashamed. Sure, it was true that he had told his dad because of fairly selfless reasons, but telling Scott had been all braggery and over confidence. Mostly. Sure, he had made sure that Scott wouldn't tell anyone else (even Allison, Stiles specifically added that clause), but it was ridiculously stupid to even take the risk when so much was at stake. 

“Yeah, only Scott and my Dad.” Stiles bit his lip. “Look, Derek, I actually am really sorry about this. If I had known... but I should have assumed.” He rubbed a hand through his hair. “I’m usually a lot smarter than this, though that may be surprising. Look, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Derek stilled as he set his watch down on the dresser. He looked towards Stiles with eyes that were dark with lust, an intense gaze that was determined to make Stiles’ momentarily forget how to breath. It didn’t take a werewolf to know that Derek wasn’t telling the full truth when he intoned, “No, it was an honest mistake.”

Stiles licked his lips again, and noticed how Derek tracked the movement. “It’s fine, really. I don’t mind giving you a favor.” His voice sounded raspy, blown out. “I mean, aren’t you big on punishment? You could really have me do anything. Grovel, say I was a bad boy, make me suck your cock...”

And that was the magic phrase apparently, because at the mere mention of a punishment blowjob made Derek narrow his eyes in the predator way, like all he wanted to do was eat Stiles up. Or, in this case, for Stiles to... yeah, wait, did that phrase work on guys?

“You don’t have to,” Derek muttered, but he stalked forward slowly, his gaze now fixated on Stiles’ lips.

“It’s fine, really.” Stiles began to fidget again at the thought of it. Derek had done it for him already, why not return the favor? Though he didn’t really like the thought of it being a punishment, not at all. The thought of Derek forcing Stiles to submit, to swallow his cock like the good little slut he was, to take it all and to never think about disobeying Derek again... No, those thoughts certainly did not make Stiles hot, for all that his dick was hard. Absolutely not, whatever gave you the idea?

Stiles swallowed heavily as Derek walked up to him, reaching out his hands to grip Stiles’ jaw lightly, thumb reaching out to trace his bottom lip lightly. He looked down, and though his eyes were still hazel they seemed to hold a fierce desire within them, a barely contained instinct that Derek was no longer trying to hold back.

Derek’s voice was rough as he asked, “Would you like that?”

Stiles looked away. “It’s not about what I like, is it?”

Derek leaned down, his breath ghosting into Stiles’ ear as he said, “It’s always mattered what you want.” Derek kissed Stiles’ earlobe softly, sending sending shivers up his spine. “You’ve always known that, haven’t you?”

Stiles closed his eyes. No, it hadn’t been about what he wanted. It’s always been about what Derek has wanted, what Derek’s wolf needed to take. And sure, Stiles went along for the ride willingly, took his own pleasure out of the situation, but it was sickening to think that Derek actually believed that this was all for Stiles, that it was all in the name of Stiles pleasure. Because that was very far from the truth. Wasn’t it?

Derek moved down to Stiles’ neck, licking at the bruise gently. It was a dark smudge against Stiles’ pale neck, and the Sheriff had taken Stiles’ aside after dessert to ask about it. Stiles’ had blushed and made up some excuse about rough housing with Scott, and though the Sheriff had seemed suspicious he had let it drop. It would take weeks to properly heal. It seemed that even after it was gone the memory would remain, stinging whenever Stiles’ pressed against the spot.

Derek never did more than lick it though, as if mending the hurt. He loved biting Stiles, marks now littering his collarbone and shoulders, but Stiles’ neck was strictly for licking after the first night. Stiles wasn’t sure why, if Derek felt guilty (doubtful) or if he just didn’t want Stiles to look like an abuse victim in public (far more likely), but Stiles kind of... no. He didn’t wish that Derek would bite him there. It would hurt, and probably make the bruise last longer than it normally would.

Derek rubbed his hands against Stiles’ stomach, lifting up his shirt as he did so. Stiles’ never thought he would be the glutton for belly rubs in this relationship (or whatever the thing between them was, weird bet-mates-but-not-really thing), but Derek seemed to take pleasure from the way that Stiles’ hummed happily as his stomach was rubbed, like some sort of cat.

“You’ve never sucked a cock, have you?” Derek near hummed as he stretched Stiles’ shirt collar to kiss his shoulder.

Stiles shook his head. “You know I haven’t. Why even ask?”

Derek smirked before scraping his teeth against Stiles’ collarbone, sending sparks of tension along the skin. “I like to hear you say it.”

Stiles grabbed his shirt, muttering, “Fucking werewolves,” as he leaned back from Derek to pull it off. He went to pull down his jeans’ zipper before Derek stopped his hand. Stiles stilled and watched as Derek pushed down his own boxer-briefs and grabbed his already hard cock.

Stiles looked up as Derek stood tall and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Right, they were obviously doing this now. Now was the time to do this. Of all the times of doing, the time was now. Suck Derek’s cock, right, Stiles’ was pretty confident about this. One could even say he was _cocky_ about how easy this was going to be.

Okay, truth time, all puns aside. Stiles was actually kind of terrified.

What if he was bad? Stiles took Derek’s cock in hand, licking his lips nervously. Derek was always so good at all these sexual things, and Stiles just always kind of sat back and enjoyed it. What if Stiles’ had the sexual finesse of a potato? Not even a good potato, the lumpy, jacked up looking kind that no one wanted in the grocery store because it would be too hard to peel. The truth was he had no experience at all in this kind of thing, and for some reason he didn’t want Derek to hate it, though that was probably his manly pride talking.

Derek somehow seemed to sense this hesitation, because he took hold of Stiles’ jaw and rubbed it lightly with his thumb, causing Stiles to look up again. “Hey,” he murmured softly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do this. We can take it slow.”

Stiles glared. The last thing he wanted was Derek patronizing him. So, without further ado, Stiles leaned forward, grabbed Derek’s hips, and gave his cock a long lick, causing the man to arch his back and grit back a grunt.

Licking was okay, right? Derek always seemed to just go straight up actual sucking, but for some reason Stiles had this urge to tongue along the length first. The way that Derek’s fingers tightened in Stiles’ hair seemed to be an indication that it was a pretty spot on instinct. Derek tasted salty and bitter, and Stiles took delight in how he could make the wolf breath heavily, feel the shivers beneath his palms as he tongued at the tip. 

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck, and Stiles knew that even though Derek wasn’t pushing him forward, he needed to move on to the next step. He began by sucking on the very tip, allowing only a few inches of cock to fill his mouth, trying to get use to Derek’s shape. He could hear the obscene slurping up close and personal as he took more into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth. Suddenly he was so caught up in this, this simple act of giving pleasure, that he didn’t even worry if he was doing it right. It was a rush of power, having Derek’s dick in his mouth, being the one to control Derek’s lust. He was entranced by the movement, his spit quickly making everything sloppy and wet.

Derek thrust forward, just a fraction, and Stiles’ whined as the cock hit the back of his throat. Derek muttered sorry, moved to pull back, but Stiles tightened his hold of Derek’s hips and surged forward, taking more, needing more. He could feel the cock slide down his throat, could hear the desperate moans from Derek, smell his heavy musk. It was making him unbelievably hard and aching in his pants, and he reached down to press against his own erection.

Derek’s hand moved to his throat, and Stiles’ was momentarily worried that the wolf was into asphyxiation play. But no, it seemed all that Derek wanted to do was feel himself slide down Stiles’ throat, feel the bulge of his own cock, and how fucked up was that. It made Stiles unbelievably hot.

“Stiles,” Derek muttered, sounding breathless.

Stiles looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw how vulnerable Derek looked, how unsure, pupils blown wide with lust, mouth slack with pleasure. He could feel his own dick twitch in response, and began to move faster, to run his tongue up along the length as he bobbed back and forth, all instinct and spit with no finesse. He could feel the pinpricks of claws along his scalp, digging in lightly.

Derek could kill him now. Could snap his neck or rip out his throat. But Stiles trusted that Derek wouldn’t, knew he was safe even as Derek began to lose himself to his wolf. Knew that if Stiles wanted to he could stop, could even call it night, could crawl under the covers and go to bed, leaving Derek wanting. And somehow, that knowledge of being able to stop, of being the one in control even as Derek slowly lost his humanity, that even the wolf would bow before him, made Stiles’ not jerk back as Derek cummed into his mouth.

Sadly Stiles wasn’t skilled enough to really swallow it, but Derek was quickly there with an offered palm for him to spit it back out, allowing Stiles to breathe. Derek pushed him down onto the bed, nuzzling his neck as he unzipped Stiles’ pants, murmuring, “You were great. You were perfect.”

Stiles didn’t have long to catch his breathe before Derek began to jerk him off with a hand full of spit and cum, and Stiles really shouldn’t find that as hot as he apparently did. He gasped, too out of breath to moan as Derek quickly pumped him too completion, his back arching as his hot cum spurted into Derek’s cupped palm.

He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Derek licked his hand clean, the wolf’s eyes never leaving Stiles’. Right, not exactly conducive to making Stiles relax and breathe calmly, but Derek patiently waited until Stiles had his breath back to lean forward and give him a hot kiss. Even though it was no different, Stiles still gew hot knowing that he was tasting both their cum as their tongues entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hints of things to come, we're going to be meeting with Isaac and Peter in the next chapter. That, and anything else you want to come out of this world should be suggested now, because I think I'm going to start winding this fic down and moving onto the next one in 3-5 chapters (unsure as of now).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Peter took another sip of tea. “Isaac is young, handsome, and even charming when he wants to be. True, becoming a werewolf gives you certain attractive characteristics, but it can’t alter your genetics. We need him out there, interviewing with Companions. And do you know why that is?”_
> 
> _“Publicity?” Stiles answered sarcastically. He was getting really sick of this guessing game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologize for the horrible snippet I posted, which had the worst tense mistakes I have ever written. I blame reading hunger games, that shit makes my head loopy. Hopefully I fixed them all, but if you see any please tell me.
> 
> Secondly, the snippet I posted is actually the SECOND scene in this chapter, so sorry if that's confusing!
> 
> Everything else I'll let speak for itself.

The blowjob did not magically make all the tension disappear. Stiles woke up the next morning feeling as awkward as ever, and luckily Derek had already left the room. Stiles would have spent the day avoiding him, if not for the fact that Derek seemed to be MIA. So Stiles was left to brew, and brew he did. Or, well, more like rotted.

Why had he gotten so upset over Derek finding out about other people knowing about the bet? Stiles couldn’t help but think just a few weeks ago- hell, just a few days ago, he would have been happy to have finally done something to piss Derek off. Not that Derek seemed pissed, more let down... maybe that was why. Stiles disliked disappointed people, even people he hated.

Okay, time to fess up, he didn’t exactly hate Derek anymore. In fact, annoyingly so, he was beginning to genuinely like the guy. Don’t get him wrong, he could never be friends with someone who supported the Companion system, much less Mates, but ignoring that... well, yes, Derek lacked a great many things, but he had some qualities that Stiles couldn’t help but fawn over, just a little, just a smidge. Most of all, he was beginning to respect Derek, despite everything. It was almost sickening. How could he respect someone who was basically okay with slavery? Who, in fact, tried to put it in a positive light?

But Stiles was. He knew that Derek wasn’t a bad guy, not really. Just misguided. The wolf was a stickler for tradition, and maybe that was clouding his judgement. And somehow Stiles knew Derek actually did care about the students of both the schools, in his own twisted way, and truly believed that they could be happy. Delusional, yes, but certainly not evil. Maybe Stiles could convince Derek differently. Sure, attacking the issue directly seemed to have the opposite effect, but maybe if Stiles got to know Derek better, really get into his confidence... Derek was no small fish in the political world of werewolves, that much was certain. He could be a powerful ally to have in the future.

Stiles started making dinner with this in mind. That is to say, he called a pizza place for delivery. As if summoned by the scent, Derek arrived back home from wherever he had been, driving up in his pretty, black camaro, just in time to pay the delivery guy. 

They began eating in a stony silence. It seemed like they were stuck in a streak of awkward dinners, something that Stiles was determined to break. He cracked a half-hearted smile and asked, “So, was yesterday the worst first meeting of the parental figure ever, or did someone else top my dad?”

Derek shrugged. “First time meeting a parent, so I can’t really say.”

Oh, well. This was going well. Yeah, they had a real nice banter going here. “I liked Laura’s place. Her kids were... something.”

Derek gave a flash of a smile, but it quickly vanished. Stiles still took this as a small victory; It was always a good day when he could make Derek smile. Well, it wasn’t like he looked forward to it, or found the wolf’s rabbit teeth adorable or anything. “Yeah, they are. Takes some getting used to, but you’ll get the hang out it.”

Stiles wasn’t quite sure he liked this line of conversation, and was quick to move onto something else. “Do anything fun today?”

“Had to deal with some political bullshit.”

Stiles nodded sagely. “Did another wolf pee on your tree?”

Derek didn’t even bother to tame his smile into a frown as he answered, “Something like that.”

Stiles bit his lip. He didn’t really want to ruin the good mood they had going, but he was (as always) too curious for his own good. “But really, what was it?”

Derek slowly chewed his next bite before answering, “Some higher ups are annoyed about a situation with a student. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Which student?”

“A wolf.”

Stiles brows furrowed. “Well, which wolf?” He hated when Derek insisted in treating him like a child.

Derek rapped the table with his knuckles, leaning back in his chair, seeming to seize up how unwilling Stiles was in letting this go. Evidently he found Stiles as stubborn as ever, because he finally confessed with a solemn face, “Isaac Lahey.”

“Oh.” Well. That was unexpected.

Dinner was pretty quiet after that.

+++

It was a few days later when Stiles finally decided to do something about what happened with Isaac. It had been on his mind for awhile, something that he tried to ignore but couldn’t push away. The funny thing was that, despite Isaac sometimes acting like a douche, he never came across as nearly as despicable as he acted that night at the Ball. Not even close. And somehow, with the weird ramblings that happened just beforehand, Stiles felt that there was more to it than pure douchiness. So, add curiosity to the list of reasons he wanted to talk.

First he sent Isaac a text, but that went unanswered. Either Isaac had lost his phone or was ignoring him, the later seeming more likely. He tried asking Scott where Isaac was, planning to maybe drive there for a face to face meeting, but Scott somehow didn’t know either. Huh, what the- that’s when Stiles figured something is really wrong, if one of Isaac’s best friends doesn’t know where he was. Even Boyd came up blank.

In the end it was Derek who told Stiles, and that sure was unexpected. They hadn’t said a word about Isaac since the dinner a few nights ago, and even then conversation had dropped after mentioning the guy’s name. It happened when they were together after a round of sex, Derek always silently insisting on post-coital snuggles before falling asleep. Must be a werewolf thing or something, and hey, that was fine. Stiles had no qualms with a good cuddle.

Surprisingly, it was Derek who spoke first. “You seem preoccupied lately.”

Stiles shifted under the covers and wondered if he should say anything. Lying was kind of out of the question, but Derek respected his privacy enough for Stiles to stay silent. It doesn’t really matter though, so what if Derek got mad? Besides, Stiles hasn’t told anyone what happened that night, not even Scott. And, for some reason, he wanted to talk about it. The memory was a dark fog that wouldn’t lift, and it seemed to entrap Stiles whenever his mind wandered to it.

So he told Derek the truth, with only a little bit of hesitation in his voice. “I’m worried about Isaac.”

Derek’s thumb, which had been rubbing small circles on Stiles’ arm, stopped. He was quiet for a moment before he asked, his voice carefully blank, “Why?” 

Stiles looked away from Derek’s piercing gaze that could cut him so deep. “I don’t know what happened that night at the party, but it feels weird. He’s still my friend, I don’t like this bad blood between us. I want to make amends.”

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles’ neck, softly, right above the bruise. “He’ll come to you when he’s ready. Peter told me he’s nervous about talking to you. That’s all. It’s just going to take time.”

Well, that seemed like good, reasonable advice. Except for one, tiny detail, and Stiles turned to look at Derek as he asked, “Peter?”

Derek visibly flinched. “Isaac’s staying with him for a while, just until he’s... settled.” There was obviously more to the story, but for some reason Derek was unwilling to divulge.

Stiles decided not to press his luck that night. He murmured, “Okay. I want to go to sleep now.”

“Okay.” Derek leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Stiles’ lips, just like he did every night. It was getting easier and easier to kiss Derek in return. “Good night.”

“Night.” Of course, Stiles had no intention of giving up that easily.

+++

Stiles ended up, for the sake of the Quest to Reunite with Isaac (name pending, working title), going to the one location he dreaded the most; Peter Hale’s Estate. 

He didn’t tell Derek that was where he was going, of course. Derek still seemed weird about the whole Isaac thing, and what the wolf didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. This was a mission that needed to be solo, despite Stiles really wanting back up right now. But he had to face this task alone. Into the jaws of the beast, so to speak. Hopefully not literally...

The doorbell was ridiculously ornate with intricate patterns of silver flowers and vines, and a servant promptly answered a mere half a minute after he rung it. Stiles blinked at the swimsuit model at the doorway (where the hell did Peter find these people?) and said as smooth as he could, “Hey, I’m Stiles. I was wondering if I could see Mr. Hale?”

The servant, dressed in a smart black suit, pouted. “He’s busy right now,” he answered sulkily.

Uh. Okay. What the hell, why was this full grown man acting like a little brat. “Oh. Then do you know where Isaac is? I really wanted to talk to him.” Maybe this could be handled without having to even meet up with Peter, if the fates were feeling kind that day.

The servant got even poutier, if that was possible. Wow, way to lose all semblance of attraction dude. If there was one thing Stiles was into, it was confidence, whether it was a man or woman. Why the hell would he have mooned over Lydia all those years, the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills? Really, if there was one thing about Derek that drove Stiles wild- wait, no, wrong line of thought, bad line of thought, ignoring that now.

All thoughts of Derek were easily vaporized when the servant whined, “That’s who he’s busy with.”

Busy with? Like, in what way? Not possibly in the way- of course not. No way, Isaac had never even hinted to- whoa, okay. Stiles had been spending a bit too much time thinking about sex lately. It was probably a father-son bonding thing. No need to jump to weird, sexual conclusions.

“Oh, well, can I wait for them to be... unbusy? Inside?” Stiles gestured towards the inside of the house, in an attempt to communicate with the man who seemed to have the mental capacity of a child.

The servant sighed, visibly annoyed. “If you want. I was told not to disturb them, so you can just wait in the parlor.”

Stiles nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just tell them when they’re done with... whatever, that I want to talk to Isaac. If Mr. Hale’s too busy I completely understand, no need to take him away from his schedule of doing whatever, just wanted to talk to Isaac.”

The servant didn’t even bother answering, just walked away with a roll of his eyes. But at least Stiles was in. This wasn’t going to be so bad, right? What was the worst that could happen?

Stiles should have learned by now to never be optimistic when it came to the Hales.

+++

It started off with Stiles really having to pee. Like, he knew he shouldn’t have drunk three red bulls on the car ride over, but he had been jittery and needed something to calm his nerves. Okay, red bull didn’t calm his nerves, but that stuff was addicting. He was eighteen, why shouldn’t he live up his youth with copious amounts of red bull? That’s not the point though, the point was he really had to pee.

Thus Stiles began his Side Quest to Find the Bathroom, which was really less glorious than the name might suggest. He quickly found himself wandering aimlessly, and ended up in the ballroom where he finally remembered the bathroom from the Ball, a luxurious thing with a giant fish tank and several stalls. Who the hell let Peter watch Romeo x Juliet?

It was the walk back when Stiles knew he was really lost. There didn’t appear to be anyone around, but as he was wandering down a random hallway he thought he heard some muffled voices. This was where farsight when have come in handy. Hmm Stiles, you hear muffled voices coming from what is most likely a bedroom door, in the estate of Peter Hale. Care to take a guess what it is? A friendly chat between servants? Some guests who have similarly gotten lost, and are now forming a search party to escape? And, unfortunately, it didn’t occur to Stiles that he should knock. Blame it on his ADD. He only opened it a crack before freezing from the sight before him.

Maybe he hadn’t been too hasty reaching certain sexual conclusions earlier, because before him was what could only be described as Peter Hale fucking Isaac.

It was definitely fucking, not making love, not even having sex. Isaac was spread eagle on the bed, naked, sweat coating his skin, soaking his curls so they laid flat. His head was thrown back in what could only be described as ecstasy, his clawed hands ripping the bedsheets as he clenched them tight. Peter was still dressed in a well fitted suit, though his front was torn open, the buttons ripped from both jacket and collared shirt. He was fucking Isaac with an unforgiving rhythm, slamming into the younger man with a ferocity that Derek had never allowed himself to have. Stiles supposed that was the difference between having a human partner and a wolf one.

One by one, things began to filter into Stiles’ head. Was Isaac wearing a collar? Was Peter holding a leash, connected to said collar? Was Stiles losing his mind?

The answer was, of course, all of the above. 

After the images had been properly taken in, the sounds started to come through. Isaac’s moans, never bitten back and almost pained in their want, as his head was tossed side to side. Peter’s heavy breaths as he stroked his hand along Isaac’s chest as it rose and fell. The slick sound of flesh on flesh as Peter fucked Isaac deeper into the mattress.

Stiles stood still, mesmerized. It was like watching porn, but not that vanilla, run of the mill kind. No, this was the stuff you watched after you had been desensitized to that other stuff, the kinky shit that didn’t really appeal to you but you kind of watched anyway, just to see what it was all about, just to see something different to get you off faster. Stiles couldn’t help but feel that same way now, wonder what it would be like if he was in Isaac’s place, if he was the one who was wearing the collar. If Derek was the one who was holding the...

Peter yanked the leash, which seemed to be opening fantasies that Stiles would only admit to thinking of in his most desperate moments, pulling Isaac upwards for a soft kiss that seemed so misplaced. Isaac sobbed into Peter’s mouth, reaching out to embrace the older man. Peter was quick to grab Isaac’s wrists and force him to lay flat back on his back once more, forcing Isaac’s arms against the bed, fucking into him mercilessly as Isaac writhed and moaned, far past the point of being able to beg, just allowing Peter to give him all that he needed.

Deep down, even deeper than the part that was disgusted by this, disgusted with himself for watching, deep down there was a part of Stiles that almost felt envy as Isaac came. As Isaac squirmed and panted as Peter continued to pound into his over sensitive body, Peter’s muscles tensing as he fucked his young lover and came as well. Of how Isaac was simply letting go of all semblance of control, and just letting Peter take him, possess him, have him in the most animal way possible. The way Stiles knew, deep down in his most hidden desires, he wanted Derek to take him. And it scared him to the core to come to come to that realization.

Finished, Peter pulled out of Isaac and straightened back his hair. Derek’s cock must run in the family, because Peter was nothing if not impressive. Without even having the decency of tucking himself in, he turned his head and shot Stiles a wink.

Stiles turned on his heel and ran away, or tried to anyway. Find the exit, get his car, drive off into the sunset (okay, technically it was still afternoon, but the sentiment was there), and absolutely never return to Peter’s den of sin again. Ever. He could wait, he really could, for Isaac to come talk to him.

The problem with his oh-so-brilliant plan was two things. First, he was still lost as all get go, and since he had somehow ended up on the second floor he couldn’t even jump out a window. Second, Peter was a werewolf. It was only a matter of minutes before Stiles stumbled into him.

“Leaving so soon?” said Peter, luckily zippered up, though still exposing the front of his torso, not bothering to put on a new shirt. He smelled of sweat and sex.

Stiles glared. “Obviously. I’m supposing you aren’t going to help me find a way out?”

Peter shrugged and examined his nails. “I can. I’m not going to keep you here, Stiles, no matter what you think of me.” A slow smile creeped into his lips. “But I will do my best to persuade you to stay.”

Stiles suppressed the urge to gag, but it was a close call. “Really? And how are you going to do that?”

Peter took a step closer. “By offering the one thing I know you can’t resist.”

Stiles took a step back. “And that would be?”

The word fell silkily from Peter’s lips. “Information.”

God _damn_ it.

+++

If there was one place Stiles did not want to be right now, it was in Peter Hale’s parlor drinking Peter Hale’s tea talking to Peter Hale himself. Hell itself seemed a cozier space than where Stiles was forced to be right now. But if he had one weakness, it was curiosity, and if Peter had one thing to offer, it was secrets.

Stiles took a sip of his tea, sticking out his tongue in disgust. Chamomile. “So what do you have to tell me?”

Of course Peter took his sweet time sipping before answering, “It has to do with that night at the Ball and what happened with Isaac.”

Stiles shifted in his seat. “Don’t you think Isaac should be the one to tell me?”

“Oh, I highly doubt it. I’m the one who forbade him from speaking about it.”

Stiles gritted his teeth, hating how smug Peter sounded. “Look, I don’t know what is going on with you and Isaac, but if you’re blackmailing him or something-”

“Oh, my dear boy, I can assure you that Isaac is right where he wants to be, tucked in my bed and napping peacefully after I’ve fucked him to exhaustion. And you’re always welcome to join him.” Peter’s eyebrows suggested that he wasn’t just talking about the napping.

Stiles’ mouth twisted in disgust. “No thanks, I’m good.” He picked up a cookie and crammed it into his mouth.

Seemingly unfazed, Peter continued on, “For starters, Isaac was drunk that night.”

Stiles’ swallowed his cookie with a swig of disgusting tea. “What? I thought werewolves couldn’t get drunk.”

“There are certain brews that I keep on my person for... special occasions.” The way Peter said occasions made Stiles’ skin crawl. “I had shown Isaac where I kept it, and he drank some that night. Thus you can see how his judgement was... clouded.”

“Why did he get drunk? He didn’t seem in the partying mood.”

“He was upset with something I said that night.” Peter paused to add some cream and sugar to his tea, taking his sweet time doing so.

Stiles, sick of Peter’s dramatic build up, flung out his arms and asked, “Well? What did you tell him?”

“I told him we had to end our relationship. That he needed to find a Companion and forget about me.” Peter tutted. “Isaac didn’t take it as maturely as I had hoped.”

“I mean, okay, putting aside the fact that the fact that you were, and still are, sleeping with Isaac, which makes me feel sick to my stomach by the way, I suppose that makes sense.” It explained why Isaac was ranting about finding a Companion to bond with. Stiles chewed his lip before asking, “Why did you break up with him?”

Peter paused from swirling his spoon. “We were never in a relationship. He knew that I couldn’t uphold my position with a student as a lover. But what I didn’t expect was for him to delude himself that after he graduated we would... be something more.”

Stiles lips tightened, turning pale. “And you didn’t want to be.” It wasn’t a question.

For the first time Peter looked angry, a quick flash in his eyes that was quickly hidden. It reminded Stiles of Derek’s smile. “I don’t think you’re one to judge relationships, Stiles.” His voice held a not-so-hidden threat.

Stiles had to ignore that, mostly because he didn't have anything to say about it. “Still, I don’t see why you had to push him to bond with a Companion. I think that, more than anything, was what set him off.” _“It’s like, society just wants you to do something, and you have to do it. And if you don’t, or you take too long, or if you fall in love with the wrong person... They just don’t accept it.”_ It was a sad thing to remember now, what Isaac had said that night. Was he in love with Peter? Stiles doubted the douche was even capable of such a complicated emotion.

Peter sighed heavily, the way adults do when they have to handle unreasonable children. “Do you think Companions are the only ones we push into bonding?”

“I don’t understand. There are way more wolves than Companions. Why push Isaac specifically?”

“Come now Stiles, you’re so awfully clever. Can’t you think?” Peter leaned forward with a bitter smile. “Go ahead, use that mind of yours. What reason would I have to push Isaac into bonding with a Companion, so much so that I hurt him to do it?”

Stiles tried to think of something. The best he could come up with was, “To lead him away from you? So you wouldn’t have to deal with him?”

“Nothing so selfish, I assure you.” Peter didn’t even seem offended. “Besides, why would I push him to go with a Companion specifically then? He could have chosen anyone other than me in those circumstances, and given his taste I would think he would prefer another wolf.” His smile turned dagger sharp at the insinuation.

Stiles attempted not to gag as he tried to think of another reason. But what could it be? He was coming up blank. He had never tried to think of the system from the other side, from the wolf side. Why would he think about the ones doing the oppressing? “I don’t know,” he had to admit.

Peter took another sip of tea. “Isaac is young, handsome, and even charming when he wants to be. True, becoming a werewolf gives you certain attractive characteristics, but it can’t alter your genetics. We need him out there, interviewing with Companions. And do you know why that is?”

“Publicity?” Stiles answered sarcastically. He was getting really sick of this guessing game.

Peter leaned forward. “For you. For Companions. To give you the biggest pool of our best resources to pick from. To make sure that whoever you end up with, it’s somebody you can truly fall in love with.”

Stiles blinked hard. What was Peter trying to say? “No. It’s the wolf’s choice, isn’t it? Whether they decide to pick a Companion. Hell, it’s a privilege.” He clenched the sofa cushion next to him. “We’re hot commodity.”

“True, many wish for a Companion. You have certain qualities that are hard to resist. But aren’t there plenty of Companions who wish to have a wolf as a Mate? And, just like you, just like Isaac, won’t there always be those few who don’t want to be part of the system?”

Stiles suddenly felt dizzy. “No. No, you can’t sit there and tell me that this goes both ways.”

“Afraid to hear the truth? I thought you had more courage than that.” Peter’s voice sounded oil slick. “You spent summers with Scott, yet you never questioned why he didn’t get to go home? Or Jackson, or Isaac, Boyd or Erica. They were Turned, unable to control their powers. They were as entrapped in their school as you were, forced to graduate without once leaving the premises. Just like you... though we both know that’s not entirely true.”

“What?” Sure, he knew that Turned were forced to stay in the school until they showed signs of control. But that was for the safety of all those around them, that made sense. But what did Peter mean by that last sentence? “What are you talking about?”

Peter leaned back in his seat. “Come Stiles, there’s no use pretending. Did you think you little midnight tours to the Institute would go unnoticed? That we couldn’t stop you if we wanted to?”

How had Peter found out? Perhaps surveillance was better than Danny had estimated. “So what, are you telling me that you just let us all go?”

“Yes. Do you know why? Come now, don’t get frustrated Stiles. Think.” Peter gave the resonance of a creepily helpful teacher.

Stiles felt nauseous as it started to click. “Scott and Allison. Lydia and Jackson. You wanted it to happen.”

Peter looked mockingly proud. “Why, there you have it! Not so hard to figure out, is it? Once I’ve given you all the pieces. We’re always concerned for our student’s happiness. And if they are to start a natural bond before graduation... can you really call that cruelty, to help facilitate that?”

“Erica and Boyd though!” Stiles argued, clinging to something. “They’re both wolves, and yet they’re Mates!”

Peter’s eyes flashed angry again, and this time he didn’t bother to cover it up. “Do you really think so little of us? Even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable power, of human love. And no matter what you think of us, Stiles, wolves are still very human.”

It felt like Stiles was drowning. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think. “Wolves maybe, but what about Companions? What about us?”

“Yes, what about you? Two of your friends are happily Mated. You’re days within your freedom, I’m sure you’re counting them down. And of course there’s Danny.”

The name sent Stiles through a loop. “What about Danny?”

“Don’t tell you think the government requested him on purpose? We sent his file, along with a some political clout for them to hire him on my part, I assure you.”

“But why? Why Danny?” He was so popular among wolves it was ridiculous. Why would he need to be protected?

“Because he asked.” Peter took another sip, allowing that information to slip into a barely functioning Stiles before continuing. “He came into Laura’s office and asked for an extension, for time to find himself and continue his work. She contacted me and I came up with the idea.”

“But what about me?” Stiles croaked. How could Danny not tell him that? He thought they were friends.

“What about you? You never spoke with Laura, in all your years of schooling. Never wanted to ask us for help. How were we supposed to know to help you?”

“I hated it though!” Stiles stood, throwing his cup to the ground, the sound of glass shattering echoing in his head. “You knew I hated it, the whole system! I never wanted to go to that school, I just wanted to stay home with my Dad!”

“Leaving the school was certainly out of the question. But in the end, had you failed to find a Mate, we would have made arrangements for you. It’s been done before. Not often, usually we push the Companion to at least try to find a wolf.”

“What do you mean if I failed?” Stiles clenched his fist. “I have! I mean, I don’t even want one! All I want is a normal life!”

“I’m sorry Stiles, but you can’t have one.” Peter didn’t stand, but his voice had an unflinching edge to it, like steel scissors that cut through Stiles’ nerves, one by one. “You’ll always be a Companion. Don’t you realize that? Companions, wolves, we are marked for life. It’s in our genetic code, it can’t be erased with a little red tape.”

Stiles had had enough. He had to leave, had to get out, rushed towards the door. He braced himself before touching the doorknob, turning on his heel to say one last thing. To make sure he had the last word. “This doesn’t stop what I’ve seen, or what I believe in. You wolves all treat us like we’re some kind of dogs, when you’re the ones who are the animals.”

Peter smirked. “Dog? _I_ wouldn’t say so. No, you’re much more like a cat to me. Stubborn, aloof, independent... yet you’ll always come when you want a treat.”

Stiles slammed the door behind him.

+++

The package arrived the next day, most likely hand delivered by one of Peter’s servants, or perhaps the man himself. Stiles was glad he was the one who found it, and the only one home when he opened it up. He quickly closed it back up and stuffed it behind the couch in his room, his hands shaking in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, I will have a companion piece (one shot most likely) from Isaac's POV highlighting him and Peter's relationship. This will be written after I complete Caged Humanity, and I'll make it part of a series, so if you subscribe you should get a notification.
> 
> This fic is winding down, so perhaps 3-5 more chapters (leaning more towards 3 though) and it'll be done. I'll get started on my next fic right away, but not before doing a round of prompts in celebration =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was the last day of the bet. Tomorrow Stiles was going to be driven home, his real home. He hadn’t lived there in two years. Two years taken from him, two years he had to live with his dad being all alone. And tomorrow that was all going to change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates lately, school is just starting so I'm adjusting to that, and I'm going to an anime convention where I'm staffing next weekend, so don't hold your breaths for an update next weekend. Will try to write as much as possible though!

The restaurant lights were soft, and the soft murmuring of voices kept the atmosphere light. It was one of those places that Stiles normally hated to eat at because you had to be quiet and respectful and eating out was suppose to mean good food and good times. Of course he hadn’t been out to a restaurant since he was sixteen, but it turned out he hadn’t changed all that much in his opinion for uppity restaurants with uppity prices. He slid a piece of broccoli across his plate.

“If you don’t want it, you don’t have to eat it.”

“Geeze, thanks Mom.”

Derek didn’t answer, but Stiles knew that he wanted to. Say something about how Stiles had been the one who made a fuss about their last week together (it had been a sarcastic fuss, but whatever), and how Stiles hadn’t wanted to pick out a restaurant to eat at (he hadn’t been around town for two years, how exactly was he supposed to know?) and that Stiles was the one who was acting like a child right now.

Well, not just right now. Since yesterday, since Peter.

Stiles had tried not to think about it, but he couldn’t help being angry at Peter, at Derek, but most of all, at himself. He had always told himself that he wasn’t like his father, that he didn’t blame every wolf for the decision of a few. Fuck, his best friend was one. But why had he reacted so defensively against learning about werewolves being forced into bonding? He should have thrown it back into Peter’s face, said that it only strengthened his convictions against the Companion system, because in a way it did. But not before trying to maintain the thought that Companions had it worst, that wolves suffering could never compare to what Companions go through. What he had been through.

But that wasn’t true, was it? No, Stiles had thought long and hard about it. How could he measure one persons suffering by the weight of the other? In the end, he had to ask. Just who was the Companion system benefiting?

He had firmly told Derek the night before that he had a headache and wanted to go to bed early, a half truth that Derek hadn’t called him on. Derek had even made up some excuse about having to do some work on the computer, allowing Stiles time to fall asleep alone. He had still been awake when Derek had come to bed though, and even then the wolf hadn’t moved to touch him, giving him space that Stiles so desperately wanted yet so pathetically hated. It was becoming more and more obvious that this thing with Derek wasn’t just about sex, and that slow realization was terrifying.

So Stiles had been testy all day, had snapped when Derek had asked what he wanted for dinner. They were going to eat in again? They had less than a week to go, did Mates never go out? Which had led to them awkwardly sitting in a restaurant, barely saying a word to each other, Stiles wishing more than anything to be at home, wallowing in his self loathing.

Just as Stiles had taken a bite from his broccoli, a beaming young man with russet hair came up to them, exclaiming, “Hale, how good to see you!”

Derek’s mouth twitched in irritation before forming a polite smile. “Duncan, nice to see you too. I didn’t know you were coming to California.”

“Just flew in today, had a little business with your Uncle.” Duncan’s confidence and overbearing physique spoke of a werewolf, Stiles suspicions confirmed as he asked, “Do you mind if me and my Mate join you two for dessert? I caught your scent as we were walking by, and wanted to say hello.” He turned towards Stiles and put his hand on his chest. “Not that I would want to interrupt you two or anything.”

Derek shook his head. “I would love to but-”

“But we’ll need to ask the waiters for more chairs!” Stiles cut in perkily, ignoring Derek’s pointed look. There was no way he was going to continue awkward dinner # 3 alone.

“Great!” Duncan snapped his fingers at a nearby waitress. “Hey, sweetheart, can you get two chairs for this table?” He turned back to Derek without waiting for a reply. “I’ll go grab Mary, I’m sure she can’t wait to meet you. Just bonded with her a few months ago.”

“Great,” Derek replied, his smile still forced, and he stared Stiles down as Duncan rushed off to get her.

Stiles shrugged, knowing that Derek couldn’t say anything while Duncan was in earshot. He was safe from a Derek rant for now, at least. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?

He really, really should stop asking himself that by now.

+++

Duncan, as it turned out, did not do awkward silences. Or silence of any kind, really, because all he could do was talk, mainly about himself. His family was a werewolf instructional materials company based in New York, and they did business with all the werewolf training facilities in America, including the Hale’s. Duncan was just setting up some business terms with Peter, came down to show the benefits of a new textbook lineup that was recently developed, and blah blah blah blah blah. Stiles stopped listening after a while. He kind of felt sorry for Derek though, who actually had to respond. 

Mary, Duncan’s Mate, was a wisp of a thing with a pale face and pale curls, around Stiles’ age, probably just graduated from high school last year. After saying a soft spoken hello, she hadn’t talked except to decline ordering dessert. She simply smiled softly as Duncan went on his rant.

Stiles felt bad for eating in front of her, so he pushed his plate of chocolate mousse over and said softly, hoping not to interrupt Duncan and Derek’s conversation, “Are you sure you don’t want some of mine?”

Mary hesitated at the sight, but after only a few seconds she nodded almost conspiratorially before grabbing her spoon.

“Uh uh uh, Mary, we talked about this,” came Duncan’s voice from Stiles’ right.

Mary put down the spoon and looked down into her lap, her cheeks coloring slightly.

“Talked about what?” asked Stiles, confused at the father-daughter act.

“She’s not suppose to eat too many sweets.” Duncan’s smile was mechanical as he looked at his Mate. “Don’t want to lose our figure, now do we?”

What. The ever living. Hell. “She’s a freaking stick, I don’t think a spoonful of mousse is going to really do anything,” Stiles argued, perhaps a bit too loud for the restaurant atmosphere.

Duncan shook his head, his smile turning belittling. “I don’t really see how it’s any concern of yours, is it?”

“Or yours,” Stiles shot back. “She should be able to do what she wants with her own goddamn body. And if she wants mousse, fuck, I’ll order her some myself. You don’t have to be a douche about it.”

The entire table was silent. Duncan and Mary had mirror images of shell shock, while Derek looked simply annoyed. What the fuck, was Derek really about to defend his wolf pal? This was all kinds of wrong, especially how quickly Mary was to obey Duncan’s command. Even Derek had to see that.

Before Stiles had a chance to voice these thoughts, Derek leaned forward to Mary and asked calmly, “Does he tell you what to do often?”

Mary blinked a few times, rising from her stupor. “What?”

Duncan’s jaw clenched. “Hold on Hale, you’re not implying-”

“I’m asking her, not you Duncan.” Derek turned back to Mary, his expression softening at her look of panic. “Does he force you to do things you don’t want? Things that make you unhappy?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean,” Mary whispered. Her voice was steady but her hands trembled slightly.

Derek shook his head. “I wouldn’t even have to be a werewolf to tell you’re lying, Mary.”

She stood up quickly, the plates clanking as she pushed the edge of the table. She rushed towards the bathroom, nearly tripping a waiter as she ran past. Duncan stood up to follow her, his face thunderous, but was stopped by Derek gripping his arm tightly.

Derek looked at Stiles and nodded towards the bathroom. “Go.” Stiles didn’t even hesitate as he went after her, and as he left he heard Derek mutter darkly, “We’re going to have a little chat of our own, Duncan...”

+++

Stiles hesitated in front of the woman’s restroom, but swung open the door when he heard a cut off sob. Mary was sitting on a sofa- wait, why did the bathroom have a sofa? The men’s room didn’t have a sofa, what was this bullshit. But, getting back to more pressing issues, Mary was in the middle of crying, her hand poised over her mouth to stifle the noise. The rest of the bathroom was deserted.

Stiles walked stiffly up to her, rubbing his arm. “Hey, uh... are you okay?”

Mary gave a garbled laugh. She turned her head and looked into a mirror. “Oh, god, look at me. I’m a mess. My makeups ruined.” Her black mascara was running down her face.

“Here, let me, uh, help...” After a moment’s hesitation after realizing there was only hand driers, no paper towels, he went into a stall and grabbed a few feet of toliet paper. He deposited these on Mary’s lap, hesitating before taking a seat next to her.

She smiled softly at the bundles of tissues, breaking off a piece to dab her eyes with. “Thank you. I didn’t mean to get so upset, I just- I just panicked, I suppose.”

Stiles shrugged. “No, it’s fine. It’s a pretty... uh... well, I guess it’s a pretty shitty situation.”

Mary was silent, refusing to meet Stiles’ eye.

Stiles continued, “Not that you have to talk to me about it. You know, you hardly know me so... don’t feel obligated.”

“You must think me so weak,” Mary replied in a self-scorning fashion.

“I don’t know what to think,” Stiles replied back truthfully. Fuck, he was horrible at this comforting thing. “I don’t even know you.”

“No, but you’re a Companion too, right? I’m just curious, how did...” She paused, her eyes fluttering back and forth.

Stiles grabbed her hand lightly, giving it an encouraging squeeze. That was how you comforting a crying girl, right? Stiles had only seen it done in movies.

But it seemed just the thing for Mary to continue. “How did your parents react when you were selected?”

Stiles jerked back with surprise from the unexpected question. He stared down at his own hands, considering how much he wanted to reveal before finally admitting, “My dad was devastated.”

Mary shook her head. “My parents couldn’t stop boasting about it.”

Stiles felt sick. What kind of family would want this life for their kid? But he knew that people did boast, Lydia and Danny’s parents being prime examples. It was thought to be an honor, a privilege to one day marry into a society of beauty and wealth. He wasn’t sure of Allison’s parents thoughts on the subject, because he had never met them before. She didn’t talk about them often.

Mary went on, “And then I married Duncan, who is rich, and they were even prouder.” Tears were forming in her eyes again. “And he wasn’t mean at first- I mean, he’s never really been mean. He never hits me or yells at me. I felt like I was a princess. The parties and the clothes and the everything- he was like a prince charming to me. But then he started saying things...”

Stiles waited for her to continue, but after awhile prompted gently, “What sort of things?” It was obvious she wanted to get this off her chest.

“Not much at first. A comment here about how I should watch what I eat. A joke after I talked to a couple at a party that I shouldn’t bore them with my silly stories. But then it kept getting further, like how I shouldn’t order dessert at restaurants anymore, and he kept berating my clothes until I literally had to let him dress me just the way he wanted. And over the past few weeks it’s getting harder and harder to take all the criticism...”

Stiles shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to. If you’re not happy, leave. Can’t you get in contact with your institute?”

“I know, I know there’s always that, but I just wondered... What if I’m just being a bad Companion?”

Stiles brow furrowed quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“They always tell us that we’re suppose to be obedient, to respect our Mate’s wishes and to not fight back... Maybe this is normal. That the wolf tells us what to do and we do it.” Her face crumpled. “I didn’t think it would be like this though. I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

Stiles shook his head. “No! No, it’s not suppose to be like this! Me and Der-” No, bad example, him and Derek weren’t a couple. “My friends are not anywhere near that! Scott and Jackson would be lost without Allison and Lydia, and if anyone holds the reigns in those two relationships, it’s definitely the Companions! I mean, everyone’s different, but it shouldn’t be any different from the respect required in other kinds of relationships! And it definitely, definitely shouldn’t make you feel so upset.”

Mary still looked hesitant. “You really think so? You think if I leave him I won’t... I won’t be deemed worthless?”

“If anyone says anything about you leaving that douchebag, I will personally run up to them and punch them in the face.” Stiles took both her hands. “You don’t have to make a wolf happy to be someone in life. You’re Mary, not a Companion. You should do whatever makes Mary happy, not your family, not society, and definitely not fucking Duncan. If you want you can leave the system altogether, that’s in your rights, you know.”

Mary cut in, “But why would I?”

Stiles paused mid rant. “Why would you what?”

She looked, honest to God, confused. “Leave. I mean, sure, Duncan didn’t turn out so great, but that doesn’t mean the next one won’t. If Derek and those other people you mentioned are so happy, why couldn’t I be? It’s just about finding the right one, isn’t it? And if what you say is true, and I won’t be ostracised for leaving Duncan, why would I want to leave this lifestyle?”

Stiles felt his fire slowly die down. He let go of Mary’s hands, and went to stand up with a pained smile. “Yeah... why wouldn’t you?”

+++

Mind control. That was what the fucking system was, brainwashing at its finest. The whole car ride to Laura’s, Mary couldn’t stop babbling on about how excited she was to find a new wolf, how that now she knew they weren’t all like Duncan she was going to find her soul mate. Stiles and Derek both just remained quiet, staring off into the dark road in front of them. It was a relief for both when she stepped out of the car, Laura standing on her porch with a friendly but subdued smile. Derek had given her all the details over the phone.

They didn’t speak the entire way back to the house either. Stiles didn’t have any questions to ask, knew exactly what was going to happen. Duncan had already left the restaurant when Stiles coaxed Mary to return to the table. Mary had a choice to either be dropped off at Duncan’s hotel room or Laura’s house, and Stiles’ faith in humanity wasn’t completely destroyed when she picked the later. Paperwork would be filed, calls will be made, and Mary would be flown back to New York to meet other potential wolves to attempt to bond with.

The whole thing was fucking sickening.

 _This_ was the difference between wolves and Companions, no matter what Peter tried to argue. No matter how they were forced into the system, they would always have the upper hand. The ones who got to lord it over the rest of them. If Mary had talked to anyone but Stiles, if Duncan had acted that way in front of anyone but Derek, would anything had even happened? Mary had been Duncan’s companion for months. Did no one really notice what was happening?

Stiles walked behind Derek as they ascended the stairs, his feet feeling heavy as he thought about what tonight would bring. Would Derek be expecting sex? Because that was really the last thing Stiles was in the mood to do, and yeah, that was something he never thought he would think. Stiles Stilinski, not up for sex. Who would have guessed it?

Derek loosened his tie the moment he stepped into the room. They had dressed up for the restaurant, Stiles wearing the clothes he had taken to the Ball, Derek wearing a coal business suit and bright blue tie. It matched his eyes, Stiles couldn’t help but notice, when Derek was all wolfed out. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was a present from Laura.

Stiles lounged against the doorway, folding his arms as he contemplated what to say. What was least likely to cause an argument.

Derek beat him to it. “You don’t have to sleep here tonight. You can go sleep in the guest room.”

Stiles chin jutted up in agitation. “I don’t need your permission to sleep there, thanks all the same.”

“Then go ahead.”

“Fine, I will.” Stiles didn’t know why he felt so pissed off, but he was. Even the shadow of an order was going to be met with fierce defiance after the whole Duncan ordeal. It was one thing to always speak of convictions, of what was wrong. It was quite another to have it thrown in his face and then know there was nothing he could do about it. He marched to the guestroom without sparing Derek a glance.

Why did he feel so on edge? Maybe it was how useless he was. If it wasn’t for Derek.. but no, Stiles was sure he could have convinced Mary to call her Institute. Maybe even convince her to fight for her right to leave, if he had enough time with her. He was sure he could convince a good deal of Companions to revolt. He crashed on the bed, contemplating the idea. What would be best? Inspirational speaker? Author? A professor on human rights?

It was at least a small contemplation that Stiles _could_ do all of those things, didn’t have to worry over Derek’s permission. In one week he would be free, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would do something great with his life. Peter was right, in a weird way. Stiles could never be an average person now.

No, he was going to be greater.

+++

It was the last day of the bet. Tomorrow Stiles was going to be driven home, his real home. He hadn’t lived there in two years. Two years taken from him, two years he had to live with his dad being all alone. And tomorrow that was all going to change.

He was excited, to say the least. Not that the last few days had been happy-fun-times. He and Derek barely spoke, stayed out of each other’s way. Stiles had loaded the days with video games, college searches, texts to Scott. He was planning a housewarming party, just as soon as he got settled in. He couldn’t wait to see his own room, cringe at the weird posters, smile at the items of a life he had once thought he would never return to.

It was their final supper, and Stiles was surprised to find his favorites waiting for him at the table. Cheeseburger and curly fries, the most holy of foods known to mankind. He wondered if Derek had snooped around to find out, if he had planned on cooking it the last night all along. That thought sent a twinge of regret, but just a twinge. Nothing that could penetrate Stiles’ iron will. He was going home tomorrow, and nothing could change his mind.

Derek was already seated at the table, eating a burger, seemingly too impatient to wait for Stiles’ arrival. Stiles knew better now though, knew that Derek just wanted to appear aloof and uncaring. But there was really no hiding the fact that Derek had prepared this meal with Stiles in mind. There was even homemade milkshakes to go with.

Stiles couldn’t help but give a giddy smile when he sat down. “Come on, be honest. Who fessed up?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You can’t tell me you cooked all my favorite foods on a whim. Was it Scott? I bet it was Scott.” Stiles grabbed a handful of curly fries.

Derek’s mouth twitched into a smile. “The lunch ladies. More trouble than it was worth, they kept gushing about how much you looked like a chipmunk when you were eating.”

“Ah re’ent tha,” Stiles garbled through a mouth full of curly fries.

Derek snickered at the sight. “Yeah, sure. Just chew before you swallow.”

Stiles gulped the food down before answering, “Yes, mother dear.”

It was amazing, how easily they fell back into it. An easy going conversation, one where Stiles mainly babbled and Derek interjected choice lines into. Though of stoic demeanor to the rest of the world, Derek had a dry wit and abundant sass that left Stiles struggling to get the last word in sometimes. Just sometimes, right, but still. One upping a Stilinski was pretty much a sign of sarcasm supreme.

Even though the conversation was light, Stiles couldn’t help but ask (he being Stiles, curiosity being a siren that called him to disaster), “Did everything go alright with Mary?”

Derek’s smile slowly faded. “Yeah, it’s okay now. She went back to New York yesterday. No problems with the separation.”

“And Duncan? What’s going to happen to him? He’s going to be blacklisted or something, right?” The idea of another naive Companion being forced to bond with that guy twisted Stiles’ guts.

Silence. Derek contemplated what he was about to say, and without saying anything, he said it all.

“Seriously?!” Stiles banged his hands on the table as he stood up.

Derek growled. “I’m trying, Stiles. His family’s influential, even compared to mine. There’s only so much I can do.”

“Well it doesn’t seem like you’re doing it! Smear him, sell it to the tabloids. Hell, I’ll do it myself if you don’t want it attached to your name-”

“ _You’re_ attached to my name.” Derek stood as well. “Whether you like it or not, even after you leave, we’ll always be connected as former Mates. Whatever you do reflects me, and whatever I do reflects my family.”

“So that’s really more important?” Stiles sneered. “Your family’s prestige over an innocent person who could be his Companion next?”

“No. It’s a disgrace to my family if I don’t protect Companions from wolves like Duncan. But his family is the only business that has werewolf instruction. They have a monopoly that’s not going to fade away, because it’s such a niche market. I have to play this carefully, make sure we don’t offend them. Because if we aren’t able to get that material, there’s a very real chance both our schools will be shut down.”

“Well maybe that’s not such a bad thing!”

Derek was taken aback by that. For a moment a look of true hurt crossed his features, and Stiles had to resist the urge to apologize. But just as quick the wolf was back to his icy anger, clenching the side of the table as he leaned forward. “I don’t care what you think about the system, but you should know that Laura and I genuinely care about our students, and respect them.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. This old routine, where Derek tried to make it out like he actually cared about Companions, despite supporting the system that basically enslaved them. “Come on, be honest. If you weren’t trying to win the bet, you’d act a lot differently around me.”

Derek’s face turned blank, almost calculating. He let go of the table (it had sizable dents, what even), and stood tall. “Perhaps. But everything I want to do... I know that you’d like it, even if you would never admit it.”

Fueled by rage, Stiles shot back, “Fine, prove it! If I like it and lie, you can tell, right? So do your worst. Every sick little werewolf kink you have, give me your best shot. Mate’s trust each other with that sort of thing, right?” Stiles didn’t even know what he was even saying. His mouth was doing that thing where it seemed to jump ahead of all rational reason.

Derek narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Oh, I think I know perfectly well. Last night and all, right? So yeah, let’s fuck. Let’s finally fuck the way you want to. As long as there’s no bruises my Dad can see, alright? And then you can get over your sick little delusion that I enjoy all that humiliation bullshit you put me through. Besides, what have you got to lose?”

Stiles suddenly wondered what _he_ had to lose, the words dying on his lips. Did he really want to do this? Did he want to open a door that he had tried so desperately to keep closed?

Just as Stiles considered dropping out of the bet, Derek sealed the deal with a clipped, “Fine.”

There was no going back now.

+++

Stiles shook his head and felt his sweat drenched hair drag against the pillow beneath it. “No, Derek, no, _please_.”

Derek kissed Stiles neck, a gentle brush of lips which traced the top edge of the collar. “Shh. You can take it. Just one more, all right? One more.”

Hot tears formed at the corners of Stiles’ eyes. “No, no, I can’t take any-” He cut off the sentence with a whimper as Derek forced the next bead up his ass. They were getting progressively bigger, and while the first three had slipped in easily with the help of lube, the last few were a painful push. He could feel them inside of him, moving with every twitch and jerk.

“There,” Derek muttered, and leaned back to admire his handy work. “Don’t you look good, all dressed up for me.”

Stiles was shaking as Derek’s eyes slowly bled blue. The wolf obviously liked Peter’s gifts. The collar had been given far earlier, but the anal beads had arrived the day after he had seen Peter and Isaac together. The note was obviously written for Stiles, in Peter’s eloquent script. _Every good kitten should have a tail._

How Derek eyes had darkened when Stiles had walked into the room carrying the string of beads, already wearing the collar, throwing it onto the bed and saying with a jaunty look, “Only if you _want_ to, of course.” How could Derek resist such sweet temptation? Even Stiles had been just a bit curious as to what it was like.

Stiles struggled against his bonds. Leather handcuffs, chained to the bed- now that had been something Derek had on hand. Stiles knew it, knew that the wolf was a dirty fucker. The victory had been short lived when he realized that meant he couldn’t touch himself, and Derek was apparently not prepared to help him out in that department anytime soon.

“Derek, please.” Stiles wiggled his hips, his painfully hard erection rubbing against his stomach. Not enough, not nearly enough.

Derek traced his fingers across Stiles’ arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Hmm? Please... what?”

“God dammit, you know-!” Stiles ground his teeth to keep from crying out as Derek forced another bead forward. He panted heavily, waiting for the pain to subside before exclaiming, “You said that was the last one!”

“Well, that makes us both liars, doesn’t it?” Derek twisted the beads, forcing Stiles to bite his lips to keep from calling out. “You never told me about my uncle’s package, did you?”

Derek had no idea just how much information about Peter’s 'package' Stiles was hiding, but that didn’t need to be said, especially when Stiles was at Derek’s mercy like this... _No_ , an unbidden thought came to him. _You have a safe word. You can use it anytime._ The potent memory of Derek whispering it softly into Stiles’ ear as the handcuffs tightened around his wrists, of the thrill-

No. Stiles quickly cast the thought aside. That wasn’t the point of this little exercise. The point was to show that Derek was just like the rest of them, a sadist who fooled himself into believing that every Companion wanted to go along with their little games.

“Do you want me to take them out?” asked Derek, as if he was trying to be considerate. “Maybe you aren’t ready to take them all tonight.”

“Good thing it’s my last night then,” Stiles shot back.

Derek’s jaw clenched, and without further warning he wrapped a hand around Stiles’ neck and with the other pulled the beads out quickly. Stiles cried out against the feeling, his heart like thunder, the pain and the sudden emptiness making him ache. His cock twitched as he concentrated on Derek’s warm hand, pressed against the collar, the dark leather digging into Stiles’ pale neck. 

Derek leaned down to whisper into his ear, “You’re lucky I like the sound of your cries, or else I’d gag that pretty little mouth of yours.” Stiles whimpered as Derek throw the beads onto the floor without a second thought, pushing in two fingers to feel around Stiles’ hole. “You’re nice a loose for me now, right? Ready for my cock.”

Stiles closed his eyes against Derek’s piercing gaze, pressing his face against the crook of his arm. He could feel his skin grow hot, knew the pink would slowly shift towards his chest. There was no way he could answer that question, especially when Derek would know if he was lying. The beads had done nothing but tease, added a needy pain that Stiles was trying to convince himself was unwanted, unprovoked. But his hard cock spoke otherwise, spoke of how Stiles had liked the pain as well as the pleasure. His breath came in shallow bursts, and he knew that Derek could hear every breath, every quickening of his pulse, every chirping beat of his heart.

Derek was tantalizingly slow as he pushed his cock into Stiles’ ass, a long length of flesh that was set on driving Stiles absolutely crazy. He could almost feel himself giving in, begging Derek to be quick, brutal, just like Peter had been- and wasn’t that just a sign of his insanity, wanting Derek to act anything like Peter? But he couldn’t help but want it rough and fast, to be taken the edge of his human limitations, to feel all that was Derek, for Derek to feel all that was him. He had to bite his lips to keep from pleading.

Derek leaned over Stiles’ chest, licking at his pert nipple before taking it between his teeth and biting lightly, pulling it upwards. Stiles cried out and could feel himself tightening inwards at the pain, forcing him to squeeze along Derek’s length. The wolf growled in satisfaction as he bottomed out inside of Stiles.

Derek kept a slow pace going, rocking back and forth in long strokes. It was a maddening rhythm, slower than Derek had been even during their first night together, obviously meant to be more punishment than pleasure. Derek kept licking at Stiles’ chest, biting along his nipples, moving upwards to lap at his neck but never going further, his hands grabbing onto the teen’s hips, rubbing slow circles against the hipbones in a mock of gentleness. 

There was nothing gentle in how torturous it was for Stiles, the pace far too slow to get any true grasp of pleasure from. Derek began to change the angle, starting to rub against the nerve that made Stiles see stars. But Derek would only graze it, never truly hitting it straight on, never allowing Stiles’ that ultimate pleasure. And of course touching Stiles’ cock was completely out of the question.

Stiles was, at the best of times, a patient man, but enough was enough. “Derek, please, please just _touch_ me.”

“Touch you where?” Derek’s voice was molten. He licked the area beneath Stiles’ ear, a spot that never failed to make him shiver, the stubble pricking the deliciate skin. “Where do you want me to touch you?”

“My cock! Touch my cock, please!” Stiles was beyond caring about saving face or showing pride or any of that stuff. He just needed to get off, needed for this burning desire to be fed.

Derek smirked against Stiles’ cheek before giving him a light peck. “No.”

“Fuck!” Stiles glared up at his taciturn lover. “At least fuck me for real then!”

“Oh?” Derek’s voice dripped like poisoned honey, and he took the time to gnaw Stiles’ earlobe before asking, “And what is the proper way to fuck you?”

“Like the fucking wolf you are!”

Derek paused from his slow rhythm, and Stiles’ could feel his muscles grow taunt.

Stiles urged him on. “Fast, hard, fuck me into the mattress, come on!” Stiles turned his head and licked Derek’s neck with a wide sweep of tongue. “I want to feel your cock plowing into me, want you to use me like a fucking-”

Stiles was cut off as Derek rammed himself forward, shoving his cock deep into Stiles’ ass. Before Stiles had time to utter a moan Derek pulled back out to the tip before slamming forward again, causing the headboard to bang against the wall. Again and again, with a speed that made it hard to breath. Stiles was glad for once that they were in the middle of the forest so no one could hear his moans, hear him calling Derek’s name, begging for more, for all of it, for everything.

“What are you?” Derek asked, grabbing Stiles’ cock as his hips shoved forward, no rhyme or reason to the pace, just all instinct and feral need.

“I-I don’t know,” answered Stiles, straining against his bonds, whining softly with the need for Derek’s calloused hands to rub against him.

Derek growled, his palm tightening slightly, enough to make Stiles cry out, enough to make him want more. “You’re my Mate. Say it.”

“I’m your Mate!” Stiles yelled, not caring about anything but Derek’s hand against his cock. “I’m your Mate, I’m your Mate- Derek, _please_.”

Derek kissed Stiles, a hot mess of tongue and need, as he jerked him off. Derek knew just where to press, just how to move his wrist, rubbing into Stiles’ slit with the precum gathered there. Stiles could feel the leather against his wrists as he strained against his bonds, so desperate to wrap his arms around Derek, around his solid warmth, to feel the sweat gathered along his skin and the heat of his desire.

Derek seemed to sense that need, and moved to break the chain connecting the two cuffs. Stiles surged forward, pressing his mouth to Derek’s, sliding his tongue against the other man’s, their chests colliding together, their heat forging them together as one entity. He broke apart and panted wildly as he felt himself tightening inwards. The world was a sea of white as Stiles’ came, his body vibrating with the shock of it, which the intensity that Derek had given him. His voice was raw from calling Derek’s name, his mouth dry from his cries of ecstasy.

Stiles’ slumped in Derek’s arms, barely comprehending as Derek gave a few final thrusts before cumming himself, his mind barely functioning enough to realize how the base of Derek’s cock was growing larger. Barely, that is.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Stiles croaked out, panic mounting as he felt Derek’s knot against his rim.

Derek breathed shallowly into Stiles’ shoulder. “Sorry, I couldn’t stop it this time.”

“Stop it? What the hell, does your dick have a mind of its own all of the sudden?” Stiles’ blissed out state was slowly being wiped away with the thought of being stuck to Derek for- how long was it again? 20-30 minutes, right? Fuck everything.

Derek settled slowly against Stiles, pressing himself down but taking the brunt of his weight onto his arms and knees. The knot was an uncomfortable intrusion, but after a few moments Stiles could feel himself readjust. The anal beads had actually been good preparation for the feeling.

Just as Stiles was getting used to it, Derek had to go and ask, “Did you like it?”

Stiles fought the urge to punch Derek in the face, even if it was more likely to break his fingers than even give the wolf a single bruise. “I don’t think now’s exactly the time for that.”

“If not now, when? Like you were kind enough to point out, you’re leaving tomorrow. I’m sure you’re going to drop off to sleep... maybe before I even pull out.” Derek sound far too enthusiastic about that idea. “And you said I could ask you after we’ve finished. After all, wasn’t that the point of this night? To prove me wrong?”

Stiles bit his lip, trying to figure out how best to word what he was feeling right now while still proving his point. Pained, yes, disgusted, yes, but... disappointed? Disliking? He knew that Derek could tell through a lie in a literal heartbeat, but shame quickly rose through him as he realized that he... that he loved it.

He absolutely loved being Derek’s bitch.

In the sexual sense, of course, but there was no denying how much he got off on Derek forcing him to beg, forcing him to say they were Mates. In fact, this whole night... no matter what high ideals he tried to delude himself into believing, the fact was that Stiles had been trying to prove to _himself_ that he didn’t want this, to get off on losing all control.

But he did. There was no denying now... he did.

And so there was really only one thing he could say. Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes, now their human hazel, and he couldn’t help but feel regret, bone deep, as he said, “It doesn’t change anything. I’m still leaving tomorrow. You know that, right?”

There was a moment of hesitation in Derek’s eyes, and in that one moment Stiles could swear he saw the pain that realization caused Derek, that Stiles would never be his. But Derek quickly painted that over with a look of such heart breaking understanding that it almost made Stiles want to take it all back, to beg for one more month even, one more day. 

“I know,” Derek whispered, his fingers stroking Stiles’ sweat drenched hair.

Stiles turned his head against Derek’s gentle look and gentle words, and tried to concentrate on all that was going to be his tomorrow, freedom and family and a normal freaking life.

There was no room for compromise in those plans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles suddenly felt sobered up as he remembered that Laura was not his friend, but Derek’s sister. “I don’t really want to have this discussion, Laura.”_
> 
> _She shook her head. “No, you don’t, and I can understand that. But in light of what the Argent’s may have told you... well, there are some things my brother must tell you directly. But, as for me, I think you deserve to know the truth.” She took a deep breath before looking straight into his eyes. “There’s more to the Companion system than you may know, Stiles.”_

Stiles hadn’t, indeed, fallen asleep with Derek inside of him, but that may have mostly been due to the tension being so taunt. Derek spent the time staring down at Stiles’ quietly, petting his hair and kissing his neck gently, trying to convey something with his eyes that Stiles didn’t understand, refused to understand. And then, when the knot went down enough for him to pull out, Derek kissed Stiles one last time, a sweet lingering of lips, before grabbing a pair of shorts and and walking out of the room.

Stiles laid there, his arm draped across his eyes, trying to forget the salty taste of Derek’s lips. He could not, in all good sense, claim he was in love with the wolf. In lust, perhaps, even in like. But it was nothing compared to the love he felt for his father, or to Scott who was like his brother, or even to his other friends who he had known for years. But he knew deep down in the pit of his stomach that he was falling in love, that headlong dive into unknown oblivion. And it hurt him to realize that there was no way he would ever be able to take that fall.

Derek was in the thick of things with werewolf society. Stiles could not deny that he would be a powerful ally to the anti-Companion cause, should he be convinced of its validity, but that didn’t really matter. Few wolves spoke out against it, and Stiles could only imagine how ostracized Derek would be if he did. Not only would it be against tradition, it might make Derek’s family lose prestige and power, and Stiles knew that family was so important to Derek. To both of them, really. Stiles couldn’t pull Derek away from his only blood connections left. Stiles also knew he could never be a good Companion, even if it was in public. The very idea of playing trophy Mate made him sick, not to mention the fact that he wouldn’t be able to do anything public against the system, since it would all go back to Derek.

Leaving was his only option, the only way he could live the life he wanted. He kept telling that to himself, a steady chant that paced through his mind as he got up, took a shower, and then curled up on the couch in his room.

Derek wasn’t there the next morning. He wasn’t there when the delivery men came in and silently moved the boxes containing Stiles’ life. He wasn’t there when the car arrived to drive Stiles back to his house. He wasn’t there to say goodbye.

Stiles couldn’t even feel sorry about that, knowing how painful it would be for both of them

Texting Scott seemed a good idea to get his mind off of things. _Hey, on my way home now! I’m thinking a big welcome home party, can I count on you to bring the chips?_

Scott replied quickly. _Sorry man, no time to plan a party, Allison is freaking out about something and I don’t know what!_

Stiles: _No way, don’t tell me you got her pregnant._  
Scott: _Stop thinking she’s pregnant, it’s creepy!_  
Stiles: _Then what? What’s wrong? Did you get her mad or something?_  
Scott: _I don’t know dude, but it’s freaking me out, and I don’t know what to say, and she smells really guilty for some reason._  
Stiles: _What the hell, did she cheat on you or something?_

Stiles really couldn’t see how that would be possible. Allison and Scott were hopelessly devoted to each other.

Scott: _NO, DON’T EVEN SAY THAT ABOUT HER! Besides, I would have smelled someone on her if that happened. How could you even joke about that, she’s really upset!_  
Stiles: _Relax, just covering all the bases. Do you have any idea what set it off? _  
Scott: _I don’t know, I was asking her about her family and why she hasn’t introduced me yet, and I think I made her upset and there’s something she’s not telling me.___

Allison’s parents hadn’t been at the graduation ceremony. In fact, Stiles had never met Allison’s parents. He knew they had tried to hide her away after she was chosen as a Companion, and had actually succeeded for a couple of months, which is why Allison arrived at school later than everyone else. Just from the fact that they had taken the time to hide their daughter rather than subject her to the shitty Companion system was enough for Stiles to like them.

Stiles: _Maybe they don’t like werewolves?_

It took a good ten minutes for Scott to reply to that message, and just as Stiles was reaching in his pocket to take out his phone, the car halted to a stop, throwing Stiles forward in his seat. He rubbed his banged head and looked out the windshield to see two cars blocking the road, and a group of people staring stoically forward. They weren’t out of the woods yet, and there was no one else on the road.

Just as Stiles was slowly reaching into his pocket to dial 911, the righthand car door opened and a grizzled older man with greying hair pointed a gun in his face, telling him calmly, “I wouldn’t do that if I was you.”

It was hard not to follow such sound advice.

+++

“Chains? Really? I would have gone for rope myself, much more portable, much easier on the skin. Iron tends to chaffe,” Stiles rattled on as the man with greying hair stoically snapped the final lock shut.

He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt, though that wasn’t hard given how freaked out he currently was. He had been manhandled out of the car, his phone taken, and then blindfolded and forced into the back of an SUV. And now he was in some creepy ass basement that he was beginning to suspect was also a torture chamber. So yeah, not so confident at the moment, not that his kidnappers had to know that.

Stiles gulped as he finally placed the floral scent wafting off the chains. Wolfsbane. These must be Hunters. Oh hell, he was so fucking screwed.

“I mean, come on, are we back in the medieval era all the sudden? Do you want me to be Houdini for your entertainment? And they’re so loud, I’m sure they keep the neighbors up at night. No, a skinny guy like me, no need for such extreme measures,” Stiles rambled on.

A scary looking woman with short, intensely red hair asked the greying man, “Can’t we put a gag on him until your father comes?”

Greying man shook his head. “He’ll be down shortly, so there’s really no point.”

“Pity he’s not a werewolf,” the woman scoffed, staring Stiles straight in the eyes. “We haven’t killed one of those in ages.”

If she thought that was all it took to shut Stiles up, well- she was exactly right.

Greying man’s father didn’t take long to come downstairs, and Stiles wondered who the old dude actually was. Everyone in the basement had been stony faced and quiet, but the geriatric looking son-of-a-bitch was smiling like Stile had paid him a social visit. The grin almost looked gentle, but Stiles knew that it was all an act. This guy was obviously the leader of the group.

“How is our guest?” the old man asked the greying man.

Greying man nodded. “Secured, cell phone taken, no contact made after we initiated the plan.”

“You disposed with it, I take it?”

“Of course.” This must have been because of the GPS in Stiles’ phone, and dammit, he had been hoping they weren’t that smart. “We threw it in the woods after taking down Hale’s contact information. We’re on standby to make the call.”

Stiles stopped studying the old man to whip his head towards greying man. His worst fears that he was bait for a Derek specific trap (okay not his worst fears, his worst fears involved weird fetishes and organ play) was now confirmed. It was obvious this group wasn’t just planning on holding him for ransom. No, they were out for blood. And the knowledge that Derek, stupid, brave, kind hearted Derek, was going to fall for it... It just made Stiles’ guts twist.

The old man waved a hand. “Let’s not be too hasty. I still haven’t even properly said hello to my guest yet.” He walked forward, his hands in his pockets, looking as easygoing as you please. “Stiles, isn’t it? At least, that’s what Allison told me you’re called.”

Stiles eyebrows shot up. “How do you know Allison?” He tried to match the man’s nonchalance, as if they were meeting at the grocery store instead of a torture dungeon.

“I would hope I would know my own granddaughter.”

“You’re the Argents?!” Stiles couldn’t help but exclaim. Suddenly things were coming together. The fact that Allison had been able to be hidden, why Scott hadn’t met them yet, why Allison was feeling so guilty. She was part of a family of Hunters.

“Yes, that’s us. This is my son, Chris, Allison’s father.” He pointed to the greying man, who nodded stiffly. “And this is my lovely daughter in law, Victoria.” Scary lady gave a fierce nod as well. “And I am Gerard, the head of my clan, keeper of the Hunter code, protector of this family.”

“Code, what code?” Stiles had never heard of anything like that.

Gerard began to pace back and forth. “Oh, it’s very simple. A symbol of our humanity. I won’t get into the semantics of it, but I will tell you that it’s very old, and very important to us.”

“And what would that code have to say about _me_ , an innocent human bystander?” Stiles wasn’t about to give these Hunters an inch of morality when it was obvious they didn’t care who they hurt.

“That you’re... well, we haven’t hurt you, have we?” Gerard’s smile turned sharp.

Stiles snorted. “Oh, yeah, like you could. If it was just me and you, I’m sure I could wipe your grandpa ass all over the floor.”

Gerard looked mildly amused. “Unlock him.”

Greying man- no wait, his name was Chris Argent, father of Allison Argent, damn, Stiles was still trying to wrap that through around his head.. Chris looked unsure. “We have to keep him in one piece until Derek-”

“Do you want me to ask twice, Christopher?” Gerard raised a white brow.

Chris hesitated a moment longer before he shook his head and did as his father bid.

Stiles rubbed his chafed wrists, standing up with his eyes set defiantly. Before he even had time to think of what he wanted to do, if it was better to fight or flight, Gerard punched him hard across the cheek. As he fell he could feel the skin break beneath the man’s ring, could feel blood rushing up to his face. He looked up from the floor, dazed by the strength of this seemingly harmless old man, and knew that he would do best not to underestimate the Hunters before him.

Gerard gestured to the chair, and Stiles scrambled to sit on it. No one moved to lock the chains around him again. It was obvious that Stiles had gotten the point.

Victoria handed Gerard a handkerchief, which the man used to wipe the blood off of his ring. “I didn’t particularly like doing that, Stiles. We could help each other. No one needs to get hurt in our little arrangement.”

Stiles paused from prodding his tender cheek. “No one but Derek, I’m guessing?”

“Derek and I have... bad blood between us. Tell me, what do you think of the Companion system?”

“Hate it,” Stiles answered truthfully. “Shouldn’t exist in the first place.”

“I have to say we agree on that, as you probably already guessed. And funny, how fate works, because not only did I have it take away my granddaughter... it also took my daughter from me as well.”

Stiles didn’t like Gerard’s tone, the old man sounding like they had died rather than just locked away.

“But Kate was smart. Kate was my daughter, by the way.” The past tense made it obvious this woman was dead. “Beautiful young girl, taken from her family in the prime of her life. We were unprepared to hide her away, to fight against the corrupt system. She was sent to school here, right in Beacon Hills. You could have stayed in her very room, for all I know.”

Stiles shrugged. “What does this have to do with me?” Or with Derek, for that matter.

Gerard shook his head. “It’s not polite to interrupt your elders, Stiles.” His voice had an undercurrent of a threat, and Stiles knew that he should keep silent. “Kate was smart, smarter than you had been. She decided to fight against the system she hated so much. And so she was the undoing of the very family who took her prisoner- the Hales.”

An idea was starting to form in the back of Stiles’ mind, a grotesque puzzle that was beginning to click together.

Gerard continued, “But did the courts realize this? Did they even think to see into the mind of the one who was truly wronged? No, they took pity upon the monsters, the heathens that plague mankind and think they rule us. They even allowed for their barbarian customs, a brutal practice where their eldest slits the throat of the ‘guilty’ party. I had to live for so many years with the knowledge that Peter Hale was able to live as a king when I could see nothing but who he truly was- a murderer. An animal.”

“There were children in that house fire!” Stiles cried out. “And humans! There were humans there-” Stiles was cut off as another fist collided with his stomach, could taste blood and bile at the back of his throat.

Gerard walked slowly back, assessing Stiles’ curled form. “They had no right to take her away from us.” His voice was brimming over with righteous fury, spit flying from his lips. “They had no right to force her to become Mates with that mutt. Why should she not have the right to exact her revenge?”

Stiles couldn’t even speak, and not just from the pain lacing his stomach. There was obviously no getting around to these people. To them, it would never be about the system. They would always see wolves as lesser, as deserving to be exterminated like cockroaches. A kind of person Stiles refused himself to become, no matter what he had to be put through.

“But we kept silent,” Gerard said, calmly now, as if he hadn’t even been interrupted. “We hid, and waited, and hunted in the shadows. Waited and waited for our chance of revenge. And then, what shall fall into our laps but the perfect opportunity? Allison was a Companion, and she had already known of our cause, was ready to be our perfect soldier. To infiltrate, to spy, to win back the honor the Hale’s had taken from us.”

No. Allison was his friend. Allison was one of the kindest souls Stiles knew, and had dimples that could cure cancer. And she was in love with Scott- there was no way to fake that, no way that love could be anything but genuine. And that was when Stiles remembered his texts with Scott minutes before he was taken. What exactly had been on that message he was never able to read?

Stiles suspicions were quickly affirmed as Gerard grew angry once more. “But she fell in _love_ ,” and the word falls from his lips like a curse, “and Allison tries to defend the scum. Talking about how _you_ were given a choice, how you would be allowed to leave if you wanted. Disgusting. They were never really going to let you go, Stiles. Somewhere, deep inside, you must have known that all along.”

Stiles gave him a shit eating grin. “Well, you know what they say. ‘What reinforcement we may gain from Hope, If not what resolution from despair.’”

Victoria cut in with, “I really don’t believe Milton is the proper role model for you right now, Stiles.”

Stiles ignored her. “But why Derek? From what you told me, Peter is the one who you should want revenge against. He’s the one who killed her.”

“Revenge is not an equal exchange,” Gerard muttered. “I want him to suffer as I have suffered. I want to take from him the ones he loves, to watch as they die around him. His last blood, his only blood. And then, I assure you, I will kill him.”

Something still wasn’t sitting quite right, something was nagging Stiles and refusing to let up. And somehow, somehow it had to do with just one question. “Was Peter Kate’s mate?”

Gerard laughed, a hollow sound that pitched in his throat. “Oh, he didn’t tell you? A month of living together...” He shook his head. “Come now Stiles, you’re a smart boy. You can figure it out.”

“Derek...” Stiles whispered, his throat suddenly bone dry.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

+++

Odd, that Stiles could barely register the heat coming from his mug of tea. It was Tetley, made with milk instead of water, had two spoonfuls of sugar (Laura was such a mom for not putting in three like Stiles had asked), and was still too hot to drink. Stiles didn’t even think his stomach could handle it right now.

Victoria was dead. Gerard may be dead too, Stiles wasn’t quite sure yet. He didn’t feel up to asking Laura. He knew for a fact that Chris wasn’t, because he had seen the hollowed out man being walked to his father’s police cruiser. What was he going to tell Allison? That he had watched as her family had been killed? Was it considered murder if it was done in self defense...?

Did Derek ripping out Victoria’s throat count as self defense?

They had been on the FBI’s most wanted list for months. They had killed wolves, innocent and guilty of murder alike, for years now it seemed. At least that’s what Stiles thought his father had told him, as he huddled inside the ambulance with a shock blanket. Derek had been nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was washing the blood off his mouth.

Stiles had been too tired to really register the shock of Laura offering to take him home. Something about how there could be Hunters still in town, how she knew that Stiles’ dad had a lot of paperwork to do that night. Something about how he shouldn’t be alone.

He still felt alone.

Laura put her hand on top of his, and he jumped at the contact. She let the hand linger though, giving him a reassuring smile. Ivan had taken the twins out for dinner before they had even arrived, so they were all alone now in her beautiful kitchen, seated at the small table. She hadn’t said anything other than asking how he liked his tea.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Stiles asked, “How did they know where to find me?”

Laura looked hesitant before answering, “My brother put a tracker in your jacket... I would chide him about it, only it’s probably the reason you both got away with your lives tonight. I can understand if you’re mad about it, though.”

Stiles knew his laugh sounded fake. “No, no it’s fine. It actually sounds a lot like him, to do something like that.”

Laura took a sip of her own tea, and looked down into it’s amber depths before saying, “I’m sorry to tell you this, but I had ulterior motives for bringing you to my house tonight, Stiles. And that what I’m about to tell you may make you feel... uncomfortable.”

Stiles suddenly felt sobered up as he remembered that Laura was not his friend, but Derek’s sister. “I don’t really want to have this discussion, Laura.”

She shook her head. “No, you don’t, and I can understand that. But in light of what the Argent’s may have told you... well, there are some things my brother must tell you directly. But, as for me, I think you deserve to know the truth.” She took a deep breath before looking straight into his eyes. “There’s more to the Companion system than you may know, Stiles.”

Stiles set his lip stubbornly. “I don’t care what you tell me, it’s wrong. I’ll never agree with a system that takes individual’s freedoms away.” He couldn’t believe she was going to have this discussion now. Tonight, of all nights. He didn’t care how sad Derek was that he had left, or even how sad he himself felt for having left. He had principals, and no amount of whitewashing was going to take them from him.

Laura ignored his statement to ask, “I’m sure you’re well aware of the pheromone effect that Companions have?”

“So what? We smell good to you guys, doesn’t mean much to me.”

She shook her head. “You’re underestimating it. In fact, you’re taught to underestimate it. It’s so much more than that. If I were to equate a mateless Companion’s scent to anything, it would be a drug. Able to be ignored, yes, but addicting.” Her voice was a hollow whisper as she said, “It’s driven wolves mad.”

He shook his head, his eyebrows knitting together. “No. No, that’s only true for young and Turned.” For the wolves who didn’t have full control of their instincts yet.

Laura leaned forward and inhaled, closing her eyes. “Even to a fully mature werewolf like myself, you’re quite alluring,” she mused. “And that’s with us both having Mates. Imagine if that wasn’t the case. Even a Wolfborn like myself, I don’t know if I would be able to control myself from seducing you, at best. Closer to the moon and the more likely I am to not take your opinion in consideration.”

“But... wait, what?” Was he being hit on my Derek’s sister right now?

She shrugged. “It’s a simple fact of life, Stiles. Companions were rare, very rare, before werewolves were introduced into society. Somehow the increase in our numbers increased Companions as well. We’re not sure if this is because we were more likely to be near humans, or if it was simply humanity’s knowledge that we existed, but soon wolves knew that there was a problem if we allowed it to go on unchecked. Before the Companion Mandate was written it was somewhat of a free for all, and although werewolves were monitored and told to try their best with seduction, rather than using forceful measures, you can see where it would get a tad... messy.

Stiles hands dug into the table. “Why did we never learn this?”

“Werewolves were just trying to find their place in society, and it was a rocky road to acceptance. If it was found out that we couldn’t control ourselves so much that there was a risk to these humans... chances of acceptance was thought to go down. We had already built schools for the young and newly turned. So we made a system of Companions, so that we could closely monitor and keep track of them...” She paused here, and he eyes pleaded for Stiles to understand, to accept what she was saying. “But most of all, to protect them.”

Stiles was nothing if not quick on the upkeep. “Okay, let’s say I believe you- which isn’t entirely true, not yet anyway- why give us to wolves then? Why throw us into the belly of the freaking beast?”

“There is no better protection than the connection of a Mate. Derek’s scent shows his claim upon you, and to wolves that claim is sacred. There’s an instinct, deep down, that’s hard to override. Wolves mate for life, and that bond is ingrained into our being.”

“So... it’s all to protect me? And I don’t even get to know I’m being protected?” He wasn’t sure he liked that any better than his original ideals on the system.

“Companions are informed of this only after they have been Mated for a year, to make sure the bond takes. We must make sure that they have a stake of keeping us werewolves’ secret as much as we do. If ever this were to get out... Anti-wolf extremist would make sure it spread like wildfire.”

Stiles paused, letting this information roll around in his mind. If this was true... If this was true, than Stiles had to rethink his entire beliefs about the system. He wasn’t, however, done asking questions yet. “But I would hang out with werewolves. Why weren’t they affected?”

“Oh, but they did bond with each other. My reports indicated that most of your friends paired off fairly quickly. A bond was probably already forming without their knowledge. I’ll take note that Isaac was probably particularly distant from you?”

“How did you know that?”

“He was an unpaired wolf in a room with an unpaired Companion, of course he would keep his distance. He was probably attracted to you, but did not want to upset the others by showing it. Not only that, but he was probably confused by the fact that he didn’t have deeper feelings for you, other than friendship I’m assuming. And...” For the first time that night, Laura looked flustered. “Well, there are other elements I’d rather not go into.”

Stiles had a feeling those ‘elements’ had to deal with Peter, but decided not to embarrass Laura by asking about them, instead telling her, “That’s a really weird thought.”

Laura nodded. “I can understand how it could be. It was probably confusing for Isaac, his wolf fighting over whether to claim you or not without any true feelings developing. I feel sorry for the poor lamb. And that was before you even reached full maturation. By your early twenties you’ll be nigh irresistible.”

He put that thought on hold, the fact that he would soon be irresistible to wolves. Talk about your double edged swords. “Okay, what about Derek?” It was obvious that Derek was the reason why Laura was telling him all this, so he might as well know where the wolf fit into the equation.

“Have you ever heard of Jung? Actually, no, that’s a really silly and round about way to explain it, and you’ll probably get more confused.”

“Oh, wait.” Stiles made a face. “Is this about the whole, inner wolf thing and how humanity is a mask?”

She beamed pridefully, like the big sister/mom she was. “I see you’ve done your homework.”

“Well, werewolves were going to basically own me. You damn right I was going to research them.” Research was pretty much Stiles’ forte.

“Yes, well, our inner wolves aren’t really different than ourselves. They tend to reflect our desires and emotions in a more animalistic way. To fight your wolf is not to control it, and will actually lead to losing control. You must accept it as part of who you are.”

“Right... So Derek’s wolf liked me, right? And it’s technically the same as Derek himself liking me. I just don’t get it- why did I attract him so quickly?”

“From your interview transcript you seem to have told him your true feelings towards Companions.” That was a weird thought, that Laura had read his interview transcript with Derek. But then again, she was a Hale. He shouldn’t think _too_ highly of her sense of morals. “Naturally this upset him, especially given our own father was a Companion. At the core of it, you were insulting our family and the beliefs we grew up on.”

Stiles flinched. “Ouch... I didn’t mean to do that.” The last thing he wanted was to insult someone’s dad. He would have probably gone a bit berserk too.

She shook her head vehemently. “You didn’t know what you do now about the process, but Derek did. He felt insulted, and more than that, you refused to submit. This may sound odd to you, but wolves are attracted to that quality.”

He put up his hands. “Okay, what the hell. Every single one of my classes on Companionship told me to submit. I thought that’s what you guys wanted.”

“Eventually, yes. Submission is desirable within Mates, but that must be earned through trust rather than a need to obey. Submitting before trust is a sign of shallowness and untrustworthiness. Strength is something that is apparent to wolves very quickly, and you showed more strength than usual within humans. You could equate it with flirting.”

Stiles could feel himself growing red. “That was not what I was trying to do!”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Calm down Stiles, it’s not like you seduced him with only that. That merely started his interest in you. The other has to do with trust, and believe it or not, your defiance made Derek trust you, in a way.”

Well, that made absolutely no sense. “I would think it would do the opposite.”

“Not so. Derek was very wounded when his first... relationship had such devastating effects, and afterwards could never trust what hidden motives one might have.” Stiles could see how having your entire family burned alive by your Mate would be pretty damaging. “If you had done what other Companions did, and tried to please him, he would have immediately distrusted your intentions. But because you argued and showed that his place as a wolf had no bearing on you, and in fact was a negative factor, he could see that if you were to fall in love with him it would be entirely because of who he is, not what he is.”

“He wanted me to fall in love with him that soon?” He didn’t bother hiding his shock. What was so great about Stiles Stilinski?

Laura gave him a small smile. “He probably didn’t realize it himself, or if he did he denied it. His wolf saw in you the ability to be a strong Mate, someone who had the potential of growing to be completely faithful. Derek himself would have denied that, but in the end his wolf is too ingrained into who he is. Subconsciously he came up with that plan for a trial period to woo you. A bit overconfident on his part, thinking he could do it in a month.” Her smile grew wider. “Though that did prove to be the case, didn’t it?”

“You make me sound like a harlot or something...” There was no use denying his attraction to Derek.

“Oh no, I believe you genuinely fell in love with my brother for who he is. And trust me, that’s not the only reason why he fell in love with you.”

Stiles had to ignore that whole declaration that Derek was in love with him, no matter how true it may be... no matter how much Stiles may know it, deep down. So instead he asked, “Okay, one last question- Why tell me now? I haven’t even accepted Derek as my Mate, much less spent a year with him.”

Laura looked sad, and her shoulders slumped as she admitted, “Because, Stiles, I feared if you didn’t know now you never would. My brother has lived his life with such sadness. I need to help him hold onto the one chance of happiness he has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote the last scene's dialog like, weeks ago. FOR WEEKS I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO POST THIS! So yeah, I cannot wait to see what you guys have to say about this twist! So excited!
> 
> One more chapter and an epilogue to go guys, woot! Not sure when they'll be up (hopefully by this weekend), but enjoy for now~


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles slept in Laura’s guestroom, not that he did much sleeping. The majority of the night was spent in contemplation about all that he had just learned, and what exactly that meant for him. It was like changing alignment mid campaign- it just wasn’t something that usually happened. So he decided the best thing to do was to put it all up in categories in his mind.

Was it worse for humans to think A.) Werewolves were so powerful and influential they were able to select human mates or B.) Werewolves were so dangerous they _had_ to mate with these humans? One created a sense of power and respect, while the other would create only fear and mistrust. There was a huge possibility that wolves would be naturally hated if they came out in public. The only reason people were okay with the whole ‘Companion prestige’ was because wolves were damn near worshipped. Not hard to imagine- beautiful and athletic people in society always have been raised well above normal standards. And if humanity thought wolves were regulated, and not only that, in control... Stiles could see how that would only lead them to being elevated naturally by society.

And let us just propose that werewolves told humanity that, because of a genetic disposition that they had absolutely no control over, they could potentially be dangerous to certain humans because of how they smell (i.e. Companions). Not too big a leap to see that humans could grow distrustful and begin to fear werewolves, even more than before. Wolves would have the potential to be ostracized from humanity, killed potentially, and overall just hated. From the oldest grandma to the youngest child (babies even), werewolves would be shunned from society and either killed or forced to live separately. And Stiles was not about to fool himself, those ‘separate living quarters’ would not be optional. Not difficult at all to imagine wolves basically being forced to live in the equivalent of ghettos, they can not have contact with friends, family, or any other humans they may know.

And then Stiles did something he never thought he would do. For all that he hated the Companions system, for all that there was so much bad about it, he began to think of the good points to it, at least in comparison to the alternative.

So he looked at the facts. Companions were separated from the community when they are 16 (when the scent began, though not truly powerful enough to be alluring), and then given two years of free, top notch education. They were allowed visiting rights, communication, and even encouraged (secretly of course) to meet with and perhaps bond with werewolves on their own. They were not allowed to leave the school, except on special, protected field trips. If they do not bond they are given the opportunity to meet with several wolves, attempt to live with them, and then leave said wolves if they feel nothing special. In certain cases the Companion was allowed to live separately (Danny was an example of this, and Stiles had the feeling that he could have fallen into this category too), though still protected, pursuing something that they wish. The majority of Companions were happy with this system. They are not told the importance of it until the werewolves felt that they would keep this secret, for fear of it going public. This is all funded by werewolves.

Both were shitty options. Both were not fair to _either_ humans _or_ werewolves. And both sides were, in some ways, blameless, because it was a genetic factor. But, even as a human, Stiles could see where the second was a better option as the world stood. Even though he was a Companion, even though he hated the system, he understood the need for werewolves to protect themselves. They were doing everything in their power to keep Companions safe as well as happy in life, and even though it was not the ideal situation, not by a long shot, it was what reality had given them.

Both options were unfair, and cruel in ways, but Stiles was willing to see the truth of the lesser of two evils. The Companion system wasn’t the right way to solve the problem, but segregation wasn’t either. And there was no way in hell Stiles was going to accept what reality had handed him without a fight.

+++

The Sheriff was not pleased with Stiles’ decision to see Derek the next day. Laura had dropped him off without saying much more than goodbye (thank god, he did not need to learn anymore werewolf state secrets), and after checking to see that his dad was alright, though exhausted, he immediately asked where his car keys were so he could drive to Derek’s.

“You just spent a month with the man, can’t I have you for one day?” the Sheriff asked in his I’m-trying-to-sound-joking-but-I’m-actually-serious voice. 

Stiles felt a twist of guilt before replying, “Dad, relax, I only want to check on him real quick. It’s the least I could do, after all the shi- stuff we went through yesterday.”

The Sheriff shook his head. “He’s fine, I took down his account of the events myself. You’ll both have to testify in court, of course, but other than that I really don’t see why you need to talk to the man. Or at least go out of your way to see him. Don’t you have his number?”

“They threw my phone, remember? And it’s not like I memorized it or anything.” Good thing his dad wasn’t a werewolf, or else he would have caught Stiles in that particular lie. “I just... I just want to make sure he’s okay, you know, see him face to face.” He rubbed his mouth. “The Argents are the people who burned his family alive. I just need to see he’s okay.”

“Stiles... Look, I understand that you can sympathize, but that’s what family is for. And he has his uncle and his sister to be there for him. And I know you’re still shaken up about it, it looks like you barely slept a wink last night.” He put his arm on his son’s shoulder, and squeezed it lightly. “Let me be there for you.”

Stiles was suddenly overwhelmed by how much he had missed this. How much he had missed being able to lean on his dad, the big, strong Sheriff, at these moments he felt most weak. He hadn’t been able to lean on anyone since they took him away two years ago. Phone calls, sure, short visits, but this immediate presence, this knowledge that he was going to wake up and say good morning (or good afternoon, depending) to his dad everyday? That alone was almost enough to make him want to stay.

But Stiles wasn’t just concerned about Derek, though he couldn’t lie to himself and say that he wasn’t worried how the wolf was doing. No, he needed to get answers. And the only way he would ever get Derek to talk was face to face.

So Stiles said the one thing he knew would end the conversation right then, and the one thing that would hurt his father the most. “Dad, I’m eighteen. I can take care of myself, and make my own decisions. I’ll be back in time for dinner, okay? Trust me, I’m an adult.”

The Sheriff stepped back, his eyes flashing hurt to be reminded that his son was now a man, and he hadn’t even been able to watch as he grew. But he nodded solemnly. “Fine, but Hale’s coming here, alright? I have to finish up some paperwork at the station anyway, so I’ll give you a two a few hours to talk things out. I just don’t want you driving so soon after... well, after everything last night. Sound fair to you?”

Stiles nodded. “He’ll be gone before you get back. Promise.”

+++

It only took a simple text to get Derek to come. The whole time he was waiting Stiles felt more jittery than he had in years. He kept sitting down, tapping his legs with his fingers, pencils, anything he could get a hold of, and then standing up suddenly and walking into another room. He questioned whether he should check for his adderall in the bathroom, though he hadn’t taken any in months. But no, he just had to calm down, just had to focus. He wanted to ask Derek... he wanted to ask- fuck, what had he wanted to ask? Maybe he should write it all down.

He ended up reciting them in his head, not wanting to scare Derek off with a list of questions that would probably fill the whole page. He stopped muttering the key points to himself as he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to find Derek being his usual stoic face, slight grimace, leather jacket wearing self. At least some things didn’t change.

There was no blood on Derek’s mouth, but Stiles could almost see a ghost of red where it had streaked across his pale skin. If Stiles were to lean forward, to kiss him right now, would he still taste it? Shaking the thought away, Stiles motioned Derek inside, leading him to the dining room. They sat across from each other without saying a word.

Stiles was quick to break the silence. “Laura told me everything.” There was no sense in beating around the bush.

Derek nodded sharply. “I know.” There was no hint to being annoyed by her doing so, though no hint of it being a relief either.

Stiles chewed his lip. “I... I don’t want you to think that it’s... going to change anything.”

“I know.”

Stiles was taken aback with how blunt the words sounded, how solid, how void of hope. “That’s not to say that it doesn’t change how I- well how I- though not really, because I-”

Derek caught one of Stiles’ flailing hands. “Stiles, calm down.”

Stiles looked to their hands, to Derek’s face, and then away. He pulled his hand out of Derek’s grasp softly. “I know, I am. I am calm. I just want... I understand things now.”

“Good.”

Again, that tone. What did it even mean? Stiles snapped back, “What if I tell everyone? Go to a news outlet, take it to the internet. What if I did that?”

“But you won’t. I know you won’t.” There was no hint of hesitation in Derek’s voice.

And it was, of course, true, because even though Stiles had experienced the detriments of the system first hand, he could only imagine what could happen if the secret was exposed. “Okay, I won’t. I’m not a horrible person, so I won’t. Doesn’t make me any happier about the current predicament, but I’m willing to put a little less blame on you guys. I still want to know what’s being done to fix it.”

Derek scratched his chin. “We have a facility outside of Beacon Hills. It’s researching a cure around the clock. Lotions, pills, certain surgeries- nothing has been overlooked. It’s one of several, funded exclusively by werewolves. But it’s slow going, we barely have a grasp on what makes Companions smell...”

“Like sex on legs?”

Derek’s eyebrows knitted. “I have a feeling you’re not taking this seriously.”

Stiles smooth the tablecloth from where his elbows had rumpled it. “I am. I annoying, shockingly am, Derek. I’ve just been told that Companions can either be raped or sold off, and yet here I am, taking it all in. Just how do you want me to respond?”

Derek growled. “That’s not-”

Stiles put both hands up. “Okay yes, it’s not exactly what’s going down, but it’s pretty damn close to it! And somehow I feel like you guys aren’t doing jack shit-”

Derek slammed his hands on the table. “God dammit Stiles, we’re doing all we can! Don’t you get that this system has fucked me over too? If it wasn’t for the pressure to get a Companion as a Mate, even at such a young age, I may have never even tried to bond with Kate and-” And he cut off then, looking surprised at his own words.

Stiles gaped for a bit. He didn’t know what to say.

Derek ran his hand over his mouth. “Forget it, you’ve obviously said what you wanted to say-”

“Who said that? No one said I was finished talking. Besides, me? Running out of things to say? Blasphemy.”

Derek looked like he was holding back a smile. “Fine.”

Stiles ran a finger across the tablecloth, watching it rustle the fabric. “Is Kate the reason why you didn’t take on another Mate for so long?”

A shrug. “I guess. Hard to get over something like that, you know?”

“So why did you pick me?”

Derek froze in place. He looked... god dammit, he looked downright scared at the question.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Come on, it’s not that hard to answer. Why did you try to get me to bond with you?”

“My wolf wanted you. That’s all.”

“But...” Stiles wrinkled his brow. “You are your wolf.”

“I know, alright, I know!” Derek scratched his head in agitation, looking for all the world like a dog trying to get at a flea. “I wanted you the moment you fought back, okay? I wanted to hold you down and fuck you like a bitch. I wanted to run my teeth over your neck and bruise your skin, to make sure everyone knew you were mine.” Derek voice was dangerously low, sensual in a way that Stiles had never heard before, not even in the middle of sex. “I wanted to take you just in the way you mocked wolves would take anyone, and I felt sick with myself for even thinking it.”

Stiles mouth felt dry, and the air raked through his lungs as he remember to inhale. “Oh... is that why your eyes flashed blue then?”

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Stiles, that is why my eyes flashed blue.”

“So...” Stiles smoothed the tablecloth once more. “Am I basically wolfnip, or is it a Hale speciality flavor?”

Derek barked out a laugh. “If you’re talking about my Uncle, he’s actually a devoted man. In a... strange way.”

Stiles didn’t even want to open that can of worms. “Okay, so you fell in love with me.” Derek flinched at the word, but Stiles barrelled through. “Why ask me to keep you for one month, though? Why not the summer, or even a year? I was desperate enough, I would have taken any deal.”

“I didn’t want you to hate me,” Derek muttered. “Besides, if you didn’t feel anything after a month, I was sure you wouldn’t feel anything at all. And I didn’t know if even what I had... felt... if that was real or not. After all, I’ve fooled myself before.”

“And did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you find out if you felt anything?”

Derek stared at Stiles for a long minute, seriously, there was a clock on the wall and Stiles’ eyes kept flicking to it. And after the longest minute of Stiles’ life, Derek finally asked, “Did _you_?”

Stiles looked away. “...I don’t know.”

Derek leaned forward, his hand reaching out. “Stiles...”

“Don’t.” Stiles flinched from the touch to his cheek, pulling back. “Don’t. You know I can’t. You know. Don’t ask that of me.”

Derek clenched his fists. “Can’t we at least try?”

“Derek you know-”

“Dating. Not bonding, not being Mates. Dating. As in, I take you out, we eat somewhere, get to know each other. I go to uncomfortable dinners with your father. And slowly, over time, maybe one day we’ll take it a step further. After you’ve gone to college and know what you want with your life. After we see if it would even work out. You know, dating. Human stuff.”

Stiles closed his eyes. “I can’t be something I’m not.”

“I’m not asking you to. I won’t lose my job over having a Mate who’s against the system. In fact, plenty of wolves are against it too, though they keep that private.”

Stiles smirked. “Best to present a united front, right?”

Derek mirrored his smile. “Right. And besides, everyone knows what happened with Kate. I’m sure they’ll just be surprised I’m with a Companion, so I’m sure who it is won’t be so much of an issue. And if it is an issue... well, I’m willing to go through that. For you.”

Stiles took a deep breath. This seemed too perfect to be true. Maybe it didn’t have to be one thing or another. The world was suddenly painted in strokes of grey; why couldn’t their relationship be? And Derek had never been so open about his feelings before this. Maybe it was the threat of losing what they had. Or maybe the hope that they could be together. And there was, after all, no harm in trying. Still... “I’m not sure about this.”

Derek slowly took Stiles’ hands, and pressed his lips against the pale knuckles. “Don’t tell me you’re going to let the system make you do something you don’t want. Where’s the rebel I fell in love with?”

Stiles lips slowly turned upwards, and cupped Derek’s face in his hands, leaning forward. “Well, when you put it like that... how can I resist?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just the epilogue to go and then I'm done. I'm so sorry if this isn't up to par with my other stuff, but I'm just so wanting to move onto my next story and be done with this that I kinda just- gah, sorry, will stop ranting. I hope you like it! The epilogue should tie things up a little more tightly, so hopefully you'll be pleased with it.


	12. Epilogue

“Honey, I’m home!” Stiles called from the front door, loosening his tie. “I’m sorry I’m late, Deaton had me run some lab results and I-”

“Why do you smell weird?” Derek said as his head popped out of the kitchen. He strode forward with wrinkled brows, like he was trying to figure out an annoying puzzle.

“Smell like what?” Stiles asked, over innocently. “I didn’t go anywhere but the lab today.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ arms and leaned forward, sniffing his neck. “I don’t know, it’s very... It’s strange, but somehow not strange.”

“How would you describe the scent? Have I ever smelled like this before? Has it changed my natural scent, or is it more like an overlay of scents that-”

Derek scowled. “No lab talk in the house. What the hell did you do to your scent?”

“Oh, you know you think it’s sexy when I talk all technical to you,” Stiles purred, kissing his husband’s stubbled cheek. “And if you must know I am one of the first human test subjects of our best cloaking formula to date.”

“And you didn’t think that I needed to be consulted in this decision?” Derek asked dryly, his eyes on the verge of turning bright blue.

“I thought that you would say no?” Stiles slid his arms on Derek’s stiff shoulders, leaning forward in an attempt to earn forgiveness through flirting. “Better to beg forgiveness than ask for permission, I always say.”

“I’ll have you begging for forgiveness tonight,” Derek muttered in Stiles’ ear, eliciting a shiver in response. But instead of going further, he (rudely) pulled back with a roll of his eyes. “Now come babble about your latest advancement while I finish dinner.”

“It’s only the first day of taking the pill- though really, branding issues up the wazoo if it gets nicknamed that- and I can’t believe you already notice! Do you even know what this means, Derek?” Stiles slid onto a barstool, twirling back and forth excitedly. “It means we could start production in as soon as a couple of years- maybe even months! Think about it, your tax dollars are at work right now!”

“Not to mention me footing the bill for your pharmacology major,” Derek added as he poked the steaming potatoes to see if they were soft enough. 

Stiles made a face. “Yes, well, not like I couldn’t have gotten a scholarship, but whatever. Besides, I’d rather not think back to those times. I went through three room mates before I finally got a single, thanks to a certain someone constantly creeping into my room.”

“I wanted to buy you an apartment.”

“And miss the whole point of college? Granted, I took you up on that offer after sophomore year, and that’s only because I was sick of dorm food and you offered to cook- but still, off topic, the point is, working in the lab for all these years has finally gotten me some results, and I think this calls for a celebration! Where’s that champagne my dad gave us for christmas?” Stiles went to the pantry to search.

Derek grabbed his waist from behind. “Oh no, I need you nice and sober for tonight.”

“What’s tonight?” Stiles looked backwards, willing to lean into Derek’s chest. “Can’t I just have a little bit of it? We haven’t had any since New Years...”

“Tomorrow.” Derek kissed his temple. “I need you to be in your right state of mind for something I have to tell you tonight.”

“Derek... you can’t mean...” Stiles pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. “We’re pregnant?!”

Derek slid away, barely suppressing his smile with a stern frown. “Just for that, I’m not making dessert.”

“Wait! Wait, Derek, have I told you how much I love you lately?!”

+++

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Stiles panted as he fell onto the mattress, Derek crushed on top of him. “Really, I would like to thank god for whoever invented what you just did to me. Does it even have a name?” 

“Stiles...”

“Maybe we should name it.”

Derek sighed and moved to the side, grabbing Stiles around the stomach to press up close. “I have something to ask you now, but if you’re going to joke around...”

“Okay, okay, here’s me, completely serious.” Stiles did his best to put on his serious face. “Go ahead, shoot, ask away.”

Derek sighed heavily, in a way that would always denote him as the older, more mature adult in the relationship. “Look, I... well, first you have to promise not to freak out.”

“Okay, though asking me not to freak out is kind of making me want to freak out a little,” Stiles couldn’t help but admit. The last time Derek had asked him not to freak out they had done something that had left Stiles’ sore for a week, though definitely in a good way.

“It’s not... anything sexual.” Derek stroked his thumb against Stiles arm. “It’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. It’s an ultimate sign of trust, of bonding... it’s a mark.”

Stiles licked his lips nervously. “What kind of mark? I thought you marked me with your scent all the time.”

Derek shook his head. “It’s a bit more permanent than that... It’s kind of like a carving.”

Stiles paused for a moment, took it all in, before sitting up and shouting, “You’re going to claw me?!”

Derek sat up too. “It’s a marking ritual-”

“No. Oh _hell_ no. There was no Carving 101 in my school! This was not in the brochure! I am not okay with this, Derek!”

“You have to trust me.” Derek looked desperate, almost begging for Stiles’ to understand. “Think of it like a tattoo.”

“I have a great idea then, let’s get me a cool tattoo like yours then. And then we _don’t_ have to claw Stiles’ perfectly unclawed skin!” Stiles was this close to having a panic attack. Sure, they had done some kinky stuff, and a lot of it had pain-play involved, but Derek had never broken the skin, never done anything close to how painful this would probably going to be.

“It’s tradition. It’s... It’s been passed down in my family for a long time for human mates. Please, Stiles. I wouldn’t ask you if it didn’t mean so much to me.”

And that was when Stiles knew he was going to give in. Because Derek had this thing about his family, about the things they used to do. It’s why they watched Balto every Christmas, and why they ate omelettes on Easter, and they were thinking about adopting in a few years. And if this meant so much to Derek, that he would even trust enough to ask...

“What brought this on?” Stiles asked, voice suddenly calm.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a few months now,” Derek admitted. “After we were married...”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I mean tonight. Seems odd that I finally have a breakthrough in the lab, and you’re suddenly in the clawing mood. Do I really smell that different?”

Derek looked like he was going to protest, though quickly snuffed that notion when Stiles raised an eyebrow. “No, not yet,” he admitted. “It’s not completely covering the scent, though it’s close. It’s just... My wolf doesn’t like it. It wants you to smell like you, and me, and _us_. It doesn’t like how you smell right now, unnatural. Not you.”

Stiles scoffed. “Did I ever tell you your wolf can be a douche sometimes? Besides, isn’t your wolf you?” He rolled his eyes at Derek’s huff of indignation. “And yes, you can be a douche sometimes, don’t even argue. So what are you afraid of?”

Derek looked down at his hands. “I don’t know how many Companions are going to walk out on their mates when this comes out, or even vice versa. How many have stayed together because of fear, or because they felt it was the only option.”

“Derek...” Stiles grabbed the wolf’s arm. “You can’t think I would possibly walk out on you, could you?”

Derek placed his hand on top of Stiles’. “I know you love me. But deep down, I can’t help but worry... even if there’s nothing to base it off of, even if I know you had to fight against your hatred of the system to even be with me in the first place. When we’re no longer tied as protector and ward... it worries me. So I want to mark you, in a way that you can’t erase with a little pill. Is that so wrong?”

Stiles sighed and leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder. “Sometimes I worry too, you know. That without my Companions scent-of-ultimate-allurement, you’re not going to want me half as much.”

“I would never-”

“I know you wouldn’t. Just like you know I would never leave you. But I still worry, just like you. So go ahead. Claw me, mark me, make me yours.” Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s wrists. “Cage me up, just for you.”

Derek smiled as he leaned forward, kissing his Mate. “But that’s the best thing about you, Stiles. That you’re free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, that's it! I, of course, will be writing a one shot from Isaac's point of view... later. So subscribe to the series if you want a notification of that. Should be a pretty fun thing to write! I hope you like the ending. I'm going to move onto other fics for the time being (I'm taking a mini break before that though), and I'll probably be doing some prompts over on tumblr in the mean time.
> 
> Please feel free to give kudos if you like the story~ And thank you so much for reading and commenting, it was a lovely experience ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have an account [here](http://ember-to-ash.tumblr.com/) for that. It has now transformed into my Teen Wolf account as well, and plenty of Sterek to boot.


End file.
